MMPR: In A Different Light
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Your favorite episodes revised, and some added drama. Tell me if the rating needs to be changed at any time.
1. Introduction

MMPR: In A Different Light

_KimTomPW_

Introduction

Have any of you wondered if the telling of the Power Rangers had been totally, well not totally, different? Face it; we all have at some point in time. I've taken some of my favorite Mighty Morphin Power Ranger episodes and added twists in each of them. The episodes are as followed: Day of the Dumpster, A Bad Reflection of You, Green With Evil, one through five, Blue Ranger Gone Bad, High Five, Crystal of Nightmares, Happy Birthday, Zack, Power Ranger Punks, Calamity Kimberly, Two For One, The Green Candle, one and two, When is A Ranger Not A Ranger, Storybook Rangers, one and two, Wild West Rangers, one and two, The Potion Notion, Changing of the Zords, one, two, and three, A Different Shade of Pink, one, two, and three, and I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger. Take note that the way the episodes are listed, are the way it's in the story. Sorry if it doesn't concur with you. This means that it mainly includes the original Rangers of Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy. But then again, I said twists, meaning that anything can happen with Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Katherine. More for teens than kids, well, more towards the end. I just added Emily into the mix too.

For the setting of the first chapter in this narrative, it takes place at the Youth Center, which you know is the place where all the teens hung out. On this day, five lives would forever be changed. Jason Lee Scott, William, or Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, and Zachary, or Zack, Taylor, had been really good friends since middle school. Jason, brown hair and eyes, was a karate teacher at the Youth Center. Zack, black hair and brown eyes, was into hip-hop. Kimberly, brown hair and brown eyes, trained as a gymnast at the Youth Center. Trini, black hair and brown eyes, was into meditation. And Billy, dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, even though the blue in his eyes couldn't be recognized when he wore his glasses, was into science. He was always coming up with inventions and crazy words that only Trini could understand. When the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa, escapes from her dumpster, she decides to attack Earth. Zordon teleports the five teens to his Command Center to become Earth's first Power Rangers.

Also, there will be some chapters that aren't even episodes from the show. They're more like episodes I would've like for them to have. I hope you like them. I believe there are four of them like that. For fun, I'm throwing in some what if chapters at the end telling you how they ended up.


	2. Finding Five Rangers

MMPR: In A Different Light

_KimTomPW_

Chapter 1 Finding Five Rangers

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove, California. A young girl in yellow walked up to a young girl in pink, who was sitting down at a table at the Youth Center. The year was 1993.

"Hey, Kimberly," Trini Kwan said.

"Oh, hey, Trini," Kimberly Ann Hart smiled.

She looked over at a boy wearing a blue sweatband and smiled. The teen was dressed down in a typical karate uniform. Around his waist was a white belt. White indicated that he was a beginner.

"Look at Billy over there," Kim said.

He had been training with his friend, Jason Lee Scott, for some time now. Kim had been watching them since she got out of gymnastics practice. Trini herself had also just gotten out of her meditation class.

"He's doing really well," Trini said, sitting next to her.

"What's up girls," Zachary Taylor asked.

With a black towel wrapped around his neck, the two girls knew that he had finished his hip hop class. Trini and Kim smiled at Zack.

"Hey, Zack," Kim said, moving her seat a little to let him in between her and Trini.

Jason and Billy Cranston came walking up to the table. The both of them were sweating.

"Billy, you've really improved," Trine said as Billy sat down next to her.

"You really think so," he asked.

"Sure," Trini smiled.

Kim covered her mouth so that the two wouldn't hear her laugh. The sexual tension between the pair was obvious, but they never did anything about it. Come to think of it, Kim seemed to be the only one that noticed it.

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore. Please you two go change your clothes," Kim begged.

Jason and Billy looked at each other and both arose from the table.

"Um, you too, Zack. You're sweating as much as they are," Kim said.

With his head down, Zack joined Billy and Jason and headed into the locker room.

"Thanks," Kim said.

xxx

Ten minutes later, the three boys reunited with their two female friends.

"Much better," Kim smiled.

A blonde haired girl walked over the group.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Ernie," she asked.

When Jason turned to face her, he was left speechless.

"He's um, ah…" he began.

"Emily," Ernie called.

"Uncle Ernie," she smiled.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my niece, Emily," he said.

Jason opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Zack laughed and threw his hand around him.

"I'm Zack, this is Jason, Billy, Trini, and Kim," he said.

"Nice to meet you all," Emily smiled, walking away with Ernie.

"Nice to meet you too," Jason finally said.

"I think someone has a crush," Kim laughed.

All of a sudden, the building began to vibrate violently.

"Earthquake," Ernie yelled, taking hold of a chair. Emily grabbed her uncle's hand and headed for the door.

"We got to get out of here before the building collapses," Jason said, pushing his chair away from him.

"What's happening," Kim asked.

"Quick, into the hall," Billy said.

Trini wrapped her arms around Billy's arm.

"This is too weird," she said.

As the five of them entered the hall, they all disappeared into thin air.

xxx

They all reappeared in an empty gigantic room that was circler in shape. The place was barely lit, so you could hardly make out anything.

"What the hell just happened to us," Zack asked. "Do you know, Jason?"

"No, man, I don't," he said.

Gradually, they all got up.

"Let's spilt up and see what we can find," Jason said.

As Jason turned, he ran into a walk.

"Aw," he wined.

"Nice one, Jase," Zack laughed.

"Aw," a female voice yelled.

"Shit, that's Kim. Come on," Trini said.

They ran over to her to see what the matter was.

"Kimberly, what's going on," Billy asked.

"You guys just look at what is in front of you," she said, pointing up.

Their mouths dropped open.

"Oh my God," Jason gasped.

They all took a step back.

"Um, aren't those things supposed to be extinct," Trini asked.

"Even I knew that," Kim said.

Like that, they disappeared again.

"Not again," Zack moaned.

xxx

They came crashing down to the ground.

"Aw, my back," Jason moaned.

"Damn, what's happening," Zack asked.

He assisted Jason in getting up.

"Welcome, Jason, Zachary, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini. I am Zordon," a voice said.

"And I'm Alpha 5," replied the little robot.

Kim fell back looking up at Zordon.

"Holy shit," she gasped.

They were all staring at a man's head in some sort of tube.

"You five young teenagers have been chosen to become Power Rangers and fight Rita Repulsa," Zordon said.

They looked at each other in shock. None of them knew what to say when they heard this. After a few moments of silence, Jason spoke up.

"Listen, Zordon. I don't know who you are and what this Rita person is doing..." Jason began.

"Yeah, we're just teenagers. What can we do," Trini asked, walking beside Jason.

"You're young and strong, that's what," Alpha said.

"Whoa," Billy replied.

Billy walked around Alpha.

"A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton," he said.

"Jason, you will control the Tyrannosaurs proudly," replied Zordon.

Kim bit her pink polished finger nail as she turned to Jason.

"What the hell are you talking about," Jason asked. "A Tyrannosaurs!"

"Alright," Alpha said. "Zordon, I'll tell them. You five can help save the world with the powers that will be given to you, if you decide to go through with this."

"It sounds like a huge responsibility," Billy sighed. "But that's just me."

"You can't be serious," Zack said.

He thought he was dreaming. Zack had even pinched his arm.

"Indeed I am serious, Zachary," Zordon laughed.

"Can somebody like pick me up and take me back to Earth, cause I'm totally confused," Kim said.

She began shaking her head.

"This has to be a dream," Kim whispered.

"Jason," continued Zordon, "you will control the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord. Kimberly, you will control the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Trini, you will control the Saber-tooth tiger Dinozord. Billy, the Triceratops Dinozord will be yours, and Zachary, the Mastodon Dinozord will be yours."

"So, the zords are those big robotic animals back there," Kim asked.

"They're mechanical zords, which means they have some computerized chips they run off of," Billy said.

"Only you would know that, Kim laughed.

"You are correct, Billy," Alpha said. "There's also one more zord. This zord is the Dragonzord, and is for one more Ranger that hasn't yet come into our viewing."

"Is he or she going to be here today," asked Kim, all excited.

"Oh, no, Kimberly. He or she will come when the time is right," Zordon said.

She just nodded.

"Man," Jason said, "I can't wait for that day."

"There's only one problem," Alpha sighed.

"What's that, Alpha," Billy asked.

"Rita has that power coin," he told them.

"That can't be good," Kim said.

"To think, us, five teenagers, saving the world," Trini smiled.

She was still trying to sink everything in. Kim put her hand on her friend's shoulder and also smiled.

"Now, to call upon your powers," Zordon said. "Jason, yell out your dinosaur's name."

"I don't know, I mean are you sure we're capable," he asked.

"The morphing grid would not have picked you if you weren't," Zordon said.

Jason took a deep breath.

"Tyrannosaurs," he yelled.

Like that, Jason became the Red Ranger.

"Whoa, this is so cool. I feel like… like I can do anything," he said.

"That's so cool," Kim smiled.

"Jason," Zordon said, "you'll be known as the Red Ranger."

"Alright," he nodded.

Now, Kim was the Pink Ranger, Trini was the Yellow Ranger, Billy was the Blue Ranger, and Zack was the Black Ranger.

"Now," Alpha said, "I will teleport you all back to the Youth Center. Here are your communicators."

All of them disappeared back to the Youth Center.

xxx

They were all still shocked. They could not believe what had just happened to them about an hour ago.

"That was way freaky you guys. Don't you think it was? I mean come on, Power Rangers," Trini asked.

"This is amazing," Billy said, smiling at everyone.

He had to have been the most excited about all that was happening.

"I totally agree wit you, brain man," Zack smiled.

Jason noticed that Emily was handing their way.

"Here comes your crush," Zack whispered.

"Man, shut up," Jason said, kicking Zack under the table.

"Aw," Zack yelled.

"You alright, Zack," Emily asked.

"I'm just fine," he said, taking hold of his leg.

"So, Jason, Uncle Ernie says that you're a karate teacher," Emily said.

"When I get a chance to, yeah," he replied.

"Great, maybe you can teach me some moves sometime," Emily said.

Trini and Kim both looked at each other in astonishment.

"Sure, I'd love to," Jason said.

"Great," Emily smiled.

Everyone started laughing as the blonde walked away.

"It seems like Emily is infatuated with you too, Jason," Billy said.

"In English please," Kim replied.

"Billy said it seems Emily likes Jason too," Trini laughed.

xxx

Rita was walking outside her throne room with her right hand man, or monkey for that matter, Goldar.

"So, Zordon and Alpha think that they they're going to try to stop me with their teenaged brats? I'll show Zordon and his Power Rangers that I mean business," she said.

Goldar came walking up beside her.

"You should worry Zordon. Your time is coming for you and your Rangers," he said.

Rita and Goldar walked back into the throne room.

"It's time to see what these Power Rangers of yours can do. Finster," Rita called.

The dog like creature emerged form the darkness.

"Yes, my Queen," Finster asked.

"I need you to prepare putties to send to Earth," Rita said.

"Coming up," Finster said.

xxx

Back at the Youth Center, the gang had just ordered drinks. Zack looked to his left, then his right.

"So, now what? Do we just sit here and wait for the communicators to beep or something," he asked.

Before Jason answered, Kim covered his mouth as a few teens passed them.

"I think so," Jason said, after Kim removed her hand, "but don't answer it right then and there. Find a place were no one can here you. Oh, and also remember, we must never let anymore, and I mean anyone, know we're the Power Rangers."

"Even our parents," Trini asked.

"Even our parents," Jason said.

"Don't worry, Jason. We won't," Billy promised.

"You can count on us," Kim said.

Then, their drinks arrived.

"Here are your drinks," Ernie said.

"Thanks, Ernie," they smiled.

"These drinks are to die for," Trini said.

"The best," Kim added, before taking another gulp.

"Slow down there girl," Zack laughed.

Out of nowhere, something started to go off.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Jason quickly covered his communicator.

"Already, are you kidding me," moaned Trini.

"Well I guess we should go," Kim sighed as she got up from the table.

"Come on guys, let's go," Jason said, also getting up.

Emily then appeared in front of them.

"And where do you think you're going," she asked.

"Sorry, but this is kind of an emergency," Jason said.

They went to an empty part of the Youth Center.

"We're clear," Billy said.

"We read you, Zordon. What is it," Jason answered as Billy walked up behind him.

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center, immediately," he said.

None of them thought that they would be called this early.

"You got it. We'll be there in a flash," Jason said.

"Yeah, literally," Kim laughed.

"You guys ready for this," Zack asked.

"You bet it," said Trini. "I was born ready."

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "I guess I am."

"Let's do it then," Jason said.

They all pushed the button on their communicators and disappeared to the Command Center, not knowing what was going got happen.

xxx

Alpha was walking back and forth as five streams of light entered the Command Center.

"What's the problem, Zordon," Jason asked, walking in front of everyone.

"Rangers, look at the viewing globe," Alpha said.

They all turned and walked towards the globe.

"This is Rita's creations, the putties, and that is her right hand man, Goldar," Zordon said.

"More like monkey to me," Zack laughed.

"What has he done, Zordon," Jason asked.

"Rita has sent them down to destroy your city," he said.

Kim bit her lower lip. She had to admit she was a little scared.

"Whoa, he looks strong," said Kim, backing up and covering her mouth.

"And damn ugly too," Trini added.

"He's atrocious," Billy said.

"Do you really think we'll be able to go up against him," Jason asked.

"If you all believe in yourselves, then you can do anything you set your mind to," Zordon said.

"Are you guys ready," Zack asked, looking at everyone.

They all looked at him and smiled, Kim, having a worried smile, but she and everyone else were indeed ready for their first battle.

"I have just one question," Jason said, turning around from the rest.

"What is it, Jason," Zordon asked.

"How do we all transform," he wondered.

"You put your morphers in the air and yell, it's morphin time," Zorodn said.

"Alright. It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

"Mastodon," Zack called.

"Pterodactyl," Kim replied.

"Triceratops," Billy yelled.

"Saber-tooth tiger," Trini commanded.

"Tyrannosaurs," Jason yelled.

Like that all five of them transformed into the Power Rangers.

"Whoa," Billy said, putting his hand on his helmet. "That was so cool."

"Totally," Kim smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can you believe that this is happening to us," Trini asked.

"Let's go find this Goldar," Jason said.

"Let's bring him down," Zack replied, putting both his hands together.

"Good luck, Rangers," Alpha panicked.

"May the power protect you," said Zordon.

xxx

None of them knew what kind of dangers they would face battling Goldar, but they didn't care. They knew inside they could do it.

"Look," Trini said, pointing to Goldar, "there he is."

"Well, I guess this is it. You ready everyone," Jason asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Billy said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," the rest replied.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

As you can already tell, this is a slightly different beginning. Hope you liked it. I think the character of Emily should have been on the show earlier than she was.


	3. The First Fight

MMPR: In A Different Light

_KimTomPW_

Chapter 2 The First Fight

Jason took one last breath before stepping forward.

"Hey, you over there," he yelled.

"Are you talking to me," Goldar asked, turning around to face the five teens.

"That's right," Zack said, coming from behind Jason. "We're taking you down, Goldar!"

He just laughed.

"Let's get him," Jason said.

They jumped down from a cliff. Then, the Rangers heard a voice, which was Zordon.

"Rangers, call upon your Megazord, then its sword," he commanded.

"Right," Jason said.

"We need Dinozord power, now," they all yelled.

Up from the ground arose the five zords.

"Let's put them together," Jason said.

They all jumped into their individual zords.

"This is Jason, ready for action," he said.

"Kimberly here, hey, nice stereo," she replied.

"This is Zack, ready to defeat Goldar," he said.

He made a fist with one hand and slammed it into the other.

"This is Trini, lets take Goldar down," she said.

"Billy here, all systems go," he replied.

"You'll never beat me, Power Rangers," Goldar laughed.

"Oh, just you wait and see," Jason said, pointing at him from inside the Megazord. "You'll wish that you never joined Rita!"

"Power sword," they all yelled.

"What in the hell is this, a little toy sword? That's pathetic. Don't make me laugh," Goldar said.

The sword swung left and right, causing him to step back.

"Less taking, more fighting," Jason yelled.

"I'm not quite ready to destroy you. Until we meet another day," Goldar said.

Goldar disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"This won't be the last time we see that Goldilocks," Zack said, trying to be serious about the matter, but couldn't help but laugh at Goldar's nickname.

"That's for sure," Jason laughed from underneath his helmet.

xxx

They all stood in the middle of the Command Center after Goldar left.

"Well, Rangers," Alpha said, walking towards them in the middle of the room, "now you know why we need you? Rita will stop at nothing to destroy Earth."

"Yeah," Jason replied, putting his hand on the robots shoulder, "that Goldar really wants to rip us to pieces."

"Do you think we can really defeat Rita in the end," Kim asked.

"Like I said before, you can do anything if you just believe in yourselves," Zordon said.

The news brought a smile to her face.

"I guess this is the beginning of the Power Rangers," Jason said.

"This is going to be great," Kim smiled.

"Are Rita's monstrous creatures going to be as intricate as Goldar," Billy asked.

"They will grow stronger in time I'm afraid," Alpha said.

"I'm glad one of us understood that," Zack laughed.

"We'll be ready for anything Rita throws at us," Jason said.

As he put one hand in the middle of the group, the others did too.

"Power Rangers," they all yelled.

xxx

The five teens walked over to their table at the Youth Center.

"Man, that was something else," Trini said, grabbing her book bag from underneath the table.

"What time is it, Kim," Jason asked.

"Late," she said.

With a yawn, they all laughed.

"Hey guys, we're closing early for the big football game," Ernie reminded them.

"We're on our way out," Jason said.

Emily glanced over at Jason and bit her lower lip.

"Hey, Jason," she called.

He looked over at her and swallowed hard. The others laughed as they saw the look on Jason's face.

"Yes," Jason asked.

His eyes grew as she came closer to him.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the game with me," she said.

"That sounds cool," Jason replied.

"Great," Emily smiled.

Turning, they found the two school bullies, Bulk and Skull.

"And where do you think you're going geeks," asked Bulk.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going geeks," Skull repeated.

"We were just leaving," Kim said, turning away from him.

Skull had had a crush on Kim ever since grade school. She had to admit, she had liked him too, but when he met Bulk, he totally changed.

"Hey babe, no need to get mad at me for asking a simple question," Skull said.

Kim turned and got right up to his face.

"Don't ever call me babe again," she yelled.

Kim had never liked anyone calling her babe, especially by Skull. With that, the two walked out of the building.

"We got everything, right," Jason asked.

"I believe so," Billy said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Kim replied, throwing her bag over her shoulders. "My mom's going to kill me if I'm late to dinner."

"I'll call you," Trini said.

"Okay," Kim waved.

A young boy came walking up to Jason as he and Emily were making their way out.

"Uncle Jason, class is still on for tomorrow, right," he asked.

"Right, Ryan," he said. "Will I be seeing you in three months for the next class?"

Ryan was about ten years old. He wanted to be just like his uncle.

"I'm still thinking about it," Ryan admitted.

"Well, I hope to see you there," Jason said.

Author's Notes:

You'll be hearing from Ryan in more chapters. (FYI) Zordon never had control of the Dragonzord until Tommy joined the team. I'm sure you already knew that though. Hope you like it so far.


	4. Evil Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

SPECIAL THANKS TO…

_**Ghostwriter **_Thank you so much for all your reviews.

_**DuranDuranfan4life **_I hope you like this version. It was written in only a week so it might not be as good as the others.

Chapter 3 Evil Twins

Rita walked up behind Goldar. He seemed to be picking up something. Her first attempt to destroy the Power Rangers had failed tremendously.

"Goldar, are the doubles of the Ranger's coins finished," Rita asked.

He turned and showed her the coins in his hands.

"Yes, my queen," Goldar said.

"Perfect. The Rangers won't know what hit them," Rita laughed.

A double of each of the Rangers walked into the room. They had no expression on their faces. Their eyebrows were squat.

"Now my children, make the Ranger's lives a living hell," Rita commanded.

Jason's eyes flashed red.

"As you command, my Queen," he said.

The five gave an evil laugh as they vanished.

xxx

Principal Kaplan walked up behind a female student in pink before school started.

"What in the world is going on here," he asked.

The double of Kim turned to face Principal Kaplan.

"What's the problem, Pops," she asked.

"Kimberly, you know better than anyone else in this school that your skirt is too short," Principal Kaplan said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Call my parents," she asked.

He lowered his eyebrows in confusion. He thought that her parents were divorced.

"Aren't your parents divorced," Principal Kaplan asked.

"Whatever, you can't do anything to me anyway," the double of Kim smarted off.

"Young lady, you have detention, now," Principal Kaplan said.

"Fine! I've always thought this dress code was messed up anyway," the double of Kim snapped.

She laughed as the doubles of Zack, Jason, and Billy pushed a kid up against his locker.

"Where's your lunch money kid," the double of Billy asked.

Principal Kaplan's eyes grew.

"What do you think you three are doing," he asked.

"What's it to you old man," the double of Jason laughed.

"Yeah," the double of Zack said.

The three walked beside Kim's double. She wrapped her arms around Jason and looked at the person behind Kaplan.

"You three, detention with Miss Hart," Principal Kaplan said.

"Whatever you say," the double of Billy replied.

"Hey, Kaplan," yelled a voice.

He turned to find Trini's double spilling water on the floor, which he slipped on. The five laughed as they walked away. At the same time, the real Rangers were entering from a different part of the building.

"Mr. Kaplan, are you all right," Jason asked.

Jason, Billy, and Zack ran to help him up.

"You five, detention now," Principal Kaplan yelled.

"But…" Kim began.

"Now," Principal Kaplan said.

Emily ran up to Jason.

"What was all that about," she asked.

"Huh," Jason inquired.

"You, Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini were totally erratic just now," Emily snapped. "That better just have been a slight faze or you can forget tonight."

xxx

Rita laughed as she watched Emily storm off. Jason was left speechless.

"Perfect," Rita said, "the Rangers have no way clue that their fair city will soon be destroyed by themselves."

"The Power Rangers will be no more," Goldar laughed.

The both of them continued to watch as the five teens walked into a classroom.

xxx

Bulk and Skull were already in the room when the five entered the room.

"Um, I've learned my lesson, Mr. Kaplan. Can I go now," Kim begged.

"Sit, Ms. Hart," he said.

He moved to the front of the class as she slowly sat down behind Billy.

"Now, you will stay here for the rest of the day, and don't think about trying to leave," Principal Kaplan said.

The five sighed as the door closed.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave," Bulk said.

Bulk walked over to Jason and tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I help you," Jason asked.

"Get out of my seat geek," Bulk said.

"I don't see your name written on it," Jason replied.

He moved Jason's folder and pointed to his carved name on the desk.

"I think it is. B-U-L-L-K-K," Bulk replied.

"It's not even spelled right," Trini said.

Jason moved to the seat behind Zack. Skull turned to Kim, who was thumbing through her backpack.

"Being bad fells pretty good doesn't it," he asked.

Kim looked over at Skull and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," she said. "You don't think I know where that line came from?"

She crossed her legs and pulled out a book out of her backpack. Skull slowly lifted her skirt with his foot.

"Pervert," Kim yelled.

Kim slapped him up side his head with her book. She got up and walked behind Jason.

"We got to get out of here," Jason said.

"What do you think is going on," Zack whispered to Billy.

"Rita had to have done something," he said.

xxx

The Ranger's doubles appeared on top of the tallest building in Angel Grove.

"We have our orders," Jason said.

They all threw their coins in the air.

"It's morphin time," they all yelled.

xxx

Kim was looking at herself in the mirror while Jason, Zack, Billy were playing cards and Trini was gazing on.

"What a day this turned out to be," Zack sighed.

"I got a pair of kings," Jason announced.

Zack took another look at his hand and threw it on the desk.

"Man, a pair of queens," he moaned.

Kim turned towards them as Trini, Jason, Zack gasped when they saw Billy's hand.

"Four aces gentlemen," Billy said.

"I didn't know you knew how to play, Billy," Kim said.

"I don't," he admitted.

Mr. Kaplan came on the intercom at school.

"Attention students and staff, the Power Rangers are attacking the city. Immediate dismissal is being put into affect," he said.

"No, way," Zack gasped.

"We… they, wouldn't join the side of evil," Jason said.

"They're being framed," Kim cried.

"We got to go," Trini said.

The five went running out in to the hall.

"Man, how are we going to teleport," Zack asked.

"Quick, in here," Jason said, opening a storage door.

xxx

The five streams of light entered the Command Center. Jason ran forward and looked up at Zordon.

"Zordon, what the hell is going on," he asked.

"It's as I fear. Rita has created doubles of you," he said.

"How do we defeat them," Zack asked.

"By taking their coins from them," Alpha said.

They all turned to the viewing globe. Kim covered her mouth as she watched the look alike Rangers devastate the city.

"Let's show them who the real Power Rangers are," Trini said.

"Totally," Kim smiled.

"It's morpin time," Jason yelled.

xxx

They stood on the street in shock. Their city was being ravaged by putties in inadequately made Ranger uniforms.

"Oh great, how are we supposed to know who's who," Zack asked.

"We're just going to have to trust each other," Billy said.

"Bring it on," Jason's double yelled.

"Let's do it," Jason said.

"You're mine, pinky," Kim's double replied, jumping in front of her.

"Whoa," Kim gasped.

She quickly picked herself back up.

"Kind of looking in a mirror doesn't it," Kim's double asked.

"Hardly," Kim said.

As the double tried to kick Kim, she did a back flip in the air.

"You're so going down wannabe," Kim said.

As soon as Kim kicked her double to the ground, it turned into a putty. She picked up the coin. It rapidly turned to dust, and the putty disappeared.

"Power sword," Jason yelled.

"Power sword," his double copied.

"You may wear red, but you're no leader," Jason said.

They both began battling. Soon, everyone had got rid of the putties.

xxx

At the Youth Center a couple of hours later, Jason was looking franticly for Emily.

"She's coming, she has to," he said.

"I'm sure she will," Zack laughed.

As if on cue, Emily made her presents known as she walked in. Jason smiled as he got up from his seat.

"Where are you two going anyway," Kim asked.

"The movies," Jason said.

Emily didn't say a word as Jason walked up to her.

"Um, are you ready to go," Jason asked.

"Well, that all depends," she finally said.

"Listen, I wasn't myself this morning at school. Can you forgive me," Jason asked.

"I will as long as you don't pull a stunt like that again. That was really inconsiderate what you and the guys did to that student today," Emily said.

"I promise," Jason replied.

"Then I guess the movie is still on for tonight," Emily smiled.

xxx

The next day at school, Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini, and Billy were called into the office. It seemed like it took for eternity to get there.

"I take it that you five have learned your lesson, correct," Principal Kaplan asked.

They all looked at Principal Kaplan and smiled as they shook their heads.

"We sure have," Jason said.

"And, Kimberly, no more short skirts," Principal Kaplan replied.

"You bet," she smiled.

Even though she had no clue what he was talking about, she agreed with him.

"Billy, Jason, and Zack, no more bulling," Principal Kaplan replied.

"You can count on us Mr. K," Zack said.

"Yes, sir," Billy nodded.

"Trini, no more pranks," Principal Kaplan said.

"Got it," she nodded.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I'm still looking for a new name for 'I Still'.


	5. The New Guy at School

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

SPECIAL THANKS TO…

_**Ghostwriter **_Thank you.

_**Bluejay4eva **_Glad you like it. To tell you the truth, there's a reason for that episode not being in here. You'll have to wait to find out. Hope I don't disappoint people when it comes out.

Chapter 4 The New Guy at School

A few days later, Jason was participating in a karate competition at the Youth Center. He had been training for months for this day. Who knew that the person he would be fighting would be their newest enemy?

"Good luck today, Jason," Ernie said.

"Thanks," he replied.

Jason looked back down to adjust his wristbands. When he looked back up, Emily was in front of him.

"Emily," Jason gasped, "you scared me."

"Sorry," she laughed. "I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks," Jason smiled.

"So, when were you expecting to teach me some karate," Emily asked.

"Ah, how about next week," Jason suggested. "I shouldn't have anything going on."

"Alright," Emily said.

As she walked away, she looked back at Jason and smiled. Emily walked over to her uncle with an immense smile on her face.

"You're falling for him, aren't you," Ernie asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Emily said.

Jason was up against Tommy Oliver. Tommy, brown hair and brown eyes, was the new guy at school. Tall, dark, and handsome, he was every girl's dream.

"Tommy, you ready," a friend asked.

All the girls drooled over their new classmate, but the girl he would fall for had not even noticed him.

"Um, yeah," Tommy said.

Jason had no clue how Tommy fought, but by the way he was practicing, Jason knew it wouldn't be an easy competition.

"Are you ready, Jason," Zack asked, handing him a water bottle.

Jason took a drink and began to stretch his arms and legs.

"You bet I am," he said, throwing his head back and left to right.

"So," Billy said, throwing a towel over his shoulder, "who do you have to contend against?"

"I'm up against the new guy, Tommy," Jason replied.

"He looks hard to beat," Zack said, taking a look at Jason's opponent.

"He's definitely pumped," Billy noticed.

Kim and Trini walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Trini smiled.

"Hey girls," Jason said.

Kim turned and finally saw Tommy for the first time.

"Oh, my," she said.

"Oh, my what, Kim," Zack asked.

"He's really cute," she sad.

She sighed and almost stopped breathing. Trini and Jason looked at Kim and rolled her eyes.

"Remember, Jase," Zack said, "keep a clear mind when you fight."

"Got it," Jason replied.

xxx

Their fight ended in a tie, not that you already knew that. Jason walked over to the group after shaking Tommy's hand.

"Great match, Jason," Zack said.

"Yeah, but I didn't win," he frowned.

"It's not about winning," Trini said, throwing an arm around him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to hit the showers, and I'll meet you back here," Jason said.

As they walked away, Kim stopped and looked at Tommy. Trini, trying to get her attention, walked over to her.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he," she asked.

"You could say that again," Kim said.

"Maybe you'll see him at school tomorrow," Trini replied.

As they walked up the stairs, Tommy turned and grinned.

"What's that look for," his friend asked.

"She's really cute," Tommy said.

"Who," his friend asked.

"The one in pink wearing the hat," Tommy said.

xxx

It so happened that the next day at school, Tommy had every single class with the five Rangers.

"Kim, he's walking towards this class," Trini said as she passed her friend to take her seat.

At the beginning of first period that day, Skull came and sat at an empty desk by Kim.

"Hey babe, anyone sitting here today," Skull asked.

"Just leave me alone, Skull," Kim said as she moved her desk further away.

"Why should I," he asked.

All of a sudden, Kim saw someone walk behind Skull, but she could not tell who it was.

"Because she said so," the voice said.

The voice was that of Tommy's.

"Why are you here new guy," Skull asked.

"Changed schedules. Now, you heard her. Leave the lady alone," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me," Skull asked.

"I am," Tommy said, walking closer and closer to Skull.

"I'll deal with you later new guy," Skull replied.

Kim could not keep her eyes off of Tommy.

"The name's Tommy Oliver. Maybe you should write it down… like on your hand," he said.

As Skull walked back to his own seat next to Bulk, Kim and Tommy started laughing.

"Thanks," Kim said, turning back to face Tommy, "that was really great."

"No problem," Tommy smiled.

He then realized who she was, and began walking away.

"Um… I'm Kimberly by the way. Kimberly Hart," she said.

Tommy took a deep breath and turned back to her.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," he said, shaking her hand. "Say, is anyone sitting here? I don't know where the free seats are."

"No, you can," Kim replied.

Kim looked down and blushed.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"How long have you been here," Kim finally asked after a pause.

"My family moved to Angel Grove two weeks ago. I started school last week," Tommy said.

Trini looked over at Billy and winked.

"Are you confident it's a good idea for Kimberly to be associating herself with Tommy," Billy asked.

"I don't see any predicament in it," Trini said.

"Well, if Kimberly is indeed developing feelings for our new classmate, I'm afraid Rita will notice and try to use that to her advantage," Billy sighed.

Trini looked over at the two and bit her lower lip.

"I hope not," she whispered.

xxx

Tommy walked with Kim to their next class.

"Tommy," Kim said, "thanks again for all your help. It meant a lot to me."

"Hey, it was nothing. If I see someone in trouble, I try to help them out," Tommy replied.

Kim looked back up and took a deep breath. She eyed Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, who all winked.

"Do you want to meet me and a few others at the Youth Center after school today," Kim asked.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question," Tommy admitted. "Sure, that sounds cool."

As Tommy walked over to his desk, Kim looked down and smiled.

"Hey," Trini said, "I see you and Tommy finally met."

"Yeah, he's so sweet. I just hope he shows up at the Youth Center after school," Kim sighed.

"You invited him to the Youth Center," Jason asked, walking in class with Billy and Zack.

"Do you have a problem with that," Kim snapped.

"No," Jason replied.

"No," Zack said.

"Billy," Kim asked.

"Not at all," he said.

She couldn't help but notice a little resistance in his voice.

"Billy, what's wrong," Kim asked.

"I just don't want Rita using him against us," he admitted.

"I haven't even thought about that," Kim said, biting her lip.

xxx

Rita turned form her telescope. She had been watching Kim and Tommy walking down the hall.

"Goldar, take a look at that guy," she said. "He seems to be attracting the Pink Ranger."

"What do you plan on doing with him," he asked.

"Use him against them of course," Rita said. "Finster!"

He came walking out of the back room.

"Yes, my Queen," he asked.

"Where's the Green Power Coin," Rita inquired.

"Why it's in my work area," Finster said.

"Perfect, we'll need it," Rita smiled.

xxx

Tommy and a friend walked out of the library after studying for a History test.

"So, where are you going right now," his friend asked.

"I'm off to the Youth Center to meet a few people," Tommy said.

"Would any of them happen to be that chick from yesterday," his friend asked.

"Yeah, why," Tommy laughed.

"Man, any guy would die to be you right now," his friend said.

"Why," Tommy asked.

He just rolled his eyes. Tommy felt stupid for not knowing what he meant by that.

"Kimberly Hart is like one of the hottest Angel Grove High's single females," his friend said.

"Then why don't you ask her out," Tommy laughed.

"Because, any guy that tries to get near her has to go by Jason Scott," his friend said.

"Well, he sure didn't get in Skull's face today," Tommy whispered.

"What was that," his friend asked.

"Well, Skull was patronizing her during class this morning, and I got him off her back. Jason didn't seem to have a problem in me walking her to class either," Tommy realized.

"Damn, you must've done something right," his friend laughed.

"I guess so," Tommy said. "Later man."

Tommy took a right into an empty alley. Putties sudden descended from the sky.

"Whoa, great, just what I need," Tommy said.

He paused as he put his bag down.

"What are these things anyway," Tommy asked.

He managed to get two putties off of him. As time passed, Tommy was able to defeat them all.

"Weird," Tommy said.

Soon after, Rita appeared on top of a building.

"What… who are you," Tommy asked.

He fell to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing to me," Tommy moaned.

"Hello, Tommy," Rita said.

"How… how do you know my name," he asked, barely able to talk.

"You have been chosen to become my evil Green Ranger," Rita said.

"No! Why would I want to work for evil," Tommy asked.

"You will soon enough," Rita said.

Rita teleported Tommy to her castle located on the moon to make him her evil Green Ranger.

xxx

Back at Billy's lab, Trini and Kim came walking in.

"Hey guys," Trini said.

Kim's head was down, arms crossed. Everyone knew something was up.

"What's with the long face, Kim," Jason asked.

"It's Tommy," Trini said.

Kim shot her head towards her.

"What happened," Zack asked.

"He was a no show, that's what," Kim said as her voice got angrier.

She began to wonder if was for the best. Becoming involved with Tommy would put him in more danger than he could imagine.

"Man, I'm sorry," Jason apologized.

"I'm worried," Kim finally said, sounding less angry. "Tommy wouldn't have done that. At least I don't think so."

"Maybe he got tied up with something," Billy predicted.

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible," she said. "Maybe it was for the best that he didn't show up."

Suddenly, Jason's communicator went off.

"We read you. What is it," he asked.

"Rangers, come to the Command Center immediately. There is something you need to see," Zordon said.

"Right," Jason nodded.

"What do you think is up," Zack asked.

"I wish I knew," Jason said.

xxx

Back with Tommy, Rita was getting ready to make Tommy her evil Green Ranger.

"What are you going to do with me," Tommy asked.

Putties had tied him down to a table, making it difficult to move.

"Don't worry, Tommy. It will all be over very soon," Rita said, brushing a hand along Tommy's cheek.

"Don't touch me witch," he yelled.

"You have no one to help you boy. Not even that sweet girl you met today," Rita said. "What was her name again…Kimberly?"

"I swear, Rita, if you do anything to her I'll…" Tommy began.

"Don't worry, Kimberly's is none of my concern right now," she said.

"What the hell do you mean by that," Tommy asked.

"You'll know in time. That is if you even remember," Rita said.

As she pushed a button, Tommy screamed and became unconscious.

xxx

Five streams of light entered the Command Center. Alpha was walking back and forth.

"What going on," Jason asked.

"Oh, Rangers, thanks goodness you are here," Alpha said.

"Is everything alright," Billy asked.

"Rangers, I have some disturbing news," Zordon said. "Observe the viewing globe."

They all gasped as they watched Tommy being attacked by the putties.

"I knew it," Kim said.

The room became silent as the viewing globe showed Tommy being captured by Rita.

"Oh no," Kim gasped.

xxx

When Tommy woke up, his eyes were glowing green. He broke the straps and sat up.

"Who do you have to destroy," Rita asked.

"The Power Rangers," Tommy said, in an almost zombie voice.

"Good. Now, your friend Jason is the Red Ranger. Trini is the Yellow Ranger. Billy is the Blue Ranger. Zack is the Black Ranger, and Kimberly is the Pink Ranger," Rita replied.

"None of them mean anything to me," Tommy said.

"Excellent," Rita smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

What do you think? 'Green With Evil.' Did I leave you hanging? Well, I couldn't have. Ya'll know the ending. POO! (Laughs) And I'm serious about the rating. I have a feeling it might need to be changed in the future. Just let me know, please.


	6. Breaking the Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger. I do own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

SPECIAL THANKS TO…

_**Lita Lighting **_Thanks.

_**Pink Crane **_Thanks too.

Chapter 5 Breaking the Spell

The next day after school, Jason went to the park to meet up with Emily.

"Hey," Emily smiled.

She walked over to Jason, who was practicing some of his karate moves to show her.

"Hey, Emily," Jason smiled.

"I'm really glad you found time to help me with karate," she said.

"Yeah," Jason said, "I kind of need a little distraction right now anyway."

"What kind of distraction," Emily asked sadistically as she moved closer to Jason.

He gulped as she put her hand on his chest.

"I just need to get my mind off of some things right now, and karate helps me forget them," Jason admitted.

"Oh," Emily said disappointedly.

"So, um, are you ready," Jason asked.

"Yeah," Emily smiled.

As Jason began teaching Emily some kicks, his communicator went off.

"_Not now_," Jason moaned to himself.

"What was that," Emily asked.

"My pager," Jason lied. "My mom's calling me."

"You have to go," Emily frowned.

"I'm really sorry, Emily," Jason apologized.

"It's alright," she said. "There will be a rain check though, right?"

"Of course," Jason smiled. "Bye."

He left Emily a little shocked as he kissed her check before he left.

"This is Jason," he said.

"Jason, you and the other Rangers need to report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon told him.

"Okay," he said.

xxx

Everyone was at the Command Center within a few minutes. The Rangers were unaware of what was happening.

"Zordon, what is it," Zack asked.

"Observe the viewing globe," he said.

Everyone but Kim turned. She was puzzled by Zordon's attitude.

"Rita has released Tommy," Alpha said.

Trini looked at Kim, who walked up to her.

"Isn't that a good thing," Kim asked.

"It's not that easy, Kimberly," Alpha said.

"I'm sorry to say that Rita already has him under her spell. He is now her evil Green Ranger," Zordon finished.

Kim looked down, and crossed her arms as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll go find him and try to talk to him," she offered.

"Be careful, Kimberly," Zordon said.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Jason put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who knows what the hell he'll do to you," he told her.

"I'll be back soon," was all Kim said.

A flash of pink exited the Command Center.

"The girl has guts, I'll give her that much," Zack said.

"Can you blame her," Trini asked. "Tommy's the first guy that hasn't gotten all up in her face asking for a date."

"Ah, so that's why you didn't interfere in their first meeting," Billy said as he turned to Jason.

"He seemed to be really sincere," Jason admitted.

xxx

Kim appeared outside the Youth Center. She took a deep breath and entered the building. Hopefully he was there.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Tommy," Kim asked, putting both arms on the counter.

"The new guy, right," he wondered.

"Yes," Kim smiled.

At least he knew who he was.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's over there," Ernie said.

Ernie pointed to Tommy, who was working out.

"Oh," Kim said, turning towards where Ernie was pointing to.

She looked over at him and sighed.

"_Man, he's really handsome. Why did Rita do this," _Kim asked herself.

She shook herself from her thoughts and turned back to Ernie.

"Thanks," Kim said.

Kim started walking towards Tommy. She put hair behind her ears and sighed again.

"Tommy. Tommy, I know," Kim said.

Kim paused and looked around to make sure no one was overhearing.

"I know you're the Green Ranger," she whispered.

"Well then, Pink Ranger," Tommy said as Kim's eyes grew, "you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed."

She couldn't believe that he knew about them.

"Let us help you," Kim said, almost crying.

Tommy got up and was now standing in front of Kim.

"We can break Rita's spell," Kim said.

When Kim tried to touch his hand, Tommy pulled it closer to him.

"Why do you care so much? You don't mean anything to me," Tommy said.

"You don't mean that," Kim cried.

His grip got tighter.

"Tommy, please, you're hurting me," Kim cried.

The grip loosened as Tommy's head went down. He began taking deep breaths.

"Kim… I don't… mean to… hurt you…" Tommy said.

His head went back, and Kim became a little frightened.

"Shut up, Tommy," he yelled, but it seemed to be the real Tommy. "You're not good!"

He looked back at Kim, who had watery eyes.

"Tommy," Kim asked.

His eyes glowed green, and he pulled her hand away.

"You have been warned," Tommy said.

He left Kim all alone with questions she needed answers to.

xxx

Kim went back to the Command Center after she washed her face. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been crying.

"You're right," Kim sighed. "He is definitely out to get us, but for a second, I could've sworn a little of the old Tommy was back."

"Zordon," Trini said, looking back from Kim, "there has to be a way to save him."

"Tommy was able to break the spell for a moment because of his sword," he replied.

"Sword," Jason asked.

"Yes, the Sword of Darkness is what keeps Tommy under Rita's spell," Zordon said.

"So, that's why Tommy can't stay unmorphed for a long period of time," Billy realized.

"Right, Billy," Alpha said.

Kim had had her head buried in her hands. She finally lifted in up and walked over to Billy.

"What do we do, Billy," Kim asked.

"We have to destroy the sword. It'll release Tommy from the spell," he said.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere," Zack smiled. "Let's get Tommy back."

He looked over at Kim and smiled.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

"Wait," Trini yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned to Trini.

"Is he attacking anything," Trini asked.

The alarm went off almost right after that.

"He is now," Kim said.

"It's morphin time," Jason repeated.

xxx

Everyone scanned the place to find Tommy.

"Look, there he is," Kim said.

"Let's do this," Jason sighed.

Kim was the first to take off.

"Tommy, remember me," she asked, running towards the Green Ranger.

She stopped right in front of him.

"Please, I'm trying to help you. You got to remember helping me, and now I'm trying to return the favor," Kim cried.

"You can't help me, and no one can help you, Pink Ranger. You all will die," Tommy laughed.

"Tommy, no," Kim begged.

The blast of energy from the sword when it hit the ground sent Kim flying.

"Are you okay, Kim," Trini asked, running to her side with Billy.

"I think I am," she moaned. "I need to help him."

"You're not alright, Kimberly," Billy said, keeping Kim from getting up. "You're severely hurt."

"I don't care," she told him.

Zack ran up to them.

"Kim, you need to stay where you are," he commanded.

"Tommy," she said, almost in a whisper.

She weakly got up and started walking towards Tommy.

"Tommy, let me help you," Kim said.

He threw his hands up, which caused Kim to levitate.

"Tommy, let her go," Jason yelled.

"Very well," he said.

He sent Kim soaring into Jason. This time, Kim didn't open her eyes. Jason tried waking her up, but nothing would work.

"You dumb ass! Do you have any clue what you have done," he asked.

"She should have listened to me to begin with," Tommy said.

"Alpha, get Kim out of here, now," Jason yelled.

"Trini, go help Alpha," Billy said.

"No, Billy. You go," she replied.

"But…" he began.

"Now," Trini said.

xxx

When Billy arrived at the Command Center, Kim was no longer morphed.

"Billy, why didn't you and others stop her," Alpha asked.

Billy undid his helmet.

"Alpha, we tried," he said.

Tears were coming down his face. He knew he should have grabbed her.

"Alpha, this was Kimberly's choice to do what she did," Zordon said.

"Zordon, will Kimberly be alright," Billy asked.

"Yes, but it might be a while before she awakes," he said.

"Tommy's not going to believe it when he finds out what he did to Kimberly," Billy sighed.

"He has to understand that he had no control of himself while under this spell," Zordon said.

Billy looked back from Kim. Her body was covered in cuts and burses.

"I know, Zordon. I just hope he does," he said.

xxx

Jason, Trini, and Zack were still fighting Tommy when Billy got back.

"Jason, break the sword," Billy yelled.

Jason turned to Billy and nodded.

"Just about to do that," he said.

Someone then tapped on Billy's shoulder. He turned and almost fell.

"Kimberly," Billy gasped.

He hugged her and pulled her back.

"Wait, I just got here. How did you wake up so fast, and why did Zordon let you come," Billy asked.

"Alpha was able to revive me quicker than he thought. I gave Zordon my word that I wouldn't get involved in this," Kim said.

"Can I hold you to that," Billy asked.

"Ranger's honor," Kim sighed.

She put her hand up and smiled. They both laughed.

"Still sore," Billy asked.

"A little," Kim admitted.

"You know it's dangerous here not morphed," Billy said.

"Yeah, I know," Kim sighed.

She had to close her eyes when she saw Jason and Tommy fighting.

"Tommy, just let me help you bro," Jason begged.

"Never," he said.

Jason was able to get the sword out of Tommy's hands and broke it into a million pieces. When Tommy fell to the ground, Jason allowed Kim to go over to him.

"Are you okay," Kim wondered.

"Where am I you guys," Tommy asked as Kim helped him up the best that she could.

He was in shock when he saw Kim's body.

"Kimberly, you… you're hurt," Tommy gasped.

She covered her arm with her hand.

"You were under one of Rita's spells. You don't remember," Kim asked.

Flashbacks went through Tommy's mind as he closed his eyes.

"Let's get back to the Command Center," Trini said.

"Yeah," Billy nodded.

Tommy pulled Kim to the side right before they teleported back to the Command Center.

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry. I know I'm the one that did that to you now. Will you ever forgive me," he asked.

"I'm okay, Tommy, really, I am. Don't worry," she said as she looked down and smiled.

"Man, Kim," he sighed, taking her hand, which surprised him at the moment he did it, "I feel guilty for what happened. What have I done?"

"Don't," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, man," Jason replied, walking back towards them.

They quickly released their hands.

"You had no control of what you were doing," Jason told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad this whole thing's over," Tommy said.

"I think we all are, Tommy," Kim smiled.

xxx

As she watched, Rita was getting even more pissed.

"No," she yelled. "Zordon will soon have control of all six coins! I don't believe it. All my hard work to get that coin down the drain. I thought Tommy was going to destroy the Power Rangers."

"You'll find a way, my queen," Goldar said.

xxx

At the Command Center, everyone was glad the spell on Tommy was broken, and that Kim was all right.

"It is good to see that the spell on you has broken, Tommy," Zordon said.

He just looked around in amazement.

"What in the world is this place," Tommy asked.

"I'm Alpha 5," the robot said.

"Welcome, Tommy. I am Zordon," he replied. "This is my Command Center. Since you know who the Power Rangers are, you need to obey one rule."

"Sure, what is it," he asked.

"You must promise to never tell anyone who the Power Ranger's identities are," Zordon said.

"Wait, Tommy isn't the sixth Ranger you've been looking for," Kim asked.

"It is possible," Zordon said. "But we must make sure he is."

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

How did you this new version?


	7. A New Ranger

SPECIAL THANKS TO…

_**Ghostwriter **_I'm glad you liked it.

Chapter 6 A New Ranger

After two days, Kim's cuts and burses were still healing. She was able to cover them pretty well from her mom and brother. Tommy had finally stopped apologizing to her.

"How are you doing," Jason asked Kim, sitting next to her at the Youth Center.

"Better," Kim sighed.

"You know he didn't mean it," Trini said.

Kim looked over at her and smiled.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Come on you guys, over there," Jason said covering his communicator as it went off again.

They walked into the hallway.

"Yes, Zordon," Jason answered.

"Rangers, come to the Command Center. I have something to show you all," he said.

"Hey, have you seen Tommy today," Zack asked, running up to them. "I had practice with him, but he never showed up."

"I haven't seen him either," Billy said.

"He was in class today," Jason informed them.

"I know. Maybe he forgot," Kim said.

Zack then realized where they were. He looked around in confusion.

"Why are you all here," Zack asked.

"We got to go," Jason said, tapping on his communicator.

xxx

The flashes of pink, red, black, blue, and yellow entered the Command Center.

"Rangers," Zordon said, "the new Ranger is here."

"Come on, we already know who it is," Billy laughed, looking over at Trini and smiling.

"No fair, you two already know," Kim frowned.

"No wonder why they were quiet at the Youth Center," Jason realized.

"It's so obvious," Trini laughed.

"Will you please walk out new Ranger," Alpha said.

The Rangers watched as the shadow came closer.

"I can't look," Kim said.

You could tell Kim was nervous. She has been through so much the past week.

"Hey, open you eyes," Billy told Kim.

When they saw that it was Tommy, everyone smiled and walked up to him.

"Alright," Jason said.

"This is great," Zack smiled.

"You will still be the Green Ranger and will be controlling the Dragonzord," Alpha said.

Kim brushed her hand on Tommy's arm.

"They couldn't have picked the perfect person for the job," she smiled.

Suddenly, the viewing globe came on.

"Ranger's," Zordon said, "observe the viewing globe."

They all turned to see Rita's new plan.

"Figures," said Billy, adjusting his glasses, "another one of Rita's monsters."

"Are you ready for this, Tommy," Jason asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"You'll do great," Kim smiled.

"It's morpin time," Jason yelled.

"Dragonzord," Tommy called.

"Mastodon," Zack replied.

"Pterodactyl," Kim yelled.

"Triceratops," Billy called.

"Saber-tooth tiger," Trini replied.

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason yelled.

xxx

The Rangers stood in front of the three story monster.

"That thing's huge," Jason sighed, stepping back a little.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "but we can do it."

Jason smiled through his red helmet at the newest member of the team.

"We need Dinozord power, now," they all yelled.

"Let's put them together you guys," Jason said.

"Drangonzord," Tommy yelled, playing a tune on his flute.

The sword destroyed the monster easily.

"Way to go you all," Tommy said.

"This had to have been a test from Rita to see how Tommy would do," Billy replied.

xxx

Tommy now stood in the middle of the Command Center looking up at Zordon. The rest looked on behind him.

"Tommy, you are truly a one of a kind Ranger," Zordon said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You were great," Kim smiled, throwing her arm around him, then quickly removing it and looked down.

She had never been that comfortable touching a guy after just meeting them. She was surprised she didn't let go of Tommy's hand when he was apologizing to her.

"Welcome to the team," Jason said, giving Tommy the typical guy greeting, which is anything but hugging.

Kim then put her hand in the middle of the group. The rest happily followed.

"Power Rangers," the all yelled.

xxx

The six Rangers walked into the Youth Center laughing.

"Boy, what a day," Trini sighed.

"Yeah," Jason said, "no kidding. I'm ready for bed."

"I think we all do," Zack laughed.

"Already tired," asked a voice.

Jason sat up and turned to find Emily behind him.

"If you only knew," he sighed.

"Hey," said two voices.

"Oh no," Kim moaned, "I know those smells anywhere."

"What are you geeks doing here," Bulk asked.

"The better question is… what are you two doing here," Tommy wondered.

"Besides, the Youth Center is a public place," Billy said.

Zack chuckled under his breath.

"Well we… we…" Skull stared.

"I thought so," Tommy said as they walked away.

Zack high fived Billy when they sat down.

"I'm going to pick up my gym cloths and I'll be right back," Kim said.

"Emily, why don't you sit down with us," Zack suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a previous engagement," she said.

"What kind of engagement," Jason asked.

"I have babysitting duties tonight taking care of my little brother," Emily said.

xxx

When Kim got back, she worked on mainly beam. Tommy watched her practice, hands crossed on the beam.

"Great beam work, Kim," he said.

"Thanks, Tommy," she smiled. "That really means a lot to me."

And she meant that too. Tommy seemed more interested in her hobby than any of her other boyfriends.

"_He's not my boyfriend, he's not my boyfriend_," Kim kept telling herself, "_yet."_

This was true. They weren't going out. Not yet anyway.

"I'm going to try that move again," Kim said.

"Looked pretty good to me," Tommy smiled.

"You have a lot to learn about gymnastics then," Kim said.

Back at the table, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini were there sitting.

"What time is it, Jason," Trini asked.

"It's almost 6:30," he told her.

"Kim's getting really good at beam," Zack noticed.

He had been keeping an eye on the two flirters.

"I agree," Billy said.

"My parents want me home by 7:00," Trini sighed, getting up.

"Later," Billy said.

Kim noticed Trini walking passed her.

"Hey," she called, jumping off the beam, "you're leaving, Trini?"

"Yeah, I need to get home," she said.

"I'll call you," Kim replied.

"Alright, later," Trini waved.

"Bye," Tommy said.

Kim and Tommy came walking up to the table, laughing.

"I'm so happy that you're one of us, Tommy," Kim smiled.

"Do you two know what time it is," Jason asked.

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to," Kim said.

Zack and Billy laughed.

"It's 6:45," Jason said.

"Well, you four can leave. I still have to change," Kim reminded them.

"Yeah, I better get going," Tommy said.

"Bye," Kim smiled.

The three guys started laughing as Tommy left.

"What," Kim asked.

"Why don't you just ask him out," Zack laughed.

"Don't make me laugh," Kim said.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the locker room.

"What are you doing," Billy asked as he saw Jason a napkin and pen.

"You'll find out in time my friend," Jason said.

The three left after Jason placed the napkin under Kim's drink.

xxx

Kim walked out of the locker room to find the three had left.

"Typical," she laughed.

As she took a drink, she noticed writing on her napkin.

"What in…" Kim began.

"_Don't wait forever_," it read.

"Come on now," Kim laughed. "We haven't even talked about it."

She folded up the paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"Jason," Kim laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This never happened (as you know). It would have been hilarious though.


	8. Billy Gone Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kevin Hart, Kim's brother.

Chapter 7 Billy Gone Bad

An evil laugh came from Rita's mouth as she walked into the throne room from her bedroom.

"I have the perfect way to get rid of Billy," Rita said.

Glodar walked outside to where Rita was looking through her telescope. She was trying to take the Power Ranger's down, one by one.

"What is your plan, my queen," Goldar asked.

She looked over at him and gave him an evil smile.

"I'll make an evil Billy to steal all of the Ranger's power morphers and communicators. They will be powerless to stop me," Rita laughed.

"Excellent my queen. With Billy gone, they're useless," Goldar said.

"Now, to put my plan into motion," Rita replied. "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen," he asked.

"I need you to mold me an evil Billy," Rita said.

Finster nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

Rita and Goldar made there way back into the throne room as Finster walked back into the back room.

"I'll gather the putties to begin the attack," Goldar told her.

"Good idea," Rita said.

With that, Goldar disappeared with about a couple dozen putties.

xxx

The six Rangers were at the park, walking across the playground. It had actually been a pretty decent day considering the fact it was raining all day yesterday.

"What a beautiful day," Kim said, looking up at the blue sky.

"Sure is," Tommy smiled.

Kim looked over at him and grinned. The sexual tension was definitely there.

"_Oh boy, you're so cute_," Kim said to herself.

"Why doesn't Tommy just ask her out already," Zack whispered to Jason.

"Give it time bro," Jason laughed. "It'll happen in time. I've already left her that message."

"I guess," Zack sighed.

Tommy looked down at his project and sighed.

"I hope this vase for my project will work," he said.

"That thing's a vase," Zack joked.

"Come on bro, give me a break," Tommy said. "I never took art at my old high school."

"I'm just giving you shit," Zack laughed. "I'm not that good in art either."

Suddenly, putties appeared all around them.

"Not you clay heads," Jason moaned.

They put down their bags and began fighting.

"Hey putty, you forgot to tie your shoes," Tommy said.

He kicked the putty to the ground and laughed.

"Dumb ass. I can't believe he fell for that," Tommy laughed.

"Good one bro," Jason said. "Don't they know they don't have shoes?"

"Go back to Rita," Trini yelled, sending a putty flying into a tree.

Billy ducked as a putty ran towards him.

"That's not appropriate. Trying to hit a guy with glasses, huh," he asked.

"Hey," Jason said, "pick on someone else, would ya? You're games are getting boring."

"Putties, over here," Kim yelled.

Three of them came running after her. Her eyes grew, and she began running.

"Shit! Real bright there Kim," she said.

She jumped up and landed on a putty, causing it to hit a tree. The others soon followed.

"Three for one, not bad," Kim laughed.

"Check this out," Zack said, beginning to do some of his hip hop moves.

The putties became dizzy and fell on top of each other.

"What can I say? Some got it, and some don't," Zack said.

While fighting, five putties caught Billy off guard.

"Let me go," Billy yelled.

The putties disappeared with him without any one knowing.

xxx

Billy showed up on the ground of one of Rita's dark dimensions. He got up and adjusted his glasses.

"Whoa, where am I," Billy asked, taking a look around at the empty room.

Goldar came walking in.

"Hello there, Billy," he said.

Billy jumped into his fighting stance.

"Goldar, what do you want with me," he asked.

"You're going to help Rita steal your friend's power morphers and their communicators," he said.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do comply with you, Goldar," Billy asked, crossing his arms. "You have another thing coming if you think I'll ever betray my friends."

"We have our ways, Blue Ranger," he said as the evil Billy came walking out of a dark corner.

As Billy reached for his morpher, he found it was not there.

"What," he gasped.

Billy could do nothing but stare at himself.

"Looking for this, Blue Ranger," the evil Billy asked, holding up the communicator and morpher.

"Hand it to me," Billy yelled.

"Don't think so," the evil Billy laughed.

"Now go, Billy, and get what I told you to get," Goldar said.

"Yes, Lord Goldar," he nodded.

"I won't let you get away with this, Goldar," Billy said.

"There is nothing you can do," he laughed.

"_We'll see about that_," Billy said to himself.

xxx

Back at the park, the other five Rangers were still fighting the putties.

"Hey you guys, where's Billy," Kim asked, taking a deep breath.

"Hold on you guys," the evil Billy yelled.

He kicked down a putty that was attacking Jason. Jason just looked at the guy who he thought was Billy.

"Billy," he asked, confused, "I haven't taught you that move yet."

"Um, yeah, it just sort of just happened," he said.

"Where have you been, Billy," Trini asked, taking him in her arms. "You had me so scared."

He allowed her to embrace him, but only for a few seconds. There was still a job that needed to get done.

"You noticed that I was gone," the evil Billy asked.

"We thought putties had you backed into a corner there for a while," Kim said.

"Yeah, you can say that's what happened. Um, listen, do you mine me having your communicators and morphers," the evil Billy asked.

"Why do you need them, Billy," Zack wondered, handing him his communicator.

"I need to check some things out on them, that's all," he said.

"If you say so," Trini sighed.

She never doubted anything he did. There was reason to.

"Do you need any help with fixing the problem," Trini asked.

"No," the evil Billy rejected sharply.

"I think I'll keep my communicator, Billy," Jason said, holding on to it. "Just in case."

"Whatever," he replied, turning around.

Jason gave Billy a baffled look as he turned from him. There was something he did not like about Billy taking the communicators and morphers from them.

"Zordon, come in," he whispered into his communicator.

"_Yes, Jason_," he asked.

"Um, is there anything wrong with the communicators or morphers," he wondered.

"_No, there are no malfunctions_," Zordon told him.

"Weird," Jason said, looking back to make sure Billy wasn't listening, "Billy just asked for them."

"_Keep a close eye on him, Jason_," Zordon replied.

"You got it," he promised.

xxx

Back at Rita's, Billy was watching everything. He could not believe that no one suspected anything.

"Man," Billy sighed, turning away and throwing his hands in his sandy blonde hair, "I got to find a way out of here and save them before it's too late."

"You'll never get out of here," Rita said, walking in. "As we speak, you have your friends things."

"Wh… what are you going to do with them," Billy asked timidly.

"Take a wild guess. You are the smart one of the bunch," Rita laughed.

"I have a few, and all of them end up in you failing," Billy said.

Billy turned from her. He turned his attention back to watching his evil self.

"You foolish boy, you have no clue," Rita laughed.

"No, I may not, but it'll be ruined I'm sure. There just has to be a way out of here," Billy said.

"Forget it. There's no need to be looking around, because there's no way out," Rita replied.

"I'll find one, and you won't be able to get away with your plan," Billy said.

"I think I already have," Rita laughed.

Rita left Billy alone with a haunting laugh.

xxx

At the Youth Center, everyone was wondering what Billy was up to. Ever since the attack he hadn't been the same. Instead of sitting with them, he was at the gym side of the Youth Center working out.

"Billy's acting different," Kim said.

She put her pencil in her mouth and looked down at a paper.

"Way different," Trini sighed.

Trini had never seen him like this before.

"What happened to him at the park today," Zack asked.

"I wonder what's up with him," Tommy said.

Jason just sat there, not saying a word.

"You okay, Jase," Zack asked.

"Jason…" Kim said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

He took a look at Billy, who was working out, which wasn't normal for the science wiz, and began looking back towards the group.

"Hey, Kim… Tommy," Jason began.

"Yeah, Jase," Tommy asked.

"Let's go to the park and see if Billy does anything… non Billy," he suggested.

Kim and Tommy looked over at ach other and nodded.

"Sounds good," Kim said.

"Hey, Billy," Tommy called, getting up, "can you come here for just a second?"

"What is it," he asked, walking beside the table.

"Jason, Kim, and I found something at the park today that we think you should see," Tommy said.

"Fine, let's go, and make it quick," the evil Billy commanded.

Billy's annoyed voice was a clear sign that something was wrong. Jason turned to the others.

"Don't worry," he said, "we'll be back before you know it.'

"Yeah, it's just a little something," Kim added.

"Good luck," Zack whispered.

Trini gave them two thumbs up before they turned to leave.

"Something's definitely fishy," she said after they left.

Zack nodded in agreement.

"They just got to figure out what it is," he sighed.

xxx

Billy was still trapped in Rita's dark dimension. When Goldar walked in, he noticed the screen that Billy was keeping an eye on.

"And what do we have here," he laughed.

Billy was startled by his voice.

"Oh great, you're back," he sighed.

"It seems that you, Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason are on your way to the park," Goldar said.

The Blue Ranger rolled his eyes. Did Goldar think he was blind or something? He was seeing the same thing he was,

"Come on guys," Billy said, almost yelling. "You have to know that that's not me."

"It seems that the three of them have no real reason to believe that that's not you,' Goldar said.

Billy was really getting tired of his words.

"_Wait a minute_," he said to himself, looking at Jason's arm. "_Jason still has his_ _communicator on. That means that he has to know that that's not me. He just has to. If he doesn't, then why does he still have it on_?"

Billy played it cool, not letting Goldar know that Jason knew. Well, that hopefully knew he knew anyway.

"So, was there a particular reason you bestowed me with your grace," Billy smarted off.

Goldar walked off without saying anything.

xxx

Finally, Kim, Tommy, Jason, and the evil Billy got to the park.

"Alright, what is it that you wanted me to see," the evil Billy asked.

"Just keep looking, Billy," Kim said. "It should be here somewhere."

When he was not looking at them, Jason told Kim and Tommy what Zordon told him earlier.

"We got to get our morphers," Tommy whispered.

As the three carefully got their morphers, putties appeared. When that happened, they all dropped them.

"You guys, my morpher," Kim yelled as two putties grabbed her arms, pulling her back.

The putties had Jason and Tommy too.

"I can't reach mine either," Tommy yelled.

"Man, let go of me you creeps," Jason said, out of breath from trying to get the putties off of him.

Kim gave a horrified look at Tommy.

"What are we going to do," she cried.

"Have no clue," he said.

"You silly Rangers," the evil Billy laughed as he walked towards the three teens that were being held down.

He bent down to pick up the morphers.

"You shouldn't have done that," he finished.

"Billy, no," Jason yelled.

xxx

Watching everything, the real Billy was trying to find a way out any way he could.

"Don't worry you guys, help's on the way… soon, I hope," Billy prayed.

Billy placed his hand underneath his chin.

"Maybe if I disconnect these two wires, I should be able to interfere with…"

The wires exploded, causing Billy to fly into the wall.

"Damn it. Never thought about that," he moaned.

Billy put his glasses back on and smiled. He could not believe he had just said what he did.

"Alright, it worked! I better get out of here before monkey breath comes looking for me," he said.

He moaned, remembering he did not have any way out. Out of nowhere, he found himself in the park.

"Thanks Alpha," Billy said.

That was the only way he would have been able to get out of Rita's dark dimension.

"Whoa," Billy whispered, stopping in back of the evil Billy.

Not knowing Billy was behind him, the evil Billy still was facing Kim, Tommy, and Jason, who kept quiet after seeing him appear.

"What are smiling about, Pinky," he evil Billy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kim said.

Billy quickly grabbed his morpher.

"I see you found a way out after all," his evil counter part laughed.

"It's time for you to go home," Billy said.

"What," he asked.

Jason gave a little smirk. The shyness in Billy was fading away. Becoming a Power Ranger had really changed him.

"It's morphin time," Billy yelled.

Billy transformed into the Blue Ranger and took out his power blaster.

"No," the evil Billy yelled.

As the evil Billy disappeared, so did the putties.

"You guys alright," Billy asked, running towards Kim, Tommy, and Jason.

"Yeah," Tommy said, helping Kim up from the ground.

"It's good to have the real Billy back," Kim smiled, hugging him.

xxx

They went back to the Youth Center laughing. Trini and Zack looked at each and smiled.

"So," Trini said, getting up out of her seat, "that wasn't the real Billy?"

"Where did Rita have you," Zack asked.

"She had me in one of her dark dimensions," Billy said.

Everyone sat back down after Trini hugged Billy.

"Why did Rita want all of our things," Kim asked, really confused.

"If she would have had that," Tommy said as Kim turned his way, "we would have no powers right now whatsoever."

Billy got in to his backpack and carefully passed out their morphers and communicators.

"Or worse," Jason said as he received his morpher and communicator, "she could have made a team of evil Rangers to destroy us when we're powerless."

"I'm glad that's not going to have happen anytime soon," Kim sighed

"Um, it kind of already did," Zack laughed.

Billy looked down and took a deep breath. He still could not believe what had happened to him.

"I feel so awful," Billy said. "I almost destroyed the Power Rangers, my teammates, and my friends."

"Oh, Billy, no you didn't," Trini told him, throwing her arm around him, trying to comfort him. "It wasn't you."

She hated when he put himself down like that.

"Still, I feel like it was," Billy sighed.

"We forgive you," Jason smiled. "You got to know that."

"Hey," Kim said, "but you also saved Jason, Tommy, and myself."

"That's right man," Zack said.

Then, he rewound himself.

"Wait, you did," Zack asked.

"Yes," Jason laughed. "Billy, there's no reason to put yourself down. What you need is a smoothie."

Jason turned to face the counter.

"Hey, Ernie, can you get six smoothies over here," he asked.

"Sure thing, Jason," he replied. "I'll have Emily bring them right out."

"That should cheer you up," Trini smiled.

"Were you talking about Jason or Billy," Zack asked.

"Billy," Trini laughed.

"I hope so," Billy sighed. "After today, I don't know what to do."

"It'll be alright, Billy," Kim smiled.

"Here are your drinks guys," Emily said.

"Thanks," Jason smiled.

"You're welcome," Emily said.

Jason didn't stop looking at her until she turned his way.

"Just ask her out already," Zack laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," Jason sighed.

He got up from his chair and handed her way.

"Alright," Tommy said, holding up his drink, "to a happy tomorrow."

"To a happy tomorrow," they all replied.

"I needed that," Billy smiled.

Jason bit his lower lip as Emily turned towards him.

"Jason," Emily gasped.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Now you know how we made me feel."

"Excuse me," Emily said.

Jason sighed as his eyes moved to the floor.

"Emily, I like you, and I've just been scared to ask you out," he said.

"Are you asking me now," she asked.

"You could say that," Jason laughed.

"I'd love to," Emily smiled.

He looked back up at her and smiled. No one could take away the grin that was on his face.

"Great," Jason smiled.

"Did you guys really know it wasn't me at first," Billy asked as Jason sat back down.

"Not at first," Zack admitted.

"When I finished talking to Zordon, I knew it wasn't you," Jason replied.

"So, that's why you still had your communicator, right," Billy asked.

"Right," Jason nodded.

Suddenly Kim's brother, Kevin, came walking in.

"Hey, Kevin," Kim called. "You still haven't met Tommy."

Kevin put a hand on her shoulder as he reached the table.

"Tommy, this is brother, Kevin. Kevin, this is my… um, this is Tommy," she blushed.

Everyone, including Tommy, began to laugh. It was so obvious that she wanted to call him her boyfriend, but Tommy still had not found the right way to ask her yet.

"What's up, Kevin," Tommy asked, still laughing as he shook his hand.

"Nothing much, just hanging," Kevin said.

"So Kev, have you met anyone yet," Zack asked.

"One," he said.

"Well, spit it out. Who is it," Kim asked, after a long pause.

"Her name's Katherine," Kevin said.

She glanced over at the rest.

"Katherine Hillard," Billy asked.

Everyone started laughing again.

"What," Kevin asked.

"You're a freshmen bro, and she's in our grade," Jason said.

"Whatever, got to go. See you out home, Kim," Kevin replied.

xxx

The day did not go according to plan for Rita.

"I was so damn close," yelled Rita, walking into the throne room. "He had their communicators."

Even without his communicator, Alpha was able to teleport Billy out after the force field was broke.

"I'll get them one day," Goldar sneered, holding up his sword.

Rita was walking all over the place, planning her next attack for the Power Rangers.

"They have to have a weakness, something that even they don't know how to defeat," she said.

She put her hand on her forehead and stared yelling.

"Oh my God, all of this thinking is giving me a headache," Rita cried. "I just need to find something to do to get these Power Punks off my mind and get to bed. What am I doing? I don't need to be resting. I need to be planning on how to destroy them!"

"My queen, none of this is helping your health," Goldar said.

"Shut up," Rita snapped.

She stormed off in rage.

xxx

Everyone was still at the Youth Center as it began to close.

"Come on you guys," Jason said, getting up. "It's getting late."

"Don't I know it," Trini yawned.

They all grabbed their bags and began heading out the door.

"Later, Ernie," Zack said.

"Take care you guys," he waved.

"What a day," Billy laughed, opening the door for everyone. "I'm glad it's all over with."

"I think we all are, Billy," Trini smiled.

Tommy took Kim's hand as everyone in front of her left.

"Can I talk to you for a second," he asked.

"Sure,' Kim smiled. "What is it?"

"Um, I was just wondering if…" Tommy began.

He looked down. Tommy did not know how he was going to do this.

"You guys coming," Jason called.

"_Shit_," Tommy said to himself as Kim grabbed his arm.

"Tell me later," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Jason laughed as Kim walked off. "When the time's right, it'll just come out."

AN:

Read and Review. I know Kim has a brother, but I don't know his name, or if he's younger or older than her for that matter. 'Blue Ranger Gone Bad.' Also, I'm still revising my other fanfictions as well.


	9. Tommy's Doubt

Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Hart and Ryan Scott.

SUMMARY: As you haven't already figured out by now, I'm using different quotes. Same goes for this one. This first scene is taken from 'Return of the Green Ranger: Part 1,' but has nothing to do with the episode at all.

Chapter 8 Tommy's Doubt

Kim and Tommy were walking through the park, not holding hands. Tommy had finally gathered his thoughts and called Kim.

"So," he said, beginning to reach for Kim's hand, but shoved it in his pocket, "what are you up to this weekend?"

Kim looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, the weather's so nice I just might sit outside and read a book. Want to join me," she asked.

"Yup," Tommy said, laughing.

They found a seat and sat down. It was the perfect moment to ask her out.

"Hey, you think maybe we could catch a movie later," Tommy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kim smiled. "But…"

"But what," Tommy asked.

"I'm meeting Trini at the mall, unless you want to join us. I won't make it too boring for you, I promise," Kim said.

"Tempting, but I better pass," Tommy replied.

"Sure you don't want to," Kim frowned.

"Well, I'll see. I got to work out for the tournament in a couple of days. I'll see if I can meet you guys over there, okay," Tommy asked.

He got up, helping Kim up as well.

"See you then," Tommy said.

"Bye, Tommy," Kim smiled.

He watched her as she walked away. What was happening to him? He had never felt this way before. Kim looked back from him and smiled.

"Finally," she whispered.

Tommy had the same smile as he turned from him.

"Finally," he smiled.

xxx

It was the day before Tommy's big karate competition, and he was beginning to get a little worried.

"Tommy," Kim said, walking up to him in the hall way at school. "Hello?

Kim tapped on Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh, Kim," Tommy said, turning around. "It's you."

"Is everything alright," she asked. "You weren't like this yesterday."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, looking down. "It's just the competition tomorrow."

"Oh come on, Tommy," Kim said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it. Don't doubt yourself, alright?"

"You're right. There's nothing for me to worry about," he replied.

"Come on," Kim laughed, "let's get to class."

"Alright," Tommy sighed.

He shut his locker and stared walking. Right before they entered class, Tommy stopped.

"Kim," he said, "I can't, I… I just can't. What if the guy is ten times stronger than I am? I've never lost. Okay, I have lost a couple, and not to mention that tie between Jason and me."

"Tommy, stop, stop it right now," she commanded. "You're the best fighter I've ever known. Now come, we need to get to class."

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"I know I'm right," Kim smiled, taking Tommy's hand.

She had become more comfortable showing any physical contact with Tommy. They walked into class with Tommy's hand now on Kim's shoulder. To their surprise, the rest of the gang was not in class yet.

"Thanks for believing in me," Tommy said.

"No problem," Kim smiled. "That's why I'm here. Any time you need me, I'll be there."

"Don't worry man," Jason said, walking in with Trini, Zack, and Billy. "You're going to blow him away at the competition."

"That's for sure," Zack replied.

xxx

Rita was already planning on how to use Tommy's weakness to her advantage.

"I'll make all of Tommy's doubts into reality," she said. "I will put a doubt spell on him to make him believe that he can't do anything."

"As he begins to get more doubtful of himself, he'll start to disappear until he is no more," Goldar laughed. "The Green Ranger will be no more!"

"That's what he gets for turning on me," Rita said.

She walked away to start on her plan.

"Finster," Rita said as she walked into the back, "I need you make me a doubt spell for our former evil Green Ranger."

"And how exactly will it be given to him," he asked.

"Create a spell for it," Rita said. "That a way he won't know what hit him."

xxx

As the six Rangers walked out of class, Rita placed the spell on Tommy. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall. An eerie feeling overcame his body.

"Are you okay, Tommy," Kim asked, walking back towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, putting his hand on his forehead. "I just felt weird for a second, that's all."

"Do you think we should tell Zordon about this," Trini asked, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

He looked at her and shook his head. Tommy did not want Zordon or Alpha to get involved.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," he said.

"Let's go to the Youth Center and do our homework," Billy replied.

"Homework," Tommy groaned. "I didn't understand anything Ms. Applebee said today at all."

"What's up with you, Tommy," Zack asked.

"Yeah, Tommy, this isn't like you," Kim said. "You always understand the math homework."

"Maybe we should tell Zordon about this," Jason stressed.

Kim's eyes grew as she tried to grab Tommy's hand.

"Tommy, your hand! It's… it's…" she began.

Kim was too shocked to finish.

"Deteriorating," Billy finished as his hand passed through Tommy's.

"That's it," Kim said. "We're going to the Command Center, now."

"Fine," Tommy sighed.

"Tommy, we have to find out what's going on," Jason said.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Come on you guys," Zack said. "We got to go before Tommy starts to disappear more."

"That's for sure," Trini replied.

With that, the six of them entered an empty classroom and teleported to the Command Center.

xxx

At the Command Center, Alpha did a bio scan on Tommy. The results didn't come out good. Zordon told the Rangers why Tommy was acting the way he was.

"Rangers…" he said.

Everyone turned from Tommy and faced Zordon.

"Tommy has been placed under one of Rita's doubt spells," he told them.

"No wonder why he has been acting so weird," Kim said with a sigh of relief.

"Is there any way to break the spell, Alpha," Jason asked, walking up next to him.

The little robot turned to him.

"Aiyiyi, Jason. I can't be sure right now," Alpha sighed.

"I hope there is," Kim said.

The room filled with a loud siren. It was the viewing coming on.

"What's going on," Zack asked.

"I don't know," Trini replied, covering her ears.

"Rangers," Alpha said, "Rita has sent down putties to the park."

"Let's kick some putty ass," Jason replied.

"I'll try," Tommy sighed.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

"Dragonzord," Tommy called.

"Mastodon," Zack replied.

"Pterodactyl," Kim yelled.

"Triceratops," Billy called.

"Saber-tooth tiger," Trini," replied.

"Tyrannosaurs," Jason yelled.

xxx

The putties started attacking right when they showed up.

"Try to get me putties," Jason said.

"There's too many, way too many," Tommy panicked, backing away from the battle.

"What are you talking about," Kim asked. "Just fight the spell, Tommy."

With that, Tommy fell to the ground.

"Tommy, please get up," Kim said, running to his side.

Growing weak, Tommy was then demorphed.

"God, Tommy, you can't leave," Kim cried.

As Tommy began to doubt himself even more, his body was now beginning to disappear.

"No, Tommy," Kim yelled.

The rest turned to find their partner crying on the ground beside Tommy. They noticed that Tommy was no longer morphed.

"What's happening to me," Tommy moaned.

Zordon's voice could then be heard from his communicator.

"Tommy," he said, "the more you doubt yourself, the more you will deteriorate until you are gone."

"No, that can't happen. You hear me, Tommy," Kim said, looking at him.

"Remember when you were cornered by putties for the very first time," Zordon asked.

"Yeah, I do," Tommy said. "I was on my way to the Youth Center when I was attacked by putties."

All but his hands were now reappearing.

"Come on, Tommy," Kim said, putting both her hands together. "You're getting there."

She had not noticed that all the putties were now gone, and the rest were behind her.

"I was all alone," Tommy said. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did. I defeated those putties."

Tommy closed his eyes as his body began coming back.

"Alright, Tommy, you did it," Kim said, hugging him.

"Nice going man," Jason smiled.

"Rita's spell's broken," Zack said.

xxx

Goldar quickly followed an angry Rita into the throne room. She began screaming her lunges out.

"No," Rita yelled. "I really thought I had him this time. I was so close to having him back. I just have to find another way to separate them all from each other. That's the ticket."

"Their time will come soon, and when you're through with them, you'll rule the Earth," Goldar said.

Rita walked up to Goldar.

"I will control everything once again," she replied.

"Um, I wouldn't get too ahead of myself my queen," Goldar said underneath his breath.

As Rita was planning her next attack, Tommy was getting ready for his tournament.

xxx

Tommy turned to find his friends behind him.

"Come on, Tommy. You can do it," Kim said, trying her best not to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, Tommy, go get him," Trini replied.

"Remember, don't doubt yourself," Billy said.

Tommy stepped on to the floor.

"Go, Tommy," they all yelled.

"You can do it. I know you can," Kim whispered.

Jason smiled at Emily as she walked up beside him.

"So, why aren't you in this competition," Emily asked.

"I was busy with a class at the time," Jason said.

xxx

After winning the competition, Kim ran over to Tommy and hugged him.

"Tommy, you did it," she smiled. "I told you that you would."

"You're right," he said, taking her hand. "I should have never doubted myself in the first place."

"Great going, Tommy," Jason replied, walking up to him and Kim with the rest. "You're beginning to give me a run for my money."

"Haven't I already," he joked.

They both laughed because they knew that they were equally matched.

"I'll meet you all back here in a second," Tommy said.

Kim bit her lower lip as she watched Tommy walk away.

xxx

Tommy walked out of the locker room with a towel around his neck. He scanned the room to find the gang. When he finally spotted them, they were sitting at a table waiting for him.

"Do you still doubt yourself," Zack asked, seeing Tommy walking towards the table.

"Are you kidding me? I feel much better now," Tommy said, sitting in the empty seat next to Kim.

"That's good to hear," Kim replied, smiling at him.

"To think, this is the way we first met you, Tommy," Trini reminded him. "But you were fighting Jason."

"Hell," Zack said, looking at Kim, "Kim couldn't even speak after seeing you."

Kim kicked the first leg she felt.

"Kim, you kicked **me**," Billy yelled.

She put her hands over her mouth.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Billy," Kim apologized.

Tommy looked down and shook his head.

"Kim, chill," he laughed.

He thought that was kind of cool to know she had seen him too, but he was not about to tell her that yet.

"Three cheers for Tommy," Jason said, raising his glass.

"Go, Tommy," they all yelled.

"Next time I start to doubt myself, please, do anything to stop me," Tommy said with a little laugh.

"Oh, you can count on that," Kim winked.

He looked down and covered the top of his glass with his hand.

"Will you guys ever forgive me," Tommy asked.

"We always will, Tommy," Trini smiled.

"Hey you guys," said a young man with a brown shirt and white pants.

Kim smiled when she saw who it was. It was her brother with someone else.

"Kevin, my man. What's up," Zack asked.

"Nothing much. Guys, this is Kat," he said.

The blonde shyly looked down. She couldn't have been an inch shorter than Kevin.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kim smiled.

"It's good to meet you too," Kat said.

AN:

How do you think this would've done as an episode? It has an 'Island of Illusion' feel to it.


	10. Jason's Twin

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 9 Jason's Twin

At the Youth Center, Jason was teaching his karate class. He found himself teaching more and more with Tommy now. More adults wanted to learn karate, so Ernie made the suggestion to Jason to have a partner to help teach. The class he was teaching now wasn't adults, but young kids.

"Alright class, remember the things that we've been going over today and past two days. I'll see you all tomorrow, and don't forget to practice for Friday," Jason said.

Jason dismissed his class and walked up to a familiar boy.

"Good job today, Ryan," he said. "You're really getting the hang of this."

"Yeah," he sighed, looking down and crossing his arms angrily, "but I'm not as good as you, Uncle Jason."

Jason looked down and put his hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"You'll be there soon, Ryan. Trust me," he smiled.

"I'm not getting anything," he snapped.

"It takes time, that's all. It took me time and practice to get where I am today," Jason said.

Ryan sighed and walked away. Jason walked over to the table where Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, and Tommy were.

"That Ryan," he sighed, shaking his head as he sat down by Trini.

"He's really trying," Billy said. "It took me a great amount of time to learn karate. I also know that there's much more to learn."

"You've come a long way, Billy," Trini smiled, covering his hand with hers. "I'm very proud of you."

"Ryan will get it, Jason," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "he's a smart kid."

"He can pick up things like that," Zack said.

Ernie came walking up with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks kids," he said.

"Thanks," they smiled.

xxx

The next day at practice, Ryan walked into the Youth Center, dressed up exactly like Jason. Jason looked back from Ryan to another student, then back to Ryan.

"Ryan," he gasped, walking over at him, "what are you doing?"

"Well," the young boy said, "I figure if I'm going to be as good as you, I have to look like you too, right?"

Jason put his hand on his forehead and laughed.

"It doesn't always work that way, Ryan," he said.

"Well, it's a try," he replied.

Trini and Kim were sitting at a table, watching Jason teach his class.

"Alright class," Jason said, walking to front of the class, "have you all been practicing really hard for tomorrow?"

"Yes, sensei," they replied, bowing their heads.

"Good," Jason smiled.

"Kim," Trini said, taping her on her shoulder, "look over there."

Kim covered her mouth as she let out a giggle.

"Oh my goodness," she cooed. "That's too cute."

"Yeah," Trini said, "but I don't think Jason likes it very much."

They watched Jason talking to Ryan.

"Hopefully he doesn't mind it," Kim said, turning her attention back to her paper.

xxx

After class, Jason walked over to Trini and Kim. You could tell he knew what he was about to say.

"Can you believe him," Jason asked, sitting down.

"He just needs help, Jason," Kim said.

She closed her book and looked at him.

"That gives me an idea," Jason said.

"Huh," Kim asked.

Trini just shrugged her shoulders.

"How did I give you an idea," Kim asked.

"I need to work with him outside class," Jason told her.

"Oh," Kim said.

Jason turned to his nephew.

"Hey, Ryan, come over here for a sec," he called.

"Okay, Uncle Jase," he said.

"What would you say if I asked you to come to the park with me," Jason asked. "We'll see what you need help on. It'll give you time to work harder for tomorrow."

The little boy's face lit up.

"Really, Uncle Jason," Ryan asked. "You'd do that for me?"

Trini and Kim smiled seeing the excitement in Ryan's voice.

"Under one condition though," Jason said.

"What's that, Uncle Jason," Ryan asked.

"Promise me to stop trying to act like me, okay? You can't be someone you're not," Jason said.

"You got it," Ryan smiled. "Just let me go home and change."

"Kids can do the craziest things sometimes," Jason laughed, watching Ryan walk off.

"I thought it was cute," Kim said.

Jason looked over at Kim, whose eyes were on her paper.

"Was it something I said," Kim asked, lifting her head up.

Jason and Trini started laughing.

xxx

Rita walked outside.

"So," she said, looking through her telescope, "I see that Jason is taking care of a little brat. Well, I'll just send my putties down to the park to get the young boy."

"Then we'll see how Jason feels after that," Goldar laughed.

"Putties, attack," Rita commanded.

"Jason would never forgive himself if something were to happen to this child," Goldar laughed as the putties disappeared.

xxx

Meanwhile at the park, Jason was teaching Ryan some new moves.

"Did you understand that," Jason asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I sure did, Uncle Jason. Thanks again for helping me," Ryan said.

"No problem, Ryan. Like I said before, all it takes is some practice," Jason smiled.

"I think I'm improving a lot," he said, kicking into the air.

"You sure are, Ryan," Jason laughed.

Suddenly, putties appeared. Jason pulled Ryan behind him. In the back of his mind, Jason knew something like this would happen.

"Putties," Jason yelled. "Run, Ryan!"

"Um, yeah, sure thing," he said.

Ryan quickly ran behind a tree. As Ryan watched Jason fight putties, five putties grabbed him from behind.

"Let go of me," he yelled.

They took him into some cave.

"Ryan," Jason yelled. "Man, this isn't good."

He called the other Rangers on the communicator.

"You guys, get to the park as soon as you can. Something has happened," Jason replied.

"_You got it_," Tommy said.

The Rangers teleported to the park and ran over to Jason, who was sitting under a tree, head back.

"Jason, what is it," Kim asked.

"You sounded so worried," Zack said, kneeling next to Jason.

"The putties took Ryan," Jason replied in a very low voice.

"Let's get to the Command Center and tell Zordon about this," Billy said. "He should know what to do."

Trini helped Jason up, and they teleported to the Command Center.

xxx

Jason seemed to be off in his own little world. He was driving himself crazy thinking about what was going to happen to Ryan if he didn't get to him in time.

"Zordon, is there any way to get Ryan back," Billy asked.

Jason looked at Billy, and then put his head back down.

"This is all my fault," he said.

"That's what Rita wants you to think," Zordon replied.

"There is a way to bring Ryan back," Alpha told them.

"How," Tommy asked.

"Jason, morph on your way to where Rita is holding Ryan, and get him out. Alpha has the location," Zordon said.

"Right," he nodded. "It's morphin time!"

Kim bit her lower lip as Jason vanished. She knew it was killing his inside not knowing what Ryan was going through.

xxx

Ryan was waiting for someone to save him. He just sat on a rock in the empty cave.

"Help," Ryan yelled. "Is anyone there?"

"Ryan," Jason asked, "is that you?"

He could hardly even see. Jason had to fight off a pack of putties before entering the cave.

"I'm over here," Ryan yelled.

Jason shot his head towards Ryan's voice.

"I'm coming," he yelled, running to him.

"Wow," Ryan said in shock, "the Red Ranger!"

"Who did you expect," Jason laughed.

"I just never thought I'd ever see you," Ryan said.

"Let's get you home buddy," Jason laughed.

Ryan looked down and sighed.

"Uncle Jason is going to kill me when I get back," he said.

Jason looked down at Ryan and gave him a puzzled look from underneath his helmet.

"I don't see why he will. I'm sure everything's going to be alright," he said.

Jason took Ryan back to the park and went to the Command Center.

xxx

Jason told the rest the good news after he returned to the Command Center.

"I think you should be getting back to Ryan," Trini said.

Jason demorphed and nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

He figured he'd give it about ten minutes before getting back to Ryan. They had been keeping an eye on his through the viewing globe.

"Was he surprised to see the Red Ranger," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, he was. See you guys back at the Youth Center," Jason said.

Jason teleported back to the park and the others teleported back to the Youth Center.

xxx

Jason smiled when he finally saw Ryan.

"Hey there," he said, walking up to Ryan, who was sitting under a tree with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Jason," Ryan smiled, getting up, "I thought you had left."

"Me leave? Never, Ryan," Jason said.

"Where were you," he asked.

Jason had to think on his feet. He had only been in this position a couple of times with his parents. Emily was still oblivious to everything still. Jason was dreading the day that she would find out.

"I was looking for you. What did I miss," he asked.

"When I was in that dark place, the Red Ranger came and saved me," Ryan said. "It was too cool."

"You don't say," Jason laughed. "The Red Ranger?"

"It's not funny," Ryan frowned. "I'm telling you the truth. The Red Ranger really did come."

"I'm not laughing, Ryan. I do believe you. Honestly, I do," Jason said.

Jason put his hand on top of Ryan's head.

"Let's practice a few more moves, and then you can show everyone tomorrow at class," he said.

"That sounds cool," Ryan smiled.

xxx

The next day, Tommy walked up to the table where everyone except Jason was sitting at.

"What have I missed," he asked, sitting next to Kim.

"The class is about to start," Kim said.

"Man, I can't wait to see what Jason worked on with Ryan," Tommy replied.

"Me neither," Zack said.

The five looked on as their fellow teammate began his class.

xxx

Halfway into class, it was finally Ryan's turn to show the rest of the students what he had learned from Jason. He took a deep breath and began his routine. The student's mouths dropped open. They all clapped for him when he finished.

"Wow, Ryan," one of his friends said, "that was really cool. When did you learn all of that?"

"I had a little bit of help from Jason," he smiled as Jason walked up.

"No fair," said another boy, "he's your uncle."

"You see, Ryan," Jason replied. "You can do anything you want if you put your mind to it."

"Uncle Jason," he said as everyone left, "sorry for not calling you uncle right now."

"I don't mind. It makes me feel older anyway," Jason laughed.

They laughed as they returned from their short, unofficial, break.

"Alright class, the last five people come to the front and that'll be it," Jason said.

xxx

Jason had to admit, he was glad the week was over with.

"Ryan improved," Tommy said as Jason walked up to the table.

"Yeah," Jason smiled, "he has been doing really well."

Jason sat next to Tommy.

"He has worked hard," Kim said.

Then, Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey, Jason," Bulk called, pulling him up from his seat. "I want you to teach us karate."

"You're way too late, Bulk," he said.

"Besides, it's only kids' six to twelve," Billy told them.

Everyone started laughing as Bulk and Skull walked away.

"Bulk and Skull," Kim said, shaking her head.

"When will those two ever learn," Zack asked.

"I heard that you geeks," Bulk yelled from a distance.

"That was my last class anyway," Jason said, finally sitting back down.

"Why," Billy asked.

"I only sighed up to teach a week long class, and what a week it has been," Jason sighed.

AN:

Well, what do you think? No definite pairings, only the obvious. You'll be hearing more from Ryan towards the end.


	11. Trini's Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Ryan Scott and Kevin Scott.

Chapter 10 Trini's Fear

At the Youth Center, Jason, Zack, and Tommy were fixing the place up for the yearly dance.

"When are the rest getting here," Zack asked as he held a bag of ribbons for Tommy.

"They should be getting here soon," Jason said.

He turned and smiled up at the guy climbing the ladder.

"So," Jason said to Tommy, who was still climbing the ladder, "what about the dance?"

He almost lost his balance looking at Jason.

"I haven't asked her," Tommy said, putting up the last ribbon before descending from the ladder.

"What," Zack laughed, dropping the bag. "Kimberly's going to say yes, but you have to ask her first."

"So, you think I should ask her today," Tommy asked.

"Don't put it off man," Zack said. "It's time to make your move."

Tommy sighed as his feet touched the ground. He hated it when they were right. Tommy had never been shy to ask a girl out, but Kim was different. The moment at the park had been a first for him. It was always the girl that asked him out, and technically, Kim was the one that made the first move.

"You're right. I got to ask her today," Tommy said.

Thinking about what he was going to say to Kim, Tommy tripped over a cord. Zack and Jason busted out laughing.

"Lost your focus," Jason asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Cause you got me thinking about Kim," Tommy said.

Jason helped Tommy up.

"That wasn't me," he protested. "It was Zack."

"You started it," Tommy said.

xxx

About an hour later, the rest finally showed up.

"God, I truly hate reading about heights, with a passion," Trini said, walking into the Youth Center with Kim and Billy.

"Why," Billy asked, pulling out a seat for her to sit in.

"Thanks. It's just that I'm scared to death of heights," Trini said, putting her book down.

"Let's just finish this so we can start helping the rest finish decorating," Kim said.

She couldn't help but notice Tommy constantly stealing glances. Billy looked from his book to find Trini just starting at her closed book.

"Hey," he said, "why don't I take you to the steep by the park?"

Trini looked up and smiled.

"You would do that," she asked.

"Sure," Billy said, "if it will help you with your fear of heights."

"Oh, thank you," Trini smiled, hugging him.

"I'll see you later then," Billy said.

Kim looked back down at her book and could not help but smile. It was good to have another couple in the group now besides her and Tommy. There was only one catch to all of this. Only Kim knew about it. It was accident. Kim had walked into the Youth Center one day and spotted the pair kissing.

"Kimberly," Ernie called, "your mom's on the phone. She needs some help at home."

"Are you kidding me," she asked. "Alright, well, I'll be back later to help set up."

"Don't worry about it," Ernie laughed.

Tommy watched as Kim bolted out of the building.

"At least I have a little more time to think about what to say," he sighed.

"Aren't you going to be asking Emily to the dance, Jason," Zack asked.

"I already did," he said.

"And," Tommy asked.

"And she said yes," Jason laughed.

xxx

Goldar followed Rita as she turned and started walking.

"So," Rita said, walking into the throne room, "Trini is scared of heights? I'll give her a real scare when she and Billy go to the steep."

"She'll wish that she had never gone with Billy," Goldar replied.

"I'll give her a day that she will never forget," Rita laughed.

Rita would send putties to scare Billy up to the top of the cliff, and then they would push him off. If she was right, Trini would be way too frighten to go help him. She would watch helplessly as the putties pushed Billy off. Trini would feel guilty for the rest of her life.

xxx

Meanwhile, back at the Youth Center, Billy was waiting for Trini to get back there. She had gone over to Kim's after helping a little with the decorating.

"There you are," Billy smiled as Trini walked in. "I was beginning to think you abandoned me."

"I'm so sorry," Trini said out of breath, "Kim made me wait with her at her house until Tommy got there. He called her and told her he had to ask her something."

The place was nearly done. All different colors of ribbons were up. Now all that was left was setting up the chairs, but Ernie wanted to wait for another hour to do that.

"I wonder what Tommy had to ask Kim," Billy replied.

"I think he's going to ask Kim to the dance tonight," Trini said, getting back up.

"Good for him," Billy smiled. "It's about time he did something."

"I know. I don't even think they've gone on that date they were planning on," Trini realized.

"Yeah, Rita has kept us pretty busy lately," Billy said.

xxx

Kim and Tommy had gotten to the park, and now they were walking beside the lake.

"So," Kim said, crossing her arms, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tommy looked over at her and gave her a shy smile.

"You sounded so serious over the phone right now," Kim said.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, looking down, "um, well. I wanted to know if…"

"Yes," Kim asked.

She loved how he would act so shy when he didn't have to be. It made her like him even more.

"Kim, I just don't know how to ask you this," Tommy said.

Kim turned and playfully punched Tommy in the stomach.

"Come on, Tommy. You weren't shy the first time you asked me out," she laughed.

"Oh," he said, blushing, "you could tell?"

"I could so tell," Kim laughed.

He did not care if she knew. Tommy was going to ask her anyway.

"Kimberly, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the dance with me tonight," he said.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great," Tommy said.

He took her hand and began walking.

"Oh my goodness," Kim said, suddenly stopping.

"What's the matter," Tommy asked.

"The dance," Kim said.

"What about it," Tommy asked.

"We're supposed to be over at the Youth Center helping setting up the tables," Kim said.

"You're right, let's go," Tommy replied.

They turned back around and handed for Tommy's truck.

xxx

Back at the steep, Billy and Trini were still climbing. Trini was breathing really hard. She could not believe that she let Billy talk her into doing this. Then again, she could. Billy seemed to always convince her to do anything.

"Billy," Trini said, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah," he asked, turning around.

"Do you think we'll be back in time for the dance," Trini wondered. "I really think we should go back and finish helping the others."

She was trying her best to get out of reaching to top.

"You're not quieting on me now," Billy laughed. "They got it covered. We'll have plenty of time to get back."

"But what if they need help…" Trini began.

Billy put one finger over her lips.

"Ernie didn't mind," he told her.

"Man," Trini said, breathing hard again, "this cliff is a lot taller than I thought it would be."

Billy helped Trini sit. They both needed a little rest.

"It's going to be okay, Trini. Just try not to look down," Billy said.

"Easy for you to say," she replied.

xxx

Rita watched the two from her telescope.

"Perfect, they're taking a break," she smiled.

"Attack them at their weakest," Goldar said.

"It looks like they are now. Putties, attack," Rita commanded.

"The Blue and Yellow Ranger will be no more," Goldar laughed.

"This will be the end of those Power Brats," Rita said.

They watched as the putties appeared on Earth.

"Attack the Blue and Yellow Ranger," Rita commanded.

The putties headed for the cliff towards the unknowing Billy and Trini.

xxx

Billy and Trini gasped as they saw the putties heading their way.

"Great," Trini moaned, standing up and stepping back. "With this, we for sure are going to be late to the dance."

"That's not our main concern right now, Trini," Billy said.

"Right," she sighed.

"It's morphin time," Billy yelled. "Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth tiger," Trini called.

The putties had Billy cornered in a matter of minutes.

"Billy, be careful," Trini yelled as the putties pushed Billy more and more up the cliff.

As the putties knocked Billy to the ground over and over again, his body became weaker, causing him to demorph. Billy knew not being the Blue Ranger would make him more vulnerable of being killed, which Rita wanted. As Billy reached for his morpher to try to morph again, it slipped out of his hands.

"My power morpher," he yelled.

Then without thinking of what might happen, Trini knew she had to overcome her fear of heights.

"Hold on, Billy," she yelled. "I'm coming."

Trini ran up to the top of the cliff and kicked all the putties off. Billy got up and just started at the Yellow Ranger.

"T…Trini," he said in shock, "you overcame your fear of heights."

"Yeah," she smiled, powering down, "I couldn't let those creeps push you off, now could I?"

Billy shook his head and pulled Trini into his arms. He pulled her back, and the both of them started laughing.

"Come on," Billy said, "there are more putties at the bottom."

Trini gave Billy a bewildered look as she looked down. She had forgotten how far she had gone up.

"T…The bottom," Trini asked.

She started to scream and fainted. Billy was able to catch Trini in time.

"Trini," he yelled.

He laid her down and touched her cheek.

"Wake up, come on. Please, wake up, Trini," Billy begged.

Billy decided to call the other Rangers. He would need their help to defeat the rest of the putties.

"You guys," Billy said into his communicator, "morph to the steep as soon as you can."

"_Right_," Jason replied.

They appeared in front of Billy, who looked down at Trini. Kim bent down next to her in shock.

"What happened to Trini," she wondered.

"And why aren't you morphed," Zack asked.

"I… I dropped my morpher," Billy admitted.

"We'll find it," Tommy said, putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"So, what happened," Jason asked.

"Well," Billy said, "Trini had overcome her fear of heights until she realized what she was doing and she fainted."

"I'll stay here with you two," Kim offered. "You don't need to be fighting up here not morphed."

"But they're at the bottom," Billy said.

"And what if Rita sends more while on your way down," Kim asked. "It could be dangerous."

"She's right," Tommy said.

Billy rolled his eyes and sat down. He was not going to win this fight.

"Let's go," Jason said. "We got some putty ass to kick."

"Alright," Zack replied, following Jason and Tommy down to where the putties were.

Billy got up and walked over to Trini.

"She's going to be alright, Billy," Kim assured him as he bent down next to her.

"Yeah, I only wish I could've done more," he sighed.

"It wasn't your fault this happened," Kim said.

"I feel like it is," Billy replied.

Kim placed her hand of his shoulder.

"You really care about her, don't you," Kim smiled.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Billy said.

xxx

As the last of the putties were being destroyed, Trini finally began to come to.

"Trini, you woke up," Billy smiled, pulling her up and hugging her.

"Yeah, but lets get down before I faint again," she laughed.

"Right," Jason said. "Power down!"

"Let's get back to the Youth Center," Zack replied.

They all started down the steep. Billy had forgotten to ask the guys about his morpher, and they were not about to tell him that they had not found it.

xxx

Back at the Youth Center, everyone was putting the last touches on the room before the party started.

"Well, Trini," Billy said, "you did it. You're not scared of heights anymore, right?"

"I'm still a little scared," she admitted.

Billy looked down and laughed. The look on his face when he lifted it back up was not same. He had finally remembered about his morpher, and he knew that they would've given it to him if they found it.

"What am I going to do about my morpher you guys," Billy asked.

"I'm sorry, Billy," Tommy said. "We never found it."

"I almost forgot," Trini smiled, looking in her backpack. "Here you go."

Billy's eyes grew. In her hand was his morpher.

"My morpher! Where did you find it," Billy asked.

"When I was climbing the cliff to get you, I saw it," Trini said.

"Thank you so much," Billy smiled, hugging her.

"Well," Kim said, "you know you can walk up the cliff with us now."

"Yeah," Trini sighed, looking down, "I guess."

"What do you mean you guess," Tommy asked.

"Are you still really afraid of heights, Trini," Zack questioned.

"I'm not as scared as I used to be," she admitted.

"Alright," Jason said.

"Do you think Rita knows all of our fears," Trini asked.

"I'm sure she does," Jason sighed.

"And I'll bet you that she'll try to defeat us with every little fear we each have," Tommy said.

Kim looked at Tommy and bit her bottom lip.

"Um, is that everything," she asked.

"I believe so," Billy said.

xxx

Rita leaned back in her chair.

"Shit! There goes another Ranger that I can't defeat," she sighed. "There has to be another way to beat those teenagers."

She put her hand on her forehead and shook it.

"They each have to have a weakness, they must. Everyone has one," Goldar said.

"Well, it's done and over with, and there's nothing that I do about it right now. It's giving me a headache," Rita yelled.

"If you shut up every once in a while, then maybe we both wouldn't have one," Goldar said underneath his breath.

AN:

Taken from 'High Five.' A little also from 'The Green Candle.' Kind of Trini Billyish, don't you think? Alight, it is. Laughs at how I ended the chapter with Rita having a headache.


	12. Only in A Dream

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 11 Only in A Dream

Rita turned from watching her telescope. It had been almost a week after Billy's near death experience. That night at the dance Zack, Jason, Kim, and Tommy saw Billy and Trini dance for the first time.

-FLASHBACK-

No one in the room knew exactly why Trini and Billy were on the dance floor wrapped in each other's arms except Kim.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing," Jason asked.

"I'm seeing, but I'm not believing," Zack said.

Zack looked over at Kim, who quickly put her head down.

"Do you know something we don't," he asked.

"Me, oh no. I'm in as much of the dark as you guys are," Kim said.

She hated keeping this from them, but Trini and Billy would tell the rest when the time was right.

"Kim, do you want to dance," Tommy suddenly asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

Jason and Zack looked at each other and laughed.

"Now those two I get," Zack said.

"Hey, I see Emily by the counter. Do you mind…," Jason began.

"Not at all," Zack laughed.

'END FLASHBACK'

"This is a great plan," Rita said.

She walked into the throne room and sat down.

"What is this plan of yours, my queen," Goldar asked.

"If I can't get those brats when they're awake, I'll get them in their sleep," Rita said.

Rita let out a laugh. She knew she would not fail this time.

"That's a wonderfully devious plan, my queen," Goldar replied.

"Now to prepare for the Rangers demise," Rita laughed.

xxx

Billy took off his glasses and lay in bed. When his eyes opened back up, he was not in his room.

"What's going on," Billy asked.

He was outside the school.

"This must be a dream," Billy predicted.

"I'm you're worse fear, Blue Ranger," said a voice.

Billy turned to find a monster behind him. He quickly dropped into his stance.

"Who are you," Billy asked.

"I'm Spider Head," the monster said.

"You cannot defeat me," Billy laughed.

"Bring it on," Spider Head said.

"It's morphin time," Billy yelled.

Billy flew over the monster and landed on the other side.

"Nice trick, here's mine," Spider Head said.

A beam of energy came out of his eye.

"Whoa," Billy yelled as he was sent backwards.

It took Billy some time to get back up.

"Had enough," Spider Head asked.

"Not even remotely," Billy said.

Billy called upon his dagger.

"What are you going to do with that," Spider Head laughed.

"You'll soon find out," Billy said.

He jumped up and stabbed Spider Head in the eye.

"Take that," Billy said.

That action caused Billy to wake up.

"Whoa. What a dream," he said.

He was unaware at the time of the danger him and others were in.

xxx

Rita put her hand on her forehead.

"Billy's smart," she said, "but let's see how the leader of the Power Rangers will do."

"This should be interesting," Goldar replied.

"Indeed it will," Rita laughed.

xxx

Jason was attacked by his own Dinozord in his dream. The realization of it all made him sick.

"What's going on," Jason asked, looking down at his hands to realize he was morphed. "Is this a dream?"

Then, he tried calling Zordon.

"Zordon. Zordon, Alpha, come in. Are you there," Jason asked.

There was no answer from either one of them.

"What's going on here," Jason asked, looking around. "Where are the others?"

Jason was sent flying by his zord.

"Whoa! Man, what am I going to do? I need to regain control of this damn zord before it destroys the whole city," he said.

Then, he decided to go inside the zord and turn off the power.

"I'm sorry to do this," Jason said, closing his eyes as he reached for the emergency deactivation button on his communicator.

xxx

Rita's eyes grew.

"What," she yelled. "I would have never thought Jason would something like that."

"Trini's next. She should be an easy target," Goldar said.

"She better be," Rita snapped. "I'm getting a little frustrated in nothing happening."

xxx

By that time, Billy called Jason to see what was going on.

"_Hello_," Jason answered, nearly falling off of his bed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you have an unusual dream tonight," Billy asked.

"_You did too_," Jason gasped.

Jason knew something was seriously wrong.

"Man, that dream was so real, I could feel the monster punching me and everything," Billy said.

"_I had to disarm the Tyrannozord_," Jason sighed, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Billy apologized.

"_It's okay_," Jason said. "_Right now, let's just figure out what the hell's going on."_

xxx

Trini tossed and turned in her bed as her nightmare was just beginning.

"Let go of me you oversized monkey," she yelled.

"Never," the monster said, grabbing her tighter.

"Help," Trini yelled.

No matter what she did, Trini just could not break away.

"Man, where are the rest," she asked.

"No one is here to save you," the monster said.

"I wasn't talking to you monkey breath," Trini snapped.

xxx

At the time, Zack tried to call Trini, but there was no answer. He had not gone asleep yet when Jason called.

"She's not answering, Jason," Zack sighed.

"_Let's get her out if her nightmare then_," he said. "_I'll call Billy and tell him what's_ _going on."_

"Good idea," Zack replied.

xxx

Jason, Zack, and Billy teleported into Trini's bedroom. Even though they were a bit hesitant about going without her knowing, but they knew it had to be done.

"Come on, Trini, wake up," Billy said, taking a hold of her cold hand in his.

"Help me," she yelled.

"Can you hear us, Trini," Jason asked.

"Come on, Trini. I know you can hear us," Zack said.

Trini sat straight up in bed and clutched her stomach.

"Aw, shit that hurt," she yelled. "That dream was out of hand."

"This has to be Rita's work," Jason said, looking at Billy and Zack. "We got to get to Tommy and Kim's… before it's too late."

"Right," Trini nodded, still holding on to her chest.

"Are you going to be alright," Zack asked as him and Billy helped her out of bed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Trini said.

xxx

At Tommy's, his dream was getting worse and worse as the night went on.

"Where the hell am I," he asked, getting up from the ground.

"You're in your worse nightmare, Green Ranger," the monster said, taking a hold of him.

"What," Tommy yelled, struggling to get free. "I thought you were defeated a long time ago."

Tommy was then thrown against a tree. He quickly turned around and ducked the beam of energy.

"I'm back to get your powers," the monster said.

"No, I won't let you," Tommy chocked out, grabbing his arm

xxx

Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini finally got to Tommy's room. They all ran to the bed side.

"Tommy, get up," Billy said, tugging on his shirt.

"You're not getting my powers," he said like he was out of breath.

"What," Zack shouted, slamming his fist on the bed.

"You guys," Jason said, looking at a shocked Billy and Trini, who had managed to escape from their dreams, and Zack, who thankfully did not go through it, "we can't let Tommy lose his powers."

"I'm going to go to Kim's," Trini replied, getting up off the floor next to Billy.

"Okay," Jason nodded.

"Come on, Tommy, you need to wake up," Billy said.

"Aw, my head," he moaned.

Jason and Zack turned as they heard Tommy's voice.

"What happened," Tommy asked.

"Man, there's no time to explain. We go to get to Kim's. Trini's already there," Jason said.

"Okay, let's go," Tommy yawned, getting up from his bed.

"Um, you might want to put on some clothes," Zack laughed.

Tommy looked down and groaned. All he was wearing was a shirt and boxers.

"Good idea," Tommy said.

xxx

When Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommy got to Kim's, there was no sign of her waking up.

"She seems to sleeping peacefully," Trini said, mainly eyeing Tommy.

"Come on, Kim," Tommy whispered, walking over to the side of her bed and bending down beside her, "wake up."

He took her hand and put it up to his cheek, but dropped it when he heard her speak.

"Leave me alone, Skull," Kim said restlessly.

In her dream, Skull had Kim by the hand, pulling her closer to him.

"No one can help you," Skull said. "You don't have Tommy to help you."

Kim spit in his face.

"You'll pay for that," Skull said.

He let go of her hand and slapped her.

"Tommy," Kim yelled out loud.

He looked over at the others.

"Did you here her," Tommy asked.

"I sure did," Trini said.

"Come on, Kim, fight," Jason replied.

"You can do it," Billy whispered.

"Remember, Kim," Tommy said, looking down as he wiped his eyes. "Remember that I'm not always going to be there, but you can do it on your own."

He looked up at her eyes, wishing they would already open.

"I don't think I can do this without you," Kim said, still asleep.

Tommy took Kim's hand and turned to the others.

"Go on, Tommy," Jason whispered. "She can hear you."

"I don't think I can do this without you," Kim cried once again.

"But you got to," Tommy said. "Kimberly, try!"

Kim opened her eyes and sat up, screaming.

"Kim, are you okay," Tommy asked.

"I… I think so," she sighed out of breath. "What are of all you doing here though?"

"Long story," Tommy said, touching her face.

Her trembling body eased at his touch.

xxx

The next day at the Youth Center, everyone was almost falling asleep. Zack, being the one that got absolutely no sleep what so ever, had fallen asleep at the table.

"You guys," Kim said, lifting her head from Tommy's shoulder, "that was really weird last night. I mean it felt so real."

"I can't believe Rita would go that low to try to stop us," Jason sighed.

His communicator started to go off.

"Yes, Zordon," Jason whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Report to the Command Center," he said.

"You got it," Jason replied.

Trini taped on Zack's shoulder

"Zack, Zack, wake up," she said.

"What, huh," he asked, lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes.

"We got to go," Tommy said.

"Tell Zordon to wait ten minutes," Zack yawned.

"Now, Zack," Jason said.

"Alright, alright," he moaned.

xxx

As the six stood in front of Zordon, Zack's eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"It's good to see that you six are alright," Zordon said.

"I'm not," Zack yawned, letting his head fall on Trini's shoulder

"What was all that about anyway," Kim asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we get a bed in here? Zack's falling asleep," Trini laughed.

"I'll teleport him home," Alpha said.

"To answer your question…" Zordon began.

Everyone turned back to Zordon.

"Since Rita has failed to destroy you when you were awake…" Zordon said before another voice was heard.

"She thought she could when we were asleep," Billy cut in.

"Precisely," Zordon said.

"That's crazy," Kim replied.

"We have to be more careful next time," Trini said.

They all nodded.

"That's for sure," Jason said.

"She would've destroyed us all if it wasn't for Billy," Tommy replied.

"You five should be getting back now," Alpha said.

"Right," Billy yawned.

xxx

They all returned to the Youth Center to get their things before going home.

"I'm glad this whole thing is over," Kim yawned, grabbing her bag.

"I know," Tommy said, closing his book.

"I'll give Zack his stuff tomorrow," Jason laughed, getting both his and Zack's things.

"Oh, no," Kim moaned.

Kim stopped and looked up at Tommy, who took her hand.

"There's Skull," she said.

"It's alright, Kim. I'm here this time," Tommy smiled.

"Hey there babe," Skull said.

"Just keep walking, Kim," Tommy told her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Skull said.

"Listen," Kim snapped, "enough."

By the time she turned around, Skull had slipped on water and fell. Everyone started to laugh.

"Nice going, Skull," Jason laughed as they walked off.

"Don't walk away from me you geeks," he yelled.

"I'm glad that's over with," Kim said.

"No kidding," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Rita came storming into the throne room.

"I really thought it would've worked," she yelled. "I was supposed to win! They were asleep for heaven sacks. How did I fail?"

"You don't won't me answer that," Glodar said. "We just have to come up with something bigger to get rid of Zordon's Power Rangers."

"I'll be the one coming up with the plans," Rita snapped.

"None of them seem to be working," Goldar said under his breath.

"What," Rita asked.

"Nothing, my queen," Goldar said.

AN:

As you all know, none of these monsters were from any episodes. Stupid names if you ask me. Well, there was only Spider Head. I didn't even try to name the others. That monster should have been Zack's anyway, not Billy's. 'Crystal of Nightmares.'


	13. Happy Birthday, Zack

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 12 Happy Birthday, Zack

Zack parked at the Youth Center. He got out with his head down. This was supposed to be a day of celebration for him. So why did he seem so depressed?

"Man," Zack said, kicking a rock that was in front of him, "they didn't even tell me anything this morning."

Zack walked into the Youth Center with his head down. It was his birthday, but no one seemed to know it.

"Hey guys," Zack said, walking up to the table, "what's up?"

"Hey, Zack," Trini smiled.

"So…what are you guys doing," he asked.

"Boring old homework," Kim said.

Zack gave her a puzzled look. He did not remember having homework.

"Homework? We had homework," Zack asked.

"Um… I do. It's um, overdue, yeah," Kim said.

"Kim, you're never late turning in homework," Zack replied.

"Well, you know me and gymnastics. I've been training longer this past week," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I should be on my way then. Bye," Zack sighed.

"Bye, Zack," Jason waved.

Everyone sighed as he left.

"Do you think he knows," Tommy asked.

"You guys, he looked really bummed out," Kim frowned.

She hated doing that to Zack, but it was going to be great at the end.

"He has no clue," Billy said.

"I'll make sure he'll be back in time for the party," Jason replied.

"Kim, that was a close call," Trini told her.

"I know," she sighed, "but it was the first thing that came to mind. He couldn't know that we are planning his party."

xxx

Rita watched as Zack walked alone in the park. He sighed as he sat on a rock.

"Poor little Zack," Rita laughed. "It appears that no one has remembered his birthday. I'll so him I care."

"What do you plan on doing, my queen," Goldar asked.

"I'll capture him. He'll be too fragile to defend himself," Rita said.

xxx

At the park, Jason was catching up to Zack.

"Hey, Zack, wait up," Jason yelled to him.

Zack turned in surprise.

"Jason? What are you doing here," he asked.

"To get you. Who else," he laughed.

Suddenly putties appeared around them.

"Putties," Jason moaned, falling into his stand.

"I'll get that half," Zack said. "You get that half."

He turned and nodded.

"Right," Jason said, taking down two putties.

Zack was cornered by five putties, who ended up disappearing with him.

"Zack," Jason yelled.

He put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

xxx

Back at the Youth Center, the others were getting the place ready for the party.

"Zack's going to be so surprised," Trini said as Tommy's watch went off.

"Not now," Tommy moaned.

He quickly covered it as Ernie turned to them.

"What was that noise," Ernie asked.

"I think it was the cookies," Kim said. "You better go check."

"Right," Ernie replied.

Ernie made his way to the back.

"This is Tommy. What's up," he asked.

"_You guys_," Jason panicked, "_I need you at the park, now_!"

"What's going on over there," Tommy asked.

"_The putties took Zack, but I don't know where_," Jason panicked.

Kim covered her mouth with her hand.

"We'll be there soon bro," Tommy said as he put his hand back down. "Come on you guys, let's go."

"Ernie," Billy called as he walked out of the back.

"Yeah, Billy," he asked.

"We'll be right back," he said.

"Yeah, sure thing," Ernie replied.

"Don't worry, Ernie," Kim said. "We'll be back before the party starts."

xxx

Tommy spotted Jason sitting under a tree as they teleported to the park.

"Jason," he called, running to him, "let's gets to the Command Center."

"Come on, Jase," Trini said, helping him up, "maybe Zordon can help."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Jason sighed.

xxx

At the Command Center, Zordon told the Rangers where Zack was.

"He's what," Kim asked.

"Zack is in a dark dimension," Zordon said.

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"What a way to spend one's birthday," Billy sighed.

"We got to get Zack back," Trini said, looking back from Billy.

"What are we waiting for," Tommy asked.

"Let's get Zack back you guys," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

xxx

In Rita's dark dimension, Goldar had just walked in to find Zack sitting on the ground. His restrained arms were wrapped around his knees.

"You think you would have learned the first time, Goldar. Guess you'll never learn. No matter which one of us you capture, you'll never win," Zack laughed.

"I thought you needed some cheering up after your friends forgot it was your birthday today," he said.

He looked down. Bringing up his birthday was something Goldar should not have done.

"I'll get out of here," Zack said, pulling on the chains after he had gotten up. "Somehow."

"I highly doubt that," Goldar laughed.

"They'll come for me," Zack said.

"We'll just see about that," Goldar replied.

Zack looked down and closed his eyes. Maybe Goldar was right. Maybe his friends had totally given up on him.

"No," Zack yelled. "My friends would never leave me."

All of a sudden, the other Rangers came storming in.

"We're here, Zack," Jason yelled.

"And about time too," he smarted off.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tommy said. "Alpha sent us to the wrong location."

"Putties, get them," Goldar yelled.

"Morph, Zack," Kim said.

"Right," he nodded.

He kicked his morpher out of Glodar's hands and caught it.

"Let's do this. It's morphin time," Zack yelled. "Mastodon!"

"So long, Glodar," Kim said.

"Yeah, see you next fall," Trini laughed.

"Until we meet again, Power Rangers," Goldar said.

He disappeared alone with the putties.

xxx

Later on that day, Zack came walking into the Youth Center and stopped.

"Weird," he said, "it looks like the lights are off. It can't be closed already, can it?"

Then, the lights turned on, and Zack stepped back in shock.

"Happy birthday, Zack," everyone yelled.

"What the hell," he laughed as the other Rangers ran to him. "I thought you guys had forgotten all about my birthday."

"Us forget," Kim smiled. "Never."

"Are you surprised," Tommy asked.

"I sure an," Zack said.

"I thought you would be," Trini smiled.

AN:

As you all know, this is another version with Tommy in an episode that he was not in before. 'Happy Birthday, Zack'. I don't know Zack's real birthday, or anyone else's for that matter.


	14. Punk Kimberly and Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 13 Punk Kimberly and Billy

Rita laughed as she sat down in her chair in the throne room. Weeks and weeks of trying to defeat the Power Rangers had failed. She hoped that this new plan would work for once.

"Making Kimberly and Billy punks will surly destroy the Power Rangers," Rita said.

"You called me, my Queen," Goldar asked.

"Yes, Goldar I did. This attack on those Power Brats will be their last," Rita said.

"What do you have in mind," he asked.

"I'll have Finster come up with a spell, transforming Kimberly and Billy into punks," Rita laughed.

"I'm liking this one," Goldar said.

She walked away to have Finster start working on the potion.

xxx

The six Rangers were playing volleyball at the park on a Sunday afternoon. The day seemed to be pretty well so far.

"Hey you guys," Kim said, walking over to a table with a tray, "I brought some lemonade if any of you get thirsty."

"Great," Jason smiled, sending the ball across the net.

"Call," Tommy yelled, sending to ball back over the net.

"Aw man," Zack said, missing it.

Tommy put his hand in the air for Billy to high five it.

"Billy and Tommy, two. Jason and Zack, zip," Trini laughed.

"Alright boys, take a break," Kim said as her and Trini took the place of Jason and Zack.

"You're going down, pinky," Tommy laughed.

"As long as it's not here," Kim winked.

Trini looked over at Billy, who just shrugged. That last comment made by Kim seemed to suggest that there was more going on between the pair that they were leading on.

"Trini, it was a joke," Kim laughed.

She had noticed the glance to Billy.

"Tommy, serve," Billy said.

"Here we go," he replied.

Tommy sent the ball soaring. Kim fell to the ground, barely able to get the ball up in the air. Tommy hit it back over before Kim was able to get back up.

"Hey, no fair," Trini said.

"Yeah, two boys, two girls. It's so not fair," Kim laughed.

Suddenly, putties surrounded the volleyball court.

"Great," Zack moaned, throwing his cup to the ground, "not these guys."

"How dare you show up," Jason said, getting up from the table. "You've ruined this day."

"Take that," Tommy yelled.

Tommy kicked the putty into the net.

"Piece of cake," he laughed.

He wiped his hands and laughed. Kim gave a little laugh.

"Man," Billy said, "these clay brains are difficult right now in some way."

"I know what you mean," Kim replied.

"It's because we've been playing volleyball you guys," Jason said.

A putty secretly slipped the potion into the drinks. After the putties were defeated, Billy and Kim ran over to the table.

"I need a drink," Kim said, grabbing a cup.

"Me too," Billy replied, taking another cup.

After drinking it, they both threw the cups to the ground in disgust.

"They can't be that bad," Zack laughed.

Kim and Billy shot him an evil look.

"Hey, are you guys okay," Jason asked.

"What's it to you geek," Billy yelled.

"Billy," Trini asked, stepping a little closer, "what's up with you?"

Tommy walked up to Kim. She looked at him in disgust.

"What's the matter with you," Tommy asked, taking her hand.

She looked down and pulled it away.

"Don't touch me," Kim yelled. "Just bug off."

"Yeah, come on, Kimberly," Billy said. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea," she replied.

They walked off, leaving the rest confused.

"What's up with them," Zack asked, looking back from the two.

"I have no idea," Tommy said, "but I'm going to find out."

xxx

The next day at school, Skull walked up to Kim, who was wearing a tight pink top and leather pants. She slammed her fist in her locker.

"Damn locker," she whispered.

"Hey babe," Skull said, putting his arm around her.

She just looked at him as she finally got her locker to open up.

"What do you want," Kim asked.

"What about that date," Skull wondered.

Kim grabbed her book and shut the locker.

"Name the time and place hot stuff," she said.

He removed his hand and stepped back in shock. Bulk, who had stayed back, had his mouth wide open.

"I…I thought you didn't like being called babe," Skull asked.

What else was he supposed to say? Then, Kim began having flashbacks of Tommy protecting her from Skull.

"Yeah, well," she said, backing away, "I guess I changed. I got to go. Later."

xxx

Trini, Zack, and Jason caught up with Billy.

"Come on, Billy," Trini begged, but he would not turn. "You got to remember your old self."

"You're super smart," Zack said.

"Yeah, what about all we've been through with Rita," Jason whispered. "She's the reason you're like this. I know it is."

Billy put his head down and also began having flashbacks.

"What did you guys say," he asked, finally turning around.

"Oh my gosh, his memory's coming back,' Trini said, holding on to Jason's arm.

"I'll contact Tommy and tell him to get Kim over to the Command Center," Jason replied.

Billy began swaying back and forth.

"Billy, are you alright," Trini asked.

"I… I don't know," he said.

xxx

At the Command Center, Alpha gave Billy and Kim a reversal spell.

"Come on, Kim," Tommy said, "Remember that you're good."

They dropped the cups and closed their eyes. The rest just stood there, waiting to see what would happen. Kim opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy," she said.

It was like she never knew what happened.

"Kim…" Tommy said in a soft voice.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"What's all this about," Billy asked, looking at what he was wearing.

Kim gasped as she looked down. She could not believe what she was wearing.

"Oh my God, look at what I'm wearing," Kim said.

"It's good to have you back," Jason laughed.

"What happened," Trini asked. "No, let me guess… Rita, right?"

"Correct," Zordon said.

"Doesn't she know that she can never break up the Power Rangers," Zack asked.

They all started laughing.

xxx

At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull came walking up to Kim.

"So, what about that date, babe," Skull asked.

"Maybe we can make it a double date," Bulk said, looking at Trini.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Ew, gross," Trini said.

"Trini doesn't date punks," Billy replied.

Tommy looked over at Skull.

"Neither does Kim," he said.

"Ready," Skull asked, totally ignoring Tommy.

"Hey, back off," Tommy yelled.

"I would never go out with you in a million years," Kim said.

"You came from saying yes one day, to saying no the next day," Bulk told her.

"I'm sorry, Skull," Kim apologized. "It's just that I really wasn't feeling like myself yesterday."

Bulk and Skull walked away, Skull with his head down.

"I can't believe Rita tried breaking up the Power Rangers by making Kim and Billy punks," Jason said. "No, I take that back. I can believe it."

"What will she think of next," Tommy asked.

Zack then eyed a familiar person walking into the Youth Center.

"Jason, don't you and Emily have a date tonight," he asked.

"Indeed we do," he said.

Jason bit his lower lip as she walked over to the table.

"Ready," Emily asked.

"Yup," Jason smiled.

AN:

So, I have Kat's character written, but I still need Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. I'm working on writing them in here pretty soon.


	15. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Hart and Ryan Scott.

SUMMARY: As you haven't already figured out by now, I'm using different quotes. Same goes for this one. This first scene is taken from 'Return of the Green Ranger: Part 1,' but has nothing to do with the episode at all.

Chapter 8 Tommy's Doubt

Kim and Tommy were walking through the park, not holding hands. Tommy had finally gathered his thoughts and called Kim.

"So," he said, beginning to reach for Kim's hand, but shoved it in his pocket, "what are you up to this weekend?"

Kim looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, the weather's so nice I just might sit outside and read a book. Want to join me," she asked.

"Yup," Tommy said, laughing.

They found a seat and sat down. It was the perfect moment to ask her out.

"Hey, you think maybe we could catch a movie later," Tommy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kim smiled. "But…"

"But what," Tommy asked.

"I'm meeting Trini at the mall, unless you want to join us. I won't make it too boring for you, I promise," Kim said.

"Tempting, but I better pass," Tommy replied.

"Sure you don't want to," Kim frowned.

"Well, I'll see. I got to work out for the tournament in a couple of days. I'll see if I can meet you guys over there, okay," Tommy asked.

He got up, helping Kim up as well.

"See you then," Tommy said.

"Bye, Tommy," Kim smiled.

He watched her as she walked away. What was happening to him? He had never felt this way before. Kim looked back from him and smiled.

"Finally," she whispered.

Tommy had the same smile as he turned from him.

"Finally," he smiled.

xxx

It was the day before Tommy's big karate competition, and he was beginning to get a little worried.

"Tommy," Kim said, walking up to him in the hall way at school. "Hello?

Kim tapped on Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh, Kim," Tommy said, turning around. "It's you."

"Is everything alright," she asked. "You weren't like this yesterday."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, looking down. "It's just the competition tomorrow."

"Oh come on, Tommy," Kim said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it. Don't doubt yourself, alright?"

"You're right. There's nothing for me to worry about," he replied.

"Come on," Kim laughed, "let's get to class."

"Alright," Tommy sighed.

He shut his locker and stared walking. Right before they entered class, Tommy stopped.

"Kim," he said, "I can't, I… I just can't. What if the guy is ten times stronger than I am? I've never lost. Okay, I have lost a couple, and not to mention that tie between Jason and me."

"Tommy, stop, stop it right now," she commanded. "You're the best fighter I've ever known. Now come, we need to get to class."

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"I know I'm right," Kim smiled, taking Tommy's hand.

She had become more comfortable showing any physical contact with Tommy. They walked into class with Tommy's hand now on Kim's shoulder. To their surprise, the rest of the gang was not in class yet.

"Thanks for believing in me," Tommy said.

"No problem," Kim smiled. "That's why I'm here. Any time you need me, I'll be there."

"Don't worry man," Jason said, walking in with Trini, Zack, and Billy. "You're going to blow him away at the competition."

"That's for sure," Zack replied.

xxx

Rita was already planning on how to use Tommy's weakness to her advantage.

"I'll make all of Tommy's doubts into reality," she said. "I will put a doubt spell on him to make him believe that he can't do anything."

"As he begins to get more doubtful of himself, he'll start to disappear until he is no more," Goldar laughed. "The Green Ranger will be no more!"

"That's what he gets for turning on me," Rita said.

She walked away to start on her plan.

"Finster," Rita said as she walked into the back, "I need you make me a doubt spell for our former evil Green Ranger."

"And how exactly will it be given to him," he asked.

"Create a spell for it," Rita said. "That a way he won't know what hit him."

xxx

As the six Rangers walked out of class, Rita placed the spell on Tommy. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall. An eerie feeling overcame his body.

"Are you okay, Tommy," Kim asked, walking back towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, putting his hand on his forehead. "I just felt weird for a second, that's all."

"Do you think we should tell Zordon about this," Trini asked, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

He looked at her and shook his head. Tommy did not want Zordon or Alpha to get involved.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," he said.

"Let's go to the Youth Center and do our homework," Billy replied.

"Homework," Tommy groaned. "I didn't understand anything Ms. Applebee said today at all."

"What's up with you, Tommy," Zack asked.

"Yeah, Tommy, this isn't like you," Kim said. "You always understand the math homework."

"Maybe we should tell Zordon about this," Jason stressed.

Kim's eyes grew as she tried to grab Tommy's hand.

"Tommy, your hand! It's… it's…" she began.

Kim was too shocked to finish.

"Deteriorating," Billy finished as his hand passed through Tommy's.

"That's it," Kim said. "We're going to the Command Center, now."

"Fine," Tommy sighed.

"Tommy, we have to find out what's going on," Jason said.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"Come on you guys," Zack said. "We got to go before Tommy starts to disappear more."

"That's for sure," Trini replied.

With that, the six of them entered an empty classroom and teleported to the Command Center.

xxx

At the Command Center, Alpha did a bio scan on Tommy. The results didn't come out good. Zordon told the Rangers why Tommy was acting the way he was.

"Rangers…" he said.

Everyone turned from Tommy and faced Zordon.

"Tommy has been placed under one of Rita's doubt spells," he told them.

"No wonder why he has been acting so weird," Kim said with a sigh of relief.

"Is there any way to break the spell, Alpha," Jason asked, walking up next to him.

The little robot turned to him.

"Aiyiyi, Jason. I can't be sure right now," Alpha sighed.

"I hope there is," Kim said.

The room filled with a loud siren. It was the viewing coming on.

"What's going on," Zack asked.

"I don't know," Trini replied, covering her ears.

"Rangers," Alpha said, "Rita has sent down putties to the park."

"Let's kick some putty ass," Jason replied.

"I'll try," Tommy sighed.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

"Dragonzord," Tommy called.

"Mastodon," Zack replied.

"Pterodactyl," Kim yelled.

"Triceratops," Billy called.

"Saber-tooth tiger," Trini," replied.

"Tyrannosaurs," Jason yelled.

xxx

The putties started attacking right when they showed up.

"Try to get me putties," Jason said.

"There's too many, way too many," Tommy panicked, backing away from the battle.

"What are you talking about," Kim asked. "Just fight the spell, Tommy."

With that, Tommy fell to the ground.

"Tommy, please get up," Kim said, running to his side.

Growing weak, Tommy was then demorphed.

"God, Tommy, you can't leave," Kim cried.

As Tommy began to doubt himself even more, his body was now beginning to disappear.

"No, Tommy," Kim yelled.

The rest turned to find their partner crying on the ground beside Tommy. They noticed that Tommy was no longer morphed.

"What's happening to me," Tommy moaned.

Zordon's voice could then be heard from his communicator.

"Tommy," he said, "the more you doubt yourself, the more you will deteriorate until you are gone."

"No, that can't happen. You hear me, Tommy," Kim said, looking at him.

"Remember when you were cornered by putties for the very first time," Zordon asked.

"Yeah, I do," Tommy said. "I was on my way to the Youth Center when I was attacked by putties."

All but his hands were now reappearing.

"Come on, Tommy," Kim said, putting both her hands together. "You're getting there."

She had not noticed that all the putties were now gone, and the rest were behind her.

"I was all alone," Tommy said. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did. I defeated those putties."

Tommy closed his eyes as his body began coming back.

"Alright, Tommy, you did it," Kim said, hugging him.

"Nice going man," Jason smiled.

"Rita's spell's broken," Zack said.

xxx

Goldar quickly followed an angry Rita into the throne room. She began screaming her lunges out.

"No," Rita yelled. "I really thought I had him this time. I was so close to having him back. I just have to find another way to separate them all from each other. That's the ticket."

"Their time will come soon, and when you're through with them, you'll rule the Earth," Goldar said.

Rita walked up to Goldar.

"I will control everything once again," she replied.

"Um, I wouldn't get too ahead of myself my queen," Goldar said underneath his breath.

As Rita was planning her next attack, Tommy was getting ready for his tournament.

xxx

Tommy turned to find his friends behind him.

"Come on, Tommy. You can do it," Kim said, trying her best not to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, Tommy, go get him," Trini replied.

"Remember, don't doubt yourself," Billy said.

Tommy stepped on to the floor.

"Go, Tommy," they all yelled.

"You can do it. I know you can," Kim whispered.

Jason smiled at Emily as she walked up beside him.

"So, why aren't you in this competition," Emily asked.

"I was busy with a class at the time," Jason said.

xxx

After winning the competition, Kim ran over to Tommy and hugged him.

"Tommy, you did it," she smiled. "I told you that you would."

"You're right," he said, taking her hand. "I should have never doubted myself in the first place."

"Great going, Tommy," Jason replied, walking up to him and Kim with the rest. "You're beginning to give me a run for my money."

"Haven't I already," he joked.

They both laughed because they knew that they were equally matched.

"I'll meet you all back here in a second," Tommy said.

Kim bit her lower lip as she watched Tommy walk away.

xxx

Tommy walked out of the locker room with a towel around his neck. He scanned the room to find the gang. When he finally spotted them, they were sitting at a table waiting for him.

"Do you still doubt yourself," Zack asked, seeing Tommy walking towards the table.

"Are you kidding me? I feel much better now," Tommy said, sitting in the empty seat next to Kim.

"That's good to hear," Kim replied, smiling at him.

"To think, this is the way we first met you, Tommy," Trini reminded him. "But you were fighting Jason."

"Hell," Zack said, looking at Kim, "Kim couldn't even speak after seeing you."

Kim kicked the first leg she felt.

"Kim, you kicked **me**," Billy yelled.

She put her hands over her mouth.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Billy," Kim apologized.

Tommy looked down and shook his head.

"Kim, chill," he laughed.

He thought that was kind of cool to know she had seen him too, but he was not about to tell her that yet.

"Three cheers for Tommy," Jason said, raising his glass.

"Go, Tommy," they all yelled.

"Next time I start to doubt myself, please, do anything to stop me," Tommy said with a little laugh.

"Oh, you can count on that," Kim winked.

He looked down and covered the top of his glass with his hand.

"Will you guys ever forgive me," Tommy asked.

"We always will, Tommy," Trini smiled.

"Hey you guys," said a young man with a brown shirt and white pants.

Kim smiled when she saw who it was. It was her brother with someone else.

"Kevin, my man. What's up," Zack asked.

"Nothing much. Guys, this is Kat," he said.

The blonde shyly looked down. She couldn't have been an inch shorter than Kevin.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kim smiled.

"It's good to meet you too," Kat said.

AN:

How do you think this would've done as an episode? It has an 'Island of Illusion' feel to it.


	16. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart. I do not own Aisha, Adam, or Rocky. So, you know that they'll be introduced it this chapter. I also don't own the song Angel Eyes by Ace of Bases.

Chapter 15 Bad Luck

It was Monday morning, the beginning of a new week. The weekend had gone off without a hitch, which in a why made the Rangers anxious inside.

"Good morning Angel Grove," Kim's alarm clock said. "It's 7:15…"

Kim sat straight up in her bed.

"7:15," she yelled. "I'm going to be so late to school."

The last few weeks had been really tough on Kim. After being put under so many spells, she just wanted a break. As Kim was getting dressed, her phone began to ring.

"I really don't have time for this," she sighed, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kim_," Tommy smiled.

"Oh, Tommy," she said, tying her shoes, "I can't talk. I'm going to be so late to school. Talk to you later, okay?"

"_Sure, see you at school_," he replied.

"I'm really sorry," Kim apologized.

"_Believe me, I understand_," Tommy said.

Kim felt bad for having to hang up with Tommy. She finished putting on her make-up and looked out the window.

"Beautiful day," she said, walking back over to her bed.

There was a crash of thunder and lighting as it began to rain.

"Aw," Kim squealed.

Kim jumped back in shock.

"Weird," she said.

Kim pulled the curtain to find rain on the window.

xxx

Kim walked into school, wet from head to toe. She looked over at her broken umbrella and moaned.

"I don't believe this shit. I swear if this is Rita's work, I'll kill her," Kim said underneath her breath.

"Kimberly," Tommy asked, walking behind her.

"Tommy," she gasped, turning around.

"A little wet out there," he asked.

She rolled her eyes as she shut her locker.

"A little wet? Tommy, look at me. I'm a total wreck," Kim said.

"It's going to be all right, Kim," he replied.

"What am I going to do, Tommy," she asked, looking down at her wet dress.

"I don't know," he said.

"This is so not my day," Kim sighed.

Kim looked back up at Tommy and shook her head in frustration.

"I swear, if Rita…" she began.

Tommy quickly covered her mouth.

"Not so loud," he whispered.

"Sorry, I'm just so mad," Kim sighed.

"Come on," Tommy said, putting his hand on her shoulder, not caring she was wet, "let's get to class."

They walked into class, and the others gave them a weird look.

"What happened to you," Billy asked as he and others walked up to Tommy and Kim.

"Don't even ask," Kim said as she sat down at her desk.

"That bad," Zack asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kim said, crossing her arms on her desk and placing her head between them.

She just felt like going to sleep and forgetting everything.

"How about I walk you home after school," Tommy asked.

Kim lifted her head and sat back in her seat.

"Tommy, I can't ask you to do that. You know anything could happen," she said.

"Hey, I'll take my chances," he smiled.

Kim looked down and also smiled. He was so understanding and caring.

"All right then," Kim blushed.

"Cool," Tommy said.

"Do you think Kim's bad day has anything to do with Rita," Trini asked.

"I doubt it," Jason said.

"Poor Kimberly," Billy sighed. "She's had a rough couple of weeks."

xxx

As Tommy walked Kim home, she told him all the things that had been happening to her.

"… I even broke my favorite mirror," Kim finished.

"Aw man, I can't believe that all of that stuff happened to you in the morning," Tommy said.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, it did," Kim said.

"Hey, remind me to buy you a new mirror," Tommy replied.

Kim looked down and blushed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said.

"I know, but I want to," Tommy smiled.

"God, this is so weird. It's like I don't know what's going to happen next," Kim said.

She tripped on a log and Tommy caught her.

"Watch it there," he said, smiling down at her.

"Sorry," Kim apologized as Tommy pulled her up.

"That's okay. I wondered when you'd fall for me," he winked.

Kim blushed and smiled. She then surprised him with a kiss.

"I already have," Kim whispered.

"Let's go see if Zordon and Alpha know anything about this," Tommy said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kim replied.

"With the way today's going, do you think you'll be able to go to the dance with me," Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kim smiled.

xxx

A flash of green and pink enter the Command Center.

"Tommy, Kimberly, what are you doing here," Alpha asked.

"Zordon," Tommy said, "do you think that Kim's bad luck as anything to do with Rita?"

Kim had her eyes closed. She really hoped it did not.

"I'll have Alpha do a bio scan," Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.

Alpha ran the machine all around Kim's body.

"Well," Kim asked.

"Kimberly does not seem to be under any kind of spell," Alpha said.

"Then why is this happening," Tommy asked.

"Cause the mirror," Kim sighed. "It has to be."

"Kimberly, that is just a myth," Zordon said.

Kim sighed and looked down.

"Sometimes you just have bad days," Alpha said.

"You're telling me," Kim replied.

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hopefully it will end soon," he told her.

"Go home and be careful," Zordon said.

Tommy turned to Kim as they walked to the middle of the room.

"I hope this day gets better before the dance," Kim sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Tommy said.

xxx

Kim played with her hair as she walked through the park after finishing her homework. She thought the fresh air would calm her down.

"What a day," Kim sighed.

She gasped as she looked forward to find Goldar and a monster.

"Oh, no," Kim moaned.

"Greetings, Pink Ranger. I'm Samurai, and you're coming with me," the monster said.

"Oh, no you're not," Kim announced as she stepped back.

Before she knew it, Goldar had her by the arms.

"Let go of me your oversized gorilla," Kim yelled.

Samurai walked in front of Kim and opened the enclosed jug. Kim closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in it.

"No," Kim gasped.

She began banging on the walls of the jug she was now in.

"Let me out of here," Kim begged. "Please."

xxx

After finding out about Kimberly's capture, Alpha called the rest to the Command Center.

"Rangers, it appears that Rita has taken Kimberly's bad day to her advantage," Zordon said.

"What are you talking about," Tommy asked.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon said.

Tommy gasped as he saw Kimberly trapped in a jug.

"Kimberly," he whispered.

"Defeating Samurai is the only way in freeing Kimberly from her current accommodates," Zordon said.

"What are we waiting for," Zack asked.

"We have to save her," Trini said as her head fell.

"We will," Billy assured her.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

xxx

By the time the Rangers caught up with Samurai, Goldar had already left.

"Let our friend go," Trini commanded.

"Here, catch," Samurai said.

He threw the jug their way, the faint yells coming from Kim inside could be heard. Tommy fell to the ground as he caught it. He opened the jug to find Kim looking up at him.

"Tommy," Kim smiled. "Wait, shouldn't I be out already?"

"Sorry sweets, Zordon told us that Samurai has to be destroyed in order for you to be released," he said.

"Well hurry up then," Kim snapped. "I have to go back home and change now before the dance."

"Working on it," Tommy winked.

Kim crossed her arms as Tommy closed the top.

"Tommy, open this jug at once," she snapped.

"Sorry," he apologized, opening it back up.

Kim fell as the ground began quaking.

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Rita must've enlarged Samurai."

She could hear Jason call upon the dinozords, but nothing would happen.

"Of course," Kim laughed. "They need me."

"Kim, can you…" Jason began as he looked into the jug.

"I'm all over it," she said.

Kim put one arm in the arm.

"Ready," she said.

"We need dinozord power, now," they all yelled.

Kim then sat back down and wrapped her arms around her legs as she waited for the outcome.

"You guys can do it," she said.

After a few moments of silence, Kim got up.

"What's going on up there," she wondered.

She held her hair as wind blew through the jug.

"What's going on," Kim yelled.

When Kim opened her eyes, she found herself on the floor in front of the others.

"It's about time," she smarted off.

"I take that as a thank you," Tommy laughed as he helped her up.

xxx

Kim went to Billy's lab where everyone was after she got cleaned up. Trini was inside watching the television.

"Billy," she called, running into the room, "turn on the television."

"Hey," Jason said, "it's us, but I didn't see any reporters today."

"It's a special," Zack replied.

Billy went to the door as it knocked.

"Hey, Kimberly," he smiled.

"Hey, Billy," she said, standing next to Tommy. "Hey, is this about us?"

"Who else do you know wears multi-colored costumes," Zack laughed.

Tommy looked over at Kim.

"Wow, it looks like your day is getting better," he said.

"Is there anyway it could get worse," Kim asked.

"Oh my gosh you guys, we better start getting ready," Jason said.

Jason quickly grabbed a red beg and headed into the bathroom.

"I still need to get ready. Meet you at the dance, Kim," Tommy said.

"Sure thing," she smiled.

xxx

At the dance, Ace of Base's 'Angel Eyes' was playing. A whole group of people got up to dance, including Tommy and Kim.

_I know that I'm not the first one_

_You've had love in your past before me_

_But when your lips touched my lips_

_It felt like I was kissing destiny_

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight," Tommy asked.

"I'm loving it," Kim said.

Tommy pulled her closer to him. Neither one of them talked for a while.

"I don't want to lose you," Tommy said quickly.

"You're not going to," Kim whispered.

"But I almost have lost you so many times all ready," Tommy said.

"You won't," Kim promised.

He gently touched her cheek and smiled.

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes_

_Will you always be there to hold me_

_Angel eyes, I am satisfied_

_I don't want to hear your story_

'_Cause I can see the things_

_I really want to see_

_I am in love_

"Thanks for everything, Tommy," Kim said. "I don't know want I'd do without you."

"Hey," he smiled "you know I'd do anything for you."

"I do," Kim said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I feel so safe in your arms."

Kim lifted her head and looked up at Tommy.

"What made you think you were going to lose me," she asked.

Tommy looked at her and then turned his head.

"I was just thinking about the other day, and I guess today also," he admitted. "I mean, you being in a jug for the rest of your life is just wrong."

She turned his face and gave him an assuring kiss.

_I believe in what I'm feeling_

_I'd give everything up just for you_

_Love is devoted to those who see_

_That the last dance you dance with a truth_

"Is it just me, or do you think Tommy and Kim are taking things too fast," Zack asked.

"Well, they have been through a lot together," Billy noted.

"Kim's never had a real boyfriend that paid attention to her like Tommy does," Trini said.

_Angel eyes with your angel eyes_

_Will you always be there to hold me_

_Angel eyes, I am satisfied_

_I don't want to hear your story_

'_Cause I can see the things_

_I really want to see_

_In your eyes_

"Let's get back to the others," Tommy said, stopping.

"If you want to," Kim replied.

They walked back and sat down with the other Rangers.

"This dance is great," Jason said, looking over at Emily, who was sitting next to him.

"How about we make it greater," Emily suggested.

"What do you have in mind," Jason asked, leaning closer into Emily.

Zack rolled his eyes and looked over at the dance floor.

"You have a dirty mind, Mr. Scott," Emily laughed.

"You were supposed to play along," Jason laughed.

"Whatever, let's just dance," Emily said, taking his hand in hers.

They all laughed and looked back at the dance floor as the other teens danced as the song ended.

_Angel eyes just want you hear to hold me_

_Angel eyes…_

A young African American girl walked up to Zack as he was getting some punch from the bar.

"Zack Taylor? Since when have you not danced at a dance," the girl asked.

He turned and almost dropped his cup.

"Aisha Campbell! Is that really you," Zack asked.

"Yes, silly, it's me," she laughed.

"What are you doing here," Zack asked.

Two guys walked up beside Aisha before she answered Zack's question.

"Is that him," the young Hispanic asked.

"Yes," Aisha said. "Zack, this is Rocky De Santos and Adam Park. Rocky and Adam, this is my cousin, Zack Taylor."

"Again," Zack continued, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Zack," Aisha apologized. "Rocky, Adam, and I all transferred from Stone Canyon to Angel Grove last week."

He put his cup down and put his hands on his hips.

"And why didn't you tell me," Zack asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, and I did. Didn't I," Aisha laughed.

"You sure did," Zack said, hugging her. "So, are you going to change any classes to have me?"

"I might," Aisha admitted.

AN:

Hope you all like the idea of Aisha and Zack being cousins. I needed a way to break those characters in somehow.


	17. Twisted Day

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 16 Twisted Day

SUMMARY: I know I'm putting Kim through hell. After this, nothing will happen until near the end. Hope you're enjoying. I have no clue why I said that this is based on 'Two for One'. It's really revised, that's for sure.

Tommy and Kim's date that they had been planning for a week, due to bad timing with Rita, wasn't until Saturday, and it was Friday. Hopefully this one wouldn't have to be delayed also. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull bugged the Rangers as they always did.

"Can't they just get a life," moaned Trini.

Kim and Tommy walked in as Bulk and Skull ran out the door.

"What's their problem," Kim asked.

"With them two who knows. They probably saw their reflections in the mirror," Tommy laughed.

Kim playfully hit Tommy in the stomach and laughed. They sat down where Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy were sitting.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Kim said.

"Me too," Tommy smiled.

"There, I'm done with all of my homework for the weekend," Billy said, lifting his head up. "Some of those equations are quite lengthiness."

"Trini," Kim asked.

"The question's are long," she laughed.

Kim, as well the rest were getting used to understanding Billy talk. It made it funnier knowing that everyone knew the two were dating now.

"You can't think of anything else but homework, can you, Billy," Jason laughed.

"I'm not taking any chances if Rita decides to attack us this weekend," he whispered.

"She better not," Kim bitterly said.

She did not want this date to be ruined. It was going to be almost one and half years since they started dating. The time seemed to have passed by fast.

"You have a point, Billy," Zack sighed.

"We're still going to the park tomorrow, right? Or do you want to go somewhere else," Tommy asked Kim.

"Um, yeah, the park is fine with me," she said.

Just thinking of what if made Kim barmy.

"Good, cause I already know where to go in the park. You'll love it," Tommy said.

"I'm sure I will," Kim smiled.

xxx

That night, neither Kim nor Tommy could sleep. They were too nervous, knowing that this might be their first date, minus dances, without being called into duty. Kim was waking up every hour.

"_Get a grip_," she told herself.

Both Kim and Tommy made sure to get up early to make sure they were not late. Kim met Tommy at the front of the school, and then they drove to the park.

"Wow… Kim," Tommy said in shock, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed as he opened the passenger door for her.

xxx

Tommy finally stopped ten minutes later.

"Here we are," he said.

Kim's mouth dropped open.

"Now way," she said.

Kim got out and they began walking towards the spot where she and Tommy shared their second first kiss.

"I hoped that you would like it. Hardly anyone comes to this part of the park at this time of day," Tommy said.

Tommy took a pause to look around.

"I like to come here on my free time if you can believe it," he said.

"Tommy, this is a lovely place," Kim smiled. "Especially because it's where we shared our first kiss."

"Well, it really wasn't technically our first kiss," he reminded her.

"Can't I just consider it our first kiss knowing I wasn't even awake for our real one," Kim asked.

"Yeah, you can," Tommy said.

They looked at each other and smiled. This spot at the park would be the scene of many more special moments for the two of them in the future. They sat down beside the lake and began to eat.

xxx

Rita laughed and turned to Goldar.

"Dear, seen the putties," she said.

"Where," Goldar asked.

"To the park," Rita said.

"Why," Goldar asked.

She took him out to show him Tommy and Kim alone at the park.

"I have a plan for those two," Rita laughed.

"Putties, attack," Goldar yelled.

xxx

The putties soon appeared as Tommy and Kim were eating.

"Aw man, not these clay brains," Tommy moaned, getting up and taking his stance. "Why is it that when it seems that the day is going to be just fine, Rita just has to find a way to mess it all up for us?"

"I have no clue, Tommy," Kim said, looking over at him and shrugging her shoulders, "but let's get them."

He nodded and smiled.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"Pterodactyl," Kim called.

"Dragonzord," Tommy yelled.

The putties got a hold of Kim and pushed her up against a tree.

"Please, no," Kim cried.

They had her pinned to the tree as one of the putties stared to drain her of her powers. She was soon demorphed.

"Tommy," Kim yelled as the putties pulled her to the ground, "help me! Let go of me you clay heads!"

It was getting hard for Kim to speak.

"Hold on, Kim," Tommy said as the putties caught him off guard. "Let go of me you clay brains. Let me go!"

They finally let go of Kim and went away. Tommy ran over to her.

"Power down," he yelled running. "Kim, can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Tommy…" Kim whispered as she fell unconscious.

"Kimberly, no! Don't worry, Kim," he said, picking her up, "I'll get you somewhere safe. I was afraid something like this would happen."

He did his best to lift his left arm to his mouth.

"Zordon, something has happen to Kim. We're on our way," Tommy said.

xxx

Alpha had already prepared a bed when a flash of pink and green entered the Command Center. Tommy laid Kim down on it. Kim didn't seem to have any cuts or bruises on her body.

"Ai yi yi, Tommy. What happened," Alpha asked.

"I don't know," he said, turning to Zordon. "Zordon, what happened back there? What did the putties do to Kim?

"They drained her of some of her powers," he replied.

Kim started moving around. Her eyes slowly opened as she realized where she was. This felt like Déjà vu to her.

"Tommy, what happened," Kim asked.

"Kim, you're alright," he said, hugging her.

He looked down and pulled her away.

"The putties drained you of some of your powers," Tommy said.

"Do you know why they did that, Tommy," Kim asked, getting up.

"No, Kim. I don't," he sighed.

She looked away with no expression on her face. Kim had no idea what it meant, or what was going to happen.

"Kimberly," Zordon said, "your powers are not gone. They are slowly coming back."

"Why is this happening," Tommy asked, slamming his fist on the bed.

Kim covered his hand with hers. It hurt her to see him like this.

xxx

Aisha and Trini walked into the Youth Center and found the rest of the guys.

"Kim was going to meet us at the mall after her and Tommy's date, but she never showed," Trini said, giving Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, and Rocky a very concerned look.

Jason, Zack, and Billy hoped they were not attacked. Adam and Rocky just had no idea.

"I'd hate to know what they're doing," Rocky said.

"Rocky, gross," Aisha snapped.

"She's probably on her way," Adam assured her.

That's what Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy were hoping, too.

"I guess. If she's not coming, I'm staying," Trini told them.

"We should be getting home," Aisha said, motioning to Rocky and Adam.

They got up and walked over to Aisha.

"Let us know if anything comes up," Rocky replied.

"We will," Jason said.

Trini sat next to Billy, saying nothing. Her mind was flowing with what ifs.

"Do you think something is wrong," Billy asked.

"Man, I hope not," Zack said.

"Yeah, but Rita isn't one to let us rest either," Jason whispered.

xxx

Why did Rita need only some of Kim's powers when she could have taken all of them? Was it for a monster, or something that would destroy the Pink Ranger for good? Kim and Tommy went back to the park. Those same questions were going through both their minds.

"Trini and Aisha are going to kill me," Kim panicked.

She was supposed to meet them at the mall an hour and a half ago.

"They'll understand," Tommy said.

"What a day this turned out to be," Kim sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said, taking Kim's hand.

Not very much later did Tommy's communicator go off.

"Now what," he asked as he put his communicator up to his mouth.

Kim looked away. No one was going to believe what happened.

"_Tommy, you there_," asked the Red Ranger.

"Yeah, Jason, we're here," he said. "What is it?"

"_Trini and Aisha were worried_," he replied.

Kim rolled her eyes. Why was she always right?

"I knew it," Kim whispered.

"I know. Something happened," Tommy said.

"_You can tell us later. Right now, Zordon wants us to teleport to the Command Center as soon as we can, alright_," Jason asked.

"We'll be there," Tommy said, lowering his hand.

Kim looked up at Tommy and bit her lower lip.

"Well, you ready," Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, putting her hand in his arm.

xxx

They all appeared at the Command Center.

"What is it, Zordon," Jason asked, walking up to the front of everyone. "You said it was important."

"I am not sure if this is why Rita needed some of Kimberly's powers, but…" he began.

"Are you alright, Kim," Trini asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Continue, Zordon," she said.

Kim did not want to talk about it now. The others would find out in time.

"Rita has made a new monster," Zordon said.

Kim turned from the viewing globe.

"I'm ready, let's go," she replied.

"You're still too weak to fight, Kim," Tommy said, walking up behind her.

She looked down as he took her hands.

"But I want to help you all," Kim frowned.

"Kimberly, Tommy is right," Alpha said. "You are still very weak and can get injured while fighting."

She closed her eyes and turned away.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "and I won't let you take that risk."

"Alright," Kim sighed, looking down. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always," Tommy smiled, turning around.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

Kim covered her mouth as they teleported out.

"Don't worry, Kimberly," Zordon said. "They'll be just fine."

"I know they will, Zordon," she sighed.

xxx

The mouth of the Blue Ranger opened, though no one could see it through his helmet.

"Hey," Billy said, stepping back, "this monster may not be that easy to defeat you guys."

The rest looked at him and shook their heads. This was coming from the mouth of the Ranger who thought the fish monster was hard.

"We don't know that just yet, Billy," Jason said.

Trini took a second look.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Jason. Duck," she yelled.

They all dropped to the ground as the monster sent flames their way.

"Let's use our laser guns you guys," Zack said, pulling his out.

"Are you ready guys," Jason asked.

"Ready," everyone said.

"Laser guns fire," Jason yelled.

xxx

They all returned to the Command Center, a bit confused.

"We did it," Tommy said, opening his helmet.

Kim just looked at him and shook her head.

"Tommy…" she smiled.

She started running towards the Green Ranger until she had him in her arms.

"Power down you guys," Jason commanded.

"Man, that monster was way too easy to beat," Billy said.

"Yeah, Billy's right," Trini replied.

Rita had not even attempted to enlarge the monster.

"Yeah," Zack sighed, turning towards Zordon, "Rita couldn't have used Kim's powers to create that monster."

"You just might be correct, Zachary," Zordon said. "I cannot say what Rita is going to do with your powers, Kimberly."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "We'll find out why."

Kim might have been smiling on the outside, but in the inside, she wanted to go to the moon and kill Rita. She didn't want to wait to until it was too late.

"Well, you six should be on your way," Alpha said.

"Right," Jason sighed.

"May the power protect you, Rangers," Zordon said.

xxx

As Tommy drove Kim back to her house, he told her how sorry he was about their date. They had decided just to have one of the gang to take Kim's car back to her house, not wanting her to drive.

"It's alright, Tommy," Kim said. "Really, it is."

"Are you sure," he asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes," Kim said, "but I'm still wondering why Rita wants or needs more power, and why mine? Oh, I just don't understand. This is all confusing."

Tommy knew it was killing Kim inside. Hell, he would be pretty pissed too.

"I don't think that you should worry about that today. You've been through more than enough for one day," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I have to worry," Kim sighed.

"Let me do the worrying for you," he smiled.

"Oh, Tommy…" Kim cried.

Kim wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll talk to you later, okay," Kim said.

"Bye, Kim. See you at school on Monday," Tommy smiled.

"See you then," Kim said, looking back and smiling.

"Take care," Tommy whispered as he watched Kim walk away.

AN:

Confused? Please, don't be. 'Two for One.' I'm doing my best to make this my own. I don't just want to write the episode like I have a few times.


	18. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 17 The Beginning of the End

Tommy tossed and turned in bed. He was being wrapped up in his green sheets. Sweat began running down his face.

"No," Tommy yelled in his sleep, "this can't be happening to me, it can't!"

In his dream he was on the ground at Rita's feet.

"Your powers are slowing draining from your body, Green Ranger," Rita laughed.

"I'm not going to let you win, Rita," Tommy weakly said.

Kim came walking in and saw what was happening.

"Tommy, no," she yelled, running to him. "Rita, stop! Take me instead."

"It's too late pinky. You're precise Tommy is no longer a Power Ranger," she laughed.

Kim dropped to her knees as Tommy fell in her lap

"The Green Ranger is no more," Rita said as she disappeared.

"Come on, Tommy," Kim cried, taking his hand. "Wake up."

Tommy slowly opened his eyes.

"Kimberly…" he asked.

"Yes, Tommy. I'm here with you," she said.

"Always… remember that… I…." he began.

Tommy jumped at of the bed, falling on the floor. He got up and placed his hand over his communicator.

"I can't let that happen," Tommy said.

His eyes moved to the picture frame on his nightstand, which had a picture of him and Kim in it.

"I won't," Tommy promised.

He grabbed the frame and sat down on his bed.

"What the hell's Rita going to do with your powers Kimberly? Damn, I wish knew so that I could protect you for her," Tommy said.

With Tommy's new dream, he feared the worst. Tommy could not sleep the rest of the night.

"_Always… remember that… I…" _he kept hearing.

His last words to Kim in his dream are what kept Tommy up. What was he going to tell her?

xxx

Rita watched as the Green Ranger could not sleep.

"This is my greatest plan ever. It's perfect I tell you, perfect. And I'm going to have little, sweet Kimberly Ann help me," she said.

"What is this great plan of yours, my Queen," Goldar asked.

She looked and him and gave him an evil smile.

"I'll use the Pink Ranger's powers to destroy the one that she loves," Rita laughed.

"How my Queen," Goldar asked.

"I'll make an evil Kimberly to get rid of Tommy," Rita said.

This was a little confusing to Goldar. She thought she had already tried that.

"But the Green Ranger will know that it's not the real Kimberly," Goldar said.

"He's blinded by love, Goldar," Rita replied. "He won't know the difference. After he drinks the drink that she'll give him, my evil Kimberly will then bring Tommy to an empty hallway at their school."

"What are you going to do after that," Goldar asked.

Rita laughed.

"Easy. I will then drain dear Tommy Oliver of his Green Ranger powers… forever," she said.

"I love the way your mind thinks, my Queen," Goldar replied.

"Why thank you, Goldar. I do too," Rita smiled.

xxx

After school the following day, Tommy had to pick up something for a class. The evil Kim was waiting for him outside the door.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he walked out the door.

"Hey there," the evil Kim smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

He quickly pulled her into a kiss.

"Kim, you didn't have to wait for me you know," Tommy said.

"I know, but I wanted to," she replied in a sadistic tone.

"Oh, Kim, what would I do without you," Tommy asked.

She laughed and placed her hand in the back of Tommy's neck. The evil Kim smiled as she kissed Tommy again.

"You'd be like a little lost puppy," she said, digging into her bag and pulling out a bottle of water. "You want this water?"

"Sure," Tommy smiled.

Before he took a drink, Tommy looked back at the evil Kim.

"Isn't this for your gymnastics practice," he asked.

"I was trying to be nice by asking you if you wanted some of it," the evil Kim said.

"Sorry, it's just…" Tommy began.

"Just what," the evil Kim asked.

"Never mind," Tommy said, drinking some of the water.

After Tommy handed it back to the evil Kim, they began walking across the empty hallway.

xxx

Kim gave a puzzled looked as she saw Rocky, Zack, Jason, and Adam walk into the Youth Center.

"What are you guys doing here," she asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be jogging," Aisha said.

Kim quickly noticed the problem. There was one person missing, and that was Tommy.

"Um, where's Tommy," Kim asked.

"That's what I like to know," Jason said.

"Did he stay with Billy after school," Zack asked.

"Not that I know how," Trini said.

She gave a little moan as she saw her boyfriend's figure.

"Well, there's Billy right there," Adam said, pointing to the young man in glasses and overalls entering the Youth Center.

Kim got up and ran over to him.

"Billy, where's Tommy," she asked, nervous as hell.

"I thought he was with you guys," he said.

"Guys, what's going on here," Rocky asked.

"I'd like to know too," Aisha said.

Jason looked at the others and sighed. Kim just looked away.

"You guys might want to sit down," Jason said.

The three looked at each other in confusion.

xxx

Back at the school, the evil Kim and Tommy were walking through the halls.

"Kim, I'm already late to meet the guys to jog," Tommy said.

"Oh, I'm sure they don't mind," she told him.

Rita was waiting when Tommy and the evil Kim arrived.

"Hello, Tommy," she said.

"Rita," he yelled, stepping back into position. "Get behind me, Kim."

"Sure thing," she said.

She got behind Tommy, putting her hands on his shoulder, just like the real Kim would do.

"Tommy, don't let her touch me," the evil Kim cried.

"What are you doing here, Rita," Tommy asked. "Why don't you just give up already and leave us alone? You've already caused us so much pain."

"There is no way you will win this time, Tommy," she said.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. It wasn't like had not heard that one before.

"I bet you I can," Tommy said.

Tommy put his hand on his forehead as he started to feel dizzy.

"What's the matter? Poor little Tommy feeling sick," Rita laughed.

"What's happening to me," he moaned.

"Why, you should ask your beloved Kimberly," Rita said.

"What is she talking about," Tommy asked, looking back at the person who he thought was Kimberly Ann Hart.

She then moved from behind Tommy. Not looking towards Rita, one of the putties pushed him to the hard ground of the school floor.

"I don't believe this. I knew there was something fishy about you," Tommy said in pain.

The evil Kim laughed as she bent down and kissed him.

"You should really get to know your girlfriend better. So long lover boy. I'll miss you," she said.

"Won't miss you," Tommy replied.

xxx

The biggest secret of the Power Rangers had just been told to three teens.

"No way," Adam said in shock.

"You six are really the Power Rangers," Rocky asked.

Aisha hit Zack over the head.

"Hey, that hurt," Zack whined.

"Zachary Riley Taylor! Why the hell didn't you tell me this," Aisha asked.

"There was no need to," he said.

"Why are you telling us now," Adam asked.

Kim's head fell for forward as everyone looked at her.

"We had to tell you because Tommy might be in trouble," Jason said.

"Shouldn't we be looking for him," Kim asked.

"He would call us if he was," Trini said.

"Still, I hate this not knowing anything," Kim sighed.

"I agree with Kim," Billy said.

xxx

Tommy was now lying on the ground. He could hardly keep his eyes opened.

"Aw man, I can't believe this happening," Tommy said in a weak voice.

Rita walked up to Tommy and lifted up his chin and laughed.

"Knew just how to get to me, didn't you, Rita," Tommy asked. "Well congratulations, you finally did it."

"The drink that your sweet Kimberly, or shall I say my evil Kimberly, gave you has now made you too weak to fight my putties," she laughed.

"Drink? What drink," Tommy asked in a daze.

Then he remembered the water. It was the water.

"Clever, Rita. Water… should've known," Tommy said, trying his best to get up.

As Tommy got to his feet, the putties sent him crashing back down.

"There's no use in trying, Tommy. Your time is up," Rita said.

The putties held Tommy down as Rita began to drain him of all of his powers.

"By the time I'm done with you, there'll be no more Green Ranger," she laughed. "Only poor, weak, pathetic Tommy Oliver. Nothing but a has been."

"You won't get away with this, Rita," Tommy said.

"I already have," she replied.

Tommy's powers were not totally gone. Rita was going to let him suffer as the power would drain from his body. By the next week, his powers would be totally gone.

xxx

Kim rolled her eyes as she got up. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it," Kim said, getting up from her seat. "We have to go look for him."

"I'm going with you," Trini replied.

Soon, Trini and Kim were joined by Aisha.

"Me too," Aisha said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jason called.

The three turned towards Jason.

"If you're going, we're all going," Jason told them.

"You can count on us," Rocky said, looking over at Adam.

"Yeah, let's go look for Tommy," Adam replied.

"Don't worry, Kimberly," Billy said.

"Yeah," Zack replied, throwing an arm around her, "we'll find him."

"Thanks you guys," Kim smiled.

As they walked outside the door, they saw Tommy, trying to walk.

"Oh my God, it's Tommy," Kim gasped, running to him. "Tommy. Tommy, are you okay?"

"How the hell did you drive here," Rocky asked.

"I… I didn't drive," Tommy gasped for air.

"Just take it easy, bro," Jason said.

He and Kim helped Tommy stay up.

"I feel so weak,' Tommy said, falling back in Kim's arms.

"This is not good," she cried.

"Let's hurry and get him to the Command Center," Billy insisted.

"He doesn't look so good," Trini said.

"Are you guys going to be okay without us," Zack asked, looking back at Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

"Go, Zack," Aisha insisted.

"Help Tommy," Adam said.

xxx

They had been at the Command Center for about an hour when Alpha walked out of the back room where Tommy was. The waiting was killing all of them.

"Is Tommy going to be okay," Kim asked.

"Come with me, Rangers," Alpha said.

"Zordon…" Jason began.

"Do as Alpha says, Jason," he said.

Kim's head fell as she saw Tommy's limp body, lying on a table.

"What happened to him, Alpha," Zack asked.

"He was attacked by Rita while trying to defend an evil version of you, Kimberly," he said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"When I get my hands on that…" Kim began before Zack covered her mouth.

"Cool it girl," he begged.

"She's going to pay," Kim said, reaching for her morpher.

"I can't let you do that," Jason replied, taking it out of her hands.

"Jason, give it back to me," Kim snapped.

"Fine, but you can't morph," he said.

Kim sighed as she nodded. Jason placed the morpher back in Kim's hand.

"I can't take this," Kim cried, shoving the morpher back in her pocket.

Kim walked out the door in tears.

"Kimberly, I know this is hard on you," Zordon said.

"Rita loves to torture our emotions. Especially mine," she cried.

The rest joined Kim in the main area of the Command Center.

"I'm afraid Tommy doesn't have much time," Alpha said. "Tommy's body is slowly returning back to its normal state."

Kim spun around with her hands in her hair.

"No! It shouldn't have to be this way. I don't want it this way," she said.

"What," Jason asked in shock. "So what? Rita has won? She has finally done it. She has finally succeeded in destroying the Power Rangers this time."

"We can't just give up," Kim yelled, turning to Zordon.

"Kimberly, there is nothing you or anyone else can do now. It has already taken affect," he said.

"There has to be," she cried, looking over at the room Tommy was in.

"I am sorry, Kimberly," Alpha said. "I wish that there was something Zordon and I could do."

"Thanks anyway," she smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kim," Trini said, hugging her.

Kim seemed to be a little calmer when she looked at Trini.

"I hope so, Trini. I really do," she said.

"He's Tommy Oliver," Billy smiled. "Of course he's going to be okay."

xxx

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha saw that the rest had finally returned to the Youth Center.

"Any news on Tommy," Adam asked as him, Aisha, and Rocky walked over to their table.

"Noting yet," Jason said.

Kim had managed to fall asleep with her hand holding her head in place.

"Billy, what are you doing," Trini asked.

"I'm going to ask Zordon something," he said.

She sighed and put her head down.

"Zordon, this is Billy," he said.

"_Yes, Billy. I know about Adam, Rocky, and Aisha_," he replied.

"Okay, that's scary. Was it alright," he asked.

"_You did the right thing in doing that_," Zordon said.

Billy gave a little smile as Kim opened her eyes.

"Um, how's Tommy," he asked.

"_He's doing just fine. I think it's time you came here_," Zordon said.

"We'll be there," Billy replied.

"Sorry that we have to leave you three," Zack apologized.

"We understand," Aisha smiled.

"Yeah," Rocky said, "maybe we'll get to see this Command Center someday."

xxx

The five made their way into Tommy's room.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim said, taking his hand in hers, "you need to wake up already."

Tommy's eyes began to open. Kim let out a sigh.

"Thank God," she smiled.

"This feels weird," Tommy said as he felt his body going back.

He put his hand on his forehead.

"I guess this is it. It's over. I'm…" Tommy began.

Kim was trying her best to be strong.

"Are you going to be okay man," Jason asked, helping Tommy sit up straight.

"I don't know for sure," Tommy said, stretching his neck. "I've never felt like this before. If I had to describe it, I'd say it was like working out for two hours straight, going to a competition, and fighting one hundred putties, all in one day."

He then saw a tear rolling down Kim's cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying, Kim," Tommy asked, hugging her. "I'll be fine. I had to meet my fait sometime."

"Just remember that you will always have us all, and you will never be alone," she said.

"Hey, as long as I know you're here with me, I'll never have to be alone," Tommy smiled.

Trini smiled and rested her head on Billy's shoulder.

"Romantic," she whispered.

"Man," Tommy said, "I'm going to miss all of this. Being in battle… defeating Rita's creatures. God Rita, I hate her!"

"Yeah, who doesn't," Zack laughed.

For a moment, you could hear laughs from every member of the team.

"You got that right," Billy said.

"Promise me to always land a punch in for me," Tommy replied.

"That's one promise I'd gladly grant," Jason smiled.

They all walked out and faced Zordon.

"You were a great warrior, Green Ranger," he said.

"Thanks, Zordon," Tommy smiled, "for everything."

"Come on," Trini said, "let's go back to the Youth Center."

"That sound good," Zack replied.

xxx

The next day at the Youth Center, Tommy was not feeling all that great.

"The important thing, Tommy is that you're okay," Kim said, taking his hand.

"Am I," he asked, looking down. "My powers are draining, and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing at all."

"Don't worry about it, Tommy. You'll be alright," Trini said.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Although, just between us," Tommy said with a little laugh, "I'm a little burned out on this pain."

"No doubt," Jason laughed.

"I'm really at the end you guys," Tommy said, leaning back.

His eyes went down to his feet.

"Tommy, don't say that," Zack said.

"My powers are draining," he sighed. "It's what my dreams told me would happen. It's what I've been feeling inside."

"You're going to make through this," Billy said.

"Rita has had it in for me ever since the beginning," Tommy replied as Kim grabbed his hand, "and she's closing in."

AN:

You guys hate me, but it had to be done. If you're wondering about Zedd, wonder no more. He'll be introduced soon.


	19. A Fallen Ranger

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart. I do not own Amy Jo Johnson's 'Down the Road', or Nina Gordon's 'Tonight and the Rest of My Life

Chapter 18 A Fallen Ranger

SUMMARY: I have the song that Amy and Walter (Kim and Zack) sung on 'Song of Guitardo'. Hope I go the lyrics right. Let me know if something is wrong with it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's like part two to the previous one. As you know, I don't own the song.

At the Youth Center a few days later, Kim was working on a song for Tommy, who was at the library at the time. He had been really down lately. She hoped that this song would cheer him up.

"Hey, Kim," Trini smiled, sitting next to her. "Where's Tommy?"

Kim stopped writing and looked at Trini.

"Oh, he's working on a project," she said.

Kim started playing a little of the song.

"Is that a new song," Trini asked. "Sounding good girl."

"Thanks, it's for Tommy. He's been down lately," Kim said.

"Only two more days until…" Trini began.

She stopped herself before finishing. The subject depressed everyone, especially Kim.

"Yeah, I know, but Zordon said it could be earlier. It could even be today," Kim sighed.

"Oh, Kim," Trini said.

"This just isn't fair," Kim cried.

Trini took the Pink Ranger in her arms. No one would have imagined this happening to any of them.

"He's going to love your song," Trini smiled.

"I hope so," Kim said, beginning to sing some of it to Trini. "It still needs some work."

"You'll get it." Trini replied.

xxx

Tommy was walking out of the library when his communicator went off.

"This is Tommy. What is it," he asked.

"_You and the other Rangers need to teleport to the Command Center immediately_," Zordon said.

Tommy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Got it," he said.

He got in his truck, but did not start it.

"Oh my God, this is it," Tommy realized.

Tommy gripped the wheel with one hand as he started the truck with the other.

"It's going to be hard," he sighed.

He made his way to the Youth Center where he would teleport to the Command Center with the rest.

xxx

At the Command Center, Zordon told everyone the news that no one wanted to know.

"Come on, Zordon, give it to me straight," Tommy said.

"Tommy, your powers are now permanently gone," he replied.

His head went down. Tommy knew this was going to happen.

"This can't be happening," Kim cried, looking up at Tommy, who half smiled at her.

"Hey," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "we both knew it was coming."

"Is this how it ends," Jason asked.

"Of course not," Zack said. "What takes us down will only make us stronger."

xxx

Tommy really didn't feel like going to school the next day, but none the less he did.

"Tommy, I'm sorry dude," Rocky apologized, walking up to him in class.

"Hey, Rocky, don't worry about a thing. I'm just normal like you now. Maybe in a way that's good," he said.

"Oh yeah, huh," Kim laughed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

The three were soon were joined by Jason, Zack, Adam, Billy, Trini, and Aisha.

"I'll be able to live a normal life again. I won't be called to duty or be attacked by putties anymore," Tommy said.

In a way, Tommy would not miss that part of his job, that's for sure.

"Are you saying that you wont miss being in action," Jason asked.

"I'll miss it like hell, but sometimes you just need a break," Tommy said.

The rest could not agree more. It would definitely be nice to have a break every now and then.

"Maybe this is your little break," Kim said, smiling at the thought.

"I wish," Tommy sighed.

He looked up as Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

xxx

The next day, everyone, minus Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, sat around the table at the Youth Center with gloomy faces.

"I'm going to miss all of this, you know. Just the six of us hanging out here and not worrying about Rita or if Zordon might call us. I can't believe this is really the end," Tommy said.

Tommy put his hand over his mouth and looked down. He did not want them to feel sorry for him, but he did not know what else to say on the subject.

"Hey," Zack said, "if you think about it, it's not really the end."

"Yeah," Jason smiled, "it could be the start of a whole new beginning for you."

Kim then looked down at the ground and grabbed her guitar.

"Hey," she said, "I wrote a song for you. I hope you like it."

"Cool," Tommy smiled.

_Down the road_

_We never know_

_What life may have in store_

_Winds of changes_

_Will rearrange_

_A life's more than before_

_But you'll never stand alone my friend_

_Memories never die_

_In our hearts_

_They'll always live_

_And never say goodbye_

No one had to clap. The expression on their faces said it all. Zack put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Wow," Tommy said, surprised, "that was great, Kim."

Kim looked down and blushed.

"I'm glad you liked it, Tommy," she smiled as she put her guitar.

"I don't know what to say," he said, looking down.

There was a moment of silence, but it was not for long.

"You don't have to say anything, Tommy," Kim said, taking his hand in hers.

She bit her lower lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. This whole ordeal had left her emotionally drained.

"Hey, come here," Tommy said, reaching towards Kim pull her in his arms. "Don't cry, okay? You're going to make me cry."

He put his hand in the middle of the group.

"Friends forever," Tommy said.

Everyone else then put their hands in.

"Friends forever," they all said.

xxx

That same week, Kim found Tommy working out outside. She put her hair behind her ears as she walked towards him.

"Hey there," Kim said.

He stopped in his position and smiled.

"I figured I'd find you here. I remembered you told me that you liked coming here," Kim said.

"Yeah," Tommy replied, jumping off from a rock that overlooked the lake at the park, "I like coming out here sometimes."

Kim half smiled and looked down.

"We miss you," she said.

She did not know what else to say as Tommy came face to face with her.

"Everything's going to be the same soon, you'll see," Tommy said. "You guys were a team long before I showed up."

She began to shack her head.

"I miss you," Kim said, looking down. "Tommy, what am I going to do without you by my side fighting?"

He suddenly took Kim's hand and kissed her.

"Kimberly, I'll always be there with you," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I don't want you to go," she cried.

Kim wrapped her hands around his waist. Tommy ran hands through her hair.

"Don't think of it as me leaving," he said.

"It's going to be so different now, is it," Kim asked.

"Afraid so," Tommy sighed.

"Rita knew just how to wreck all of us," Kim said, turning away.

Tommy spun her around and did not let her go.

"You guys can't let this get to you, alright? You all have to be strong," he said.

"I'll make her pay for everything she has done to us," Kim vowed.

"Let everyone help a little, okay," Tommy laughed.

"I'll let them have a bit of her," Kim sighed.

"Come on," Tommy said, throwing an arm around Kim, "let's get to the Youth Center."

xxx

The next day at school, Tommy gave Kim some bad news.

"Kim, we need to talk," he said.

She gave him a puzzled look as she turned from closing her locker.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kim said.

"When I told my uncle that I would be staying with him for the summer, he asked if I could stay longer to help with some things," Tommy replied.

"For how long," Kim asked.

"I don't know just know long. Maybe all summer," Tommy said.

Kim's head fell down. She was hoping to spend some alone time with Tommy this summer.

"Tommy, do you really have to leave? I don't want you to go," Kim said as they made their way to class.

"I know you don't, Kim, but he really needs me to help him. You understand don't you," Tommy asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes, I understand," Kim sighed.

"Like I said, the longest I'll be gone is three months," Tommy replied.

"Three months," Kim gasped as they sat down in class. "You'll miss the first two weeks of school."

"It's not that long. Besides, I need to get away from all that has happened this past month," Tommy said.

Kim had to turn away for a second.

"I understand. When are you leaving," she asked.

"Next Friday, right after the final bell rings for summer," Tommy said.

"Can you come to the Youth Center after school today," Kim asked.

"Sure thing," Tommy smiled.

Kim had been planning something for a couple of days now. She was glad that Ernie had agreed to it for her.

xxx

Jason laughed as Tommy went the opposite direction after school. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Tommy, where are you going," Jason asked.

"To the Youth Center," he said.

"You don't want to join us for a little b-ball," Zack asked.

"Maybe later. Catch you later," Tommy said.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

"You think something's up," Trini asked.

"He needs time to himself right now," Billy said.

"Come on you guys," Jason replied, "let's get to the park."

The four got into Jason's truck as Tommy got in his.

xxx

When Tommy got to the Youth Center, no one but Kim was there.

"What's all this for, Kim," Tommy asked, looking at all the candles and food on the table that was set up in the middle of the floor.

"I wanted you to know how much you mean to me," she said, walking towards him.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled, hugging her.

"Put you things down and let's dance, but before you do, give me a kiss," Kim said.

Tommy smiled and gladly granted her request. They danced to Nina Gordon's 'Tonight and the Rest of My Life.'

_Down to the Earth I fell_

_With dripping wings_

_Heavy things won't fly_

_And the sky might catch on fire_

_And burn the axis of the world_

_That's why I prefer for a sunless sky_

_To the glittering and stinging in my eyes_

"You know that I'm going to miss you right, Kim," Tommy asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do," she said, smiling at him.

Kim laughed as Tommy spun her around.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," Tommy said, spinning Kim around again.

"I know," she sighed, "but you're right about it. You need to get away from all that has happened."

"I'm really glad that you understand, Kim," Tommy said, leaning down to kiss her.

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Gleaming in the dark sea_

_I'm as light as air_

_Floating there breathlessly_

_When the dream dissolves_

_I open up my eyes_

_I realize that_

_Everything is shore less sea_

_A weightlessness is passing over me_

"I don't want to lose you, Tommy," Kim cried, stopping to hug him.

"Don't worry, Kim," he smiled, pulling her close to him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I wouldn't know how to feel if I lost you," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'd be so lost."

"I wouldn't know how to feel either if I lost you, Kim," Tommy admitted, looking straight into her eyes.

"Just be careful at your uncle's okay, Tommy? I don't want Rita to try to do anything to you," Kim said.

"You bet I will," he smiled.

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Everything is waves and stars _

_The universe is resting in my arms _

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

AN:

I would have loved for this scene to have been in 'The Green Candle part 2.' They never went to the dance. That made me super ticked.


	20. Coming of a New Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 19 Coming of A New Evil

It had been a little over a week now since Tommy had lost his powers. Kim was taking it the worse. She had even cried herself to sleep some nights.

"Kim, you got to shake this mood you're in, girl," Zack said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just can't, Zack," she sighed, covering her face with her hands. "I miss him damn it! He never deserved what happened to him."

The all agreed with her. Tommy was a good person.

"Why don't you go visit him," Trini suggested.

"You really think I should," Kim asked.

"Yes," they all yelled.

Kim's head went down. She had not realized how depressed she had been.

"Kim, you've been a wreck since Tommy lost his powers," Jason said.

"Look who's talking," she snapped.

Jason had been almost as depressed as Kim was about the whole thing.

"We all are sad that Tommy's gone," Billy said.

"Then why don't we all go visit him," Kim asked.

They all looked at Kim in shock.

"You don't want him for yourself," Zack joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," Kim said.

They had been going out for almost two years now, and jokes still came.

"I think Tommy would be surprised if we all go," Billy said.

"Alright then, let's go surprise Tommy," Jason smiled.

They all walked outside and hopped into Jason's red truck that he recently had gotten.

xxx

Goldar walked outside where Rita was as she laughed.

"So, it looks like the Rangers are on their way to visit their fallen comrade," Rita said.

Rita turned to Goldar and pointed down to Earth.

"Goldar, capture Jason. He'll suffer the same fait as Tommy if he doesn't agree to join us," she said.

"As you wish, my Queen," he nodded.

"Not so fast," said a voice.

Rita and Goldar's heads began looking around.

"My Lord, is that you," Goldar asked.

"Yes, Goldar," Zedd said, making himself visible.

"Zeddy, you've finally returned home," Rita smiled.

"I see you're having difficulty destroying these teenagers," Zedd said.

Goldar's head went down.

"They're stronger than they appear," Rita said.

"I'm aware of that my wife. Goldar, now you may proceed," Zedd commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

xxx

Putties appeared in front of the truck as Jason drove.

"Shit," Jason yelled.

Jason slammed on the brakes, hitting three putties in the process.

"Putties" Kim moaned.

She undid her seat belt and leaned back.

"No, anything but them," Trini said.

They jumped out of the truck and began fighting.

"You guys just love to ruin everything," Zack said.

"Affirmative," Billy replied.

He did a back flip to miss a putty.

"You creeps make me sick," Kim said.

Kim repeated the last word as she continuously kicked two putties. Goldar appeared and pointed his sword at Jason.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"Jason, no," Kim yelled.

It was too late. Jason had disappeared with Goldar.

"We go tot get to the Command Center," Billy said.

"Let's kick it," Zack replied, taking the diver's seat.

xxx

Jason held on to the bars, screaming. He was alone a dark cave.

"Let me out of here," Jason yelled.

Zedd came walking in and Jason's face went pale, showing no emotion in his eyes. He had no clue who this new person was.

"Hello, Red Ranger," Zedd said.

"Who the hell are you," Jason asked.

"I'm Lord Zedd. Rita's husband," he said.

Jason let out a little laugh. That was very hard to believe.

"Feel sorry for you. Now let me out," Jason commanded.

His voice lowered and sounded evil.

"You'll make a fine addition to the team. Too bad Tommy didn't work out as well," Zedd laughed.

That last comment made Jason unhappy. All that did was bring back bad memories that he didn't want to remember.

"There's no way in hell I'll turn against my friends," Jason yelled.

"Either join me, or lose your powers like the Green Ranger," Zedd said.

Jason swallowed hard as he saw Zedd holding his power coin.

"Guys, I need your help," he yelled into his communicator.

"Your worthless communicator doesn't work here," Zedd laughed.

Jason shook his head as Zedd left.

xxx

The remaining four Rangers appeared at the Command Center.

"Zordon, where's Jason," Trini asked, walking up beside Billy, who was messing with the computer.

"We don't know his exact location," Alpha said.

"Zordon, we have to save him," Kim cried.

She had a feeling something was not right.

"Rangers, I'm aware of the situation, but you must first know what you are getting yourselves into," Zordon replied.

"Then tell us, Zordon," Zack said.

"Rita's husband…" he began.

"Wait now just a second, Zordon," Trini said.

"Zordon, why didn't you inform us that Rita had a husband in the beginning," Billy asked.

Everyone was now confused. This was something they did not know before.

"I'd like to know who the hell would even want to marry her," Kim said.

"Her husband's Lord Zedd, and he and Rita are planning on draining Jason's powers, just like Tommy," Zordon informed them. "The power of thunder must be given to you."

All their mouths dropped open.

"We can't let that happen, Zordon," Zack said. "Not to another one of us. So, what are these powers?"

"You must hurry, Rangers," Alpha replied. "I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. Come with me."

They all looked at each other as they followed Alpha.

"Behold your new zords," Alpha said.

All the zord appeared in front of them.

"They're amazing," Kim said.

"Kimberly, behold your Phoenix Thunderzord," Alpha replied.

She smiled as the bird flew by her.

"Zack, you will control the Lion Thunderzord," Alpha told him.

"Amazing," he said.

Kim smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Trini, the Griffin Thunderzord will be yours," Alpha said.

"Cool," she smiled

"And, Billy, the Unicorn Thunderzord is yours to control," Alpha said.

"And what about Jason," he asked.

"The Dragon Thunderzord will serve him in time," Alpha said.

"What are we waiting for," Trini asked. "Let's get Jason back."

"It's morphin time," Zack yelled.

xxx

Jason could feel the pain as his body was beginning to lose the power.

"Aw," he screamed.

Jason felt his body go limp.

"Give up, Jason? Just say you'll join us and I'll let you go," Goldar said.

"Never, Goldar," he yelled.

Holding on to the bars, Jason fell to his knees.

"You'll be joining Tommy soon," Goldar laughed.

"They'll come, you'll see," Jason said.

It was getting harder and harder for Jason to breath.

"They don't even know where you are," Goldar said.

"Want to bet on that one, Goldar," Zack asked.

Goldar turned to find all the Rangers behind him.

"I'll be taking these," Billy said.

Billy snatched the keys and the power coin as Kim began attacking Goldar.

"Let him go now! I won't let you do this to us again," Kim yelled.

"I'm not the one who drained your beloved Tommy's powers, so don't get your panties in a twist," Goldar said.

"Come on, Kim. Let's get out of here," Zack replied, pulling on her arm. "We got Jase out."

"You'll never win the war, Power Rangers," Goldar yelled.

"Maybe, but we're sure as hell winning all the battles," Jason said, taking his coin back from Billy.

xxx

Jason was shacking as he sat on the floor of the Command Center. He seemed to be cold, but no one else was.

"Jason, are you going to be alright," Kim asked, sitting next to him.

"Kimberly…" was all he could get out.

He placed his head on her shoulder and embraced her.

"I never want to go through that ever again," Jason said.

"What did they do to you man," Zack asked.

Jason hated the thought of it.

"They wanted me to become evil, or lose my powers like Tommy. Poor Tommy, I could only imagine the pain he was in," he sighed.

"Jason, it's going to be okay," Billy said. "You made it."

Jason got up and leaned on the panel.

"Yeah, thanks to you," he said.

"Jason, we'll always be there for you," Trini smiled.

"Are you going to be well enough to visit Tommy still," Kim asked.

"Yeah, we better get going," Jason said.

Maybe seeing Tommy would help. Then again, it could make it worse.

xxx

The truck had been totally quiet on the way to see Tommy until the end.

"Turn, Jason, this is the place," Kim said.

"There he is," Billy pointed out.

Kim wasted no time in running to him.

"Tommy," she yelled.

She literally knocked him over, causing them to fall to the grass.

"Kim. God, I've missed you. What are you all doing here," Tommy asked.

"To see you, of course," Trini said.

They all laughed as Tommy and Kim got up.

"How are you feeling bro," Jason asked.

"Better," Tommy said.

"You going to come back before school ends, right," Zack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm definitely going back," Tommy said.

"Have you had time to think," Billy asked.

Tommy put his head down. That was all he had been basically doing.

"Yeah, I just needed time to clear my head. So, has anything interesting been going on," Tommy asked.

"You're not going to believe it," Kim said. "Turns out Rita is married."

"No kidding," Tommy laughed.

Jason shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down.

"What's wrong, Jase," Tommy asked.

"We were almost one more Ranger down today. My powers were almost drained," Jason said.

"I'm glad you're alright man. It must not have felt nice, huh," Tommy asked.

"All I could think about was you. Man, it must have been hell for you," Jason sighed.

"Man, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," Tommy said.

xxx

Kevin and Kat laughed as they walked through the park the next day.

"Oh, Kevin, you're not like any of the other boys at this school. You're so sweet and caring," Kat said.

Kevin absolutely loved Kat's Australian accent.

"I try," he said.

He looked down and took her hand.

"Do you think it's weird that I'm younger than you," Kevin asked.

"Heaven's no," Kat laughed.

She put her hand on his chest.

"Besides, it's only by a year," Kat said.

"Um, Kat, I think I want to…" Kevin began.

He leaned closer into her and touched her lips.

"Um…" Kat began.

"I'm sorry, Kat," Kevin apologized.

"Don't be. I've wanted to do that too," she said.

She returned his kiss. This time, it was longer. Kat felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Can't you see we're kind of busy right now," she asked, turning around.

Her eyes grew when she saw who it was.

"Um, Kevin," Kat said.

"Run," he yelled.

A pack of putties started chasing them.

"What's the deal," Kat asked.

"Where are the Power Rangers," Kevin yelled.

One of them took Kat's hand.

"Let go of me," she commanded.

"Kat, hold on," Kevin said.

The Black and Pink Ranger appeared.

"Thank God, we can use a little help here," Kevin said.

Kim and Zack looked at each other in shock.

"Keep your identity a secret," Zack whispered.

"I'll try to," Kim said.

The putties seemed to be more interested in Kat than Kim or Zack.

"Let go of me," Kat yelled.

"Hold on," Zack said.

Before he could reach her, they were all gone.

"No," Kevin yelled.

"Oh my God," Kim said.

"Pink Ranger, what do they want with her," Kevin asked.

"I wish I knew kid," Kim said.

Kim put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

AN:

Kind of a 'Missing Green' feel to it. Sorry, I just had to have a cliff hanger.


	21. The Trouble With a Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 20 The Trouble With a Kat

Kat appeared in a dark cave. She slowly backed up into the wall.

"What… what is this place," Kat asked.

"I want you to do something for me," Zedd said.

By the way he looked, she knew he was evil.

"Well you can forget it buddy. I don't work for evil," Kat said.

As she walked closer to the entrance, Goldar came in and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa," Kat gasped. "Hey, let go of me!"

"We can't let you go kitty cat," Rita said.

She rolled her eyes as Goldar released her.

"Oh please, that's so childish," Kat said.

No one had called her that since grade school, and the only one that did was her grandmother.

"You'll be evil soon my pet," Zedd said.

Goldar walked closer to Kat with some kind of dust in his hand.

"Back off buddy," Kat said, taking a stand. "I know how to depend myself."

He laughed and threw the dust in her face. She soon fell in his arms.

"What did you do to me," Kat moaned.

"You should've corroborated with me," Zedd said.

xxx

Kevin was still at the park with the Black and Pink Ranger, who were really Kim and Zack.

"You guys have to save her," Kevin said.

He was pacing all around the place. You could tell how concerned he was about Kat.

"Clam down and sit down," Zack said. "We'll get her back."

Kim contacted the others and they soon appeared. It killed her to see her brother in this state.

"Here's the situation," Kim said, walking up to the others. "We got a young girl that has been captured."

"Right," Jason nodded.

"Yellow Ranger, stay here with the boy. Protect him if the putties return," Zack said.

She turned to him and shook her head.

"Got it," Trini said.

When they got far enough away, Billy turned to Kim.

"Kim, you okay," Billy asked.

"Yeah, I just can't imagine how Kevin's feeling right now," she sighed.

"We'll get Kat back," Zack said.

She looked down as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Kim said.

xxx

The remaining four Rangers ran into the cave.

"Katherine! Kat, can you hear us,' Jason yelled.

"Is that you, Power Rangers," she asked.

"We're coming, just hold on," Kim said.

They stopped when the cave divided.

"Oh, that's great," Jason said.

"I'm on the left side," Kat called out.

"That way," Zack said.

Kat smiled as they ran up to her.

"Are you alright," Billy asked.

"I am now," Kat smiled.

"Let's get you out of here," Jason said.

As they teleported out, Rita came out of the dark corner and laughed.

"They have no clue," she said.

xxx

Kat slowly walked up behind Kevin.

"Hey there," she smiled.

"Kat," Kevin gasped as he turned around.

"Oh, Kevin," she cried, throwing her arms around him. "I was so scared."

"I was too," he admitted.

Underneath her helmet, Kim bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Another days work," Jason said.

Kat turned to the Rangers.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Not a problem," Kim smiled.

"Boy, wait until my sister hears about this," Kevin said.

Kim gave a little moan.

"I'm sure she'll be shocked," Trini said, looking over at the Pink Ranger.

The two walked away, laughing.

"Power down," Jason yelled.

Kim put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Oh boy, I'm not going to hear the end of it tonight," she laughed.

"Why did they want Katherine," Billy asked.

"I'd like to know myself," Zack said.

xxx

Later that night, Kim was on the phone talking to Tommy.

"Oh, really," she laughed.

"_Yeah, I talked to Jason the other day, and it seems like him and Emily are really going fast_," Tommy told her.

"Well, I guess that's their business how fast they want to go in their relationship," Kim said.

"_Well, I think I like the pace we're going at, don't you_," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it's good with me," Kim smiled.

"_Well, I better get going. I have the late shift with Firebird tonight_," Tommy sighed.

Firebird was a horse at Tommy's uncle's stable that was expecting her baby any day know.

"You think she'll the baby tonight," Kim asked.

"_It's possible_," Tommy said. "_I'll talk to you later, Kim. Bye_."

"Bye, Tommy," she smiled.

Kim hung up and grabbed a book. A few minutes later, a knock came at her door. She gave a little moan, knowing who it was.

"Come in," Kim said.

Kevin came running into his sister's room.

"Kim, you wouldn't believe what happened to Kat and me today," he said, jumping on her bed like a little boy.

"I give up, way happened," she asked.

"We'll it wasn't all that great, but at least we saw the Power Rangers," Kevin said.

"Oh, really," Kim asked.

She wondered if he had suspected something.

"Yeah, Kat was kidnapped by putties, but they rescued her within an hour," Kevin said.

"You know why," Kim asked.

Maybe he knew something that might help them.

"No," Kevin said.

Kim sighed as he left her room.

AN:

Very short, I know. It's just a little something to clear up everything. Yes, this is how Kat becomes evil. Yeah, a little early, but it's my way, no highway option.


	22. A New Ranger Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 21 A New Ranger Again

As Jason, Zack, and Trini sat at a table at the Youth Center drinking a smoothie, Kim came running in with a big smile on her face.

"I see someone's having a good day," Zack said as Kim kissed him on the cheek.

"What's with the rush," Jason asked, also receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys, I have some great news," Kim said, sitting down and putting her hair behind her ears.

"Spill, Kim," Trini laughed.

She knew it had to be something big for Kim to be acting the way she was. They hadn't seen the Pink Ranger these happy in a while.

"I got a letter in the mail from Tommy, and he's coming home at the end of the week," Kim said.

"Really," Jason asked.

"Cool," Zack said.

"That's great," Trini smiled.

Everyone was happy to find out their old friend was coming back.

"Come on," Kim said, getting up, "let's go get Billy and tell him the news."

"Sounds like a plan," Trini smiled.

Billy came running in, face all red. It looked like he ran all the way from his house.

"It looks like he heard already," Jason said.

Trini, Zack, and Kim started laughing.

"Heard… what," Billy asked out of breath.

"Oh my gosh, Billy sit," Trini said.

Trini helped Billy to the nearest chair.

"Thanks, what's the… big news," Billy asked.

"Tommy's coming home," Kim smiled.

"That's great, but you guys…" Billy tried to say.

"Billy, what's the matter," Jason asked.

Billy took a few more deep breaths.

"Alright, I'm good," he said.

"What's going on, Billy," Zack asked.

"I teleported to the Command Center about thirty minutes ago to help Alpha with something and…" he started.

"And what," Trini asked.

"Guys, Zordon and Alpha are gone," Billy finished.

Jason's mouth dropped open. This could not be happening. Zordon would have told them if he and Alpha were somewhere else.

"What," Jason gasped.

"No," Kim said, looking at him.

"How can this be," Zack asked.

"You know what this means, don't you," Billy asked.

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"No, what does it mean, Billy," Kim asked.

Then, it finally clicked in Trini what it was.

"We don't have our powers," Trini said, looking over at Kim.

"No, no. This has to be all wrong. How could we not have our powers," Kim asked.

"After I teleported out of the Command Center, I went home grab a flashlight to look under the computers…" Billy began.

"What are you saying, Billy," Zack asked.

"When I tried teleporting back, I couldn't," he said.

"What could have happened over there," Jason asked.

xxx

Tommy had a smile on his face as he threw the last shirt in his bag.

"Man, it's good to be getting home," he said, throwing his bag on the bed.

He began to get a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Aw, what's happening," Tommy moaned.

Tommy fell to his bed and rolled on to his stomach. The pain soon was all over his body.

"What's this feeling? It hurts," Tommy cried.

He rolled back on his back and then he felt is body being teleported. He disappeared in a flash, and then reappeared on the Command Center floor.

"Whoa, where's everybody," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, follow me," Alpha said, coming out of a ray of light.

"Um, sure thing. Can you tell me what's going on here, Alpha," he asked.

"You'll find out in time," he said.

"Hey, where in the world's Zordon," Tommy asked.

"Follow me, please," Alpha said.

As Alpha walked back, Tommy stopped and shook his head.

"What are you two up to," he asked out loud.

xxx

Jason decided to try to reach Zordon again. It had been about ten minutes since he last tried.

"He's not answering you guys," Jason sighed, lowering his hand.

"Zordon, please answer us," Billy begged, making a fist.

"I can't believe this is happening," Trini said, crossing her arms.

"What's going on," Zack asked, placing his hands on the table.

As they tried to teleport the Command Center again, they couldn't.

"I'm really starting to get pissed," Jason said as they walked back from the hall.

It had been the third time they tried teleporting.

"Now what do we do," Kim asked.

She sighed as she sat back down.

"I have a plan. Let's get to me lab and find a way to get to the Command Center," Billy said.

"It's a plan, let's go," Jason replied.

Anything now was worth trying.

"A plan's always good," Trini said.

xxx

When Billy finally found a way to get to the Command Center, it was too dark to see anything.

"Man," Billy said, turning on the flashlight, "I don't remember the Command Center being this dark in here when I was able to teleport."

"Where are they," Zack asked, trying his best to see any movement of Alpha.

No one seemed to be in the room.

"It's kind of scary in here when there are no light in this," Kim said, holding on to Jason's arm.

They all stayed close to each other.

"Come on, Billy," Jason said, turning back from Kim. "Let's get back to the lab and see if there's any other way to get our powers back."

"Alright, Jason," he replied, "but we have no power without Zordon and Alpha here."

xxx

Back at Billy's lab, he found a secret passage way in the Command Center.

"Okay," he said, looking back from the computer to face the other Rangers, "I'm going to find out what this secret passage way has to do with Zordon and Alpha being gone."

While he was at the Command Center the first time, Billy had remembered taking a disc out.

"Be careful, Billy," Trini said, walking over to him to hug him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured her.

"Hey," Jason said, "may the power protect you."

"I'll be back before you can say morph," Billy laughed.

They all sighed as he walked off.

xxx

When Billy got to the Command Center, it was still very dark that he had to pull out his flashlight to see what was in front of him.

"Alright, let's find this passage way and see what's in it," he said out loud.

Billy waved the flashlight around until he found the main computer. He put the code that he had found in his computer and like magic, the passage way showed up behind him.

"Whoa, cool," Billy said, walking towards it.

When he walked through the passage way, he could not believe what he saw. Billy placed his hand on the rail in shock.

"Oh my gosh," he gasped.

Billy rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things.

"This is amazing," he said.

He was looking on as Alpha's back was facing him.

"Zordon and Alpha are making a new Ranger. I got to tell the others. They're not going to believe me when I tell them this," Billy said.

xxx

He returned to the lab with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Billy," Trini said, pulling him to her arms, "you made it."

"So, what happened over at the Command Center, Billy," Jason asked, sitting on top of a table.

"Jason, get up," Zack snapped.

"Oops, my bad," he said.

He leaned back and let his head go back.

"Well," Billy said, turning so that he was not facing anyone, "comparing the numbers in the computer, I was indeed able to open up a secret passage way in the Command Center that was…"

"Sorry, Billy," Kim cut in as she got up, "but can you just cut to the case please and tell us what you saw?"

"Yeah," Trini said, "what exactly did you see over at the Command Center?"

Billy turned around and took a deep breath as he told them what happened.

"Zordon and Alpha are making a new Ranger in the secret passage way," he said. "That's why we couldn't contact them. They don't want us to know about this."

No one could believe what Billy had just told them.

"A new Ranger," Zack asked, crossing his arms.

"Why can't Tommy just have the new powers," Kim wondered, looking at Jason.

"Yeah," Jason said, looking back at Billy, "I mean he's already one of us."

It made it worse knowing that Tommy was going to be coming back to find a new Ranger.

xxx

Zordon appeared in his globe as Alpha walked out with the White Ranger.

"Alpha, it's time," he said.

"Oh, Zordon, this is so exciting," he replied. "The Rangers are going to be so surprised when they get the news."

"They indeed will, Alpha," he laughed.

"Contacting the Rangers… now," he said.

"Are you ready, White Ranger," Zordon asked.

"Zordon, I was born ready. I can't wait to see the look on their faces," he said.

The person underneath the helmet smiled.

xxx

Jason woke up from his daydream as his communicator went off. Kim looked at this communicator and sighed. She knew what was going to happen and did not like it.

"Well, I guess this is it," Jason said, looking up from his communicator.

Kim turned away.

"Remember," Trini said, looking at Kim, "Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing."

"Right," Zack nodded, putting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

She turned back to them and half smiled.

"Come in, Rangers," Zordon said.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason replied, taking a breath.

"Teleport to the Command Center, there's something you all need to see," he said.

"You got it," Jason sighed. "We'll be there right now."

"This is it. You guys ready," Billy asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, crossing her arms, "I guess I am."

She took a couple of steps back.

"Kim," Trini said, walking over to her, "don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right, Trini," Kim sighed as she gave a little smile looking down.

"Kim, we all hoped that it would be Tommy," Jason said.

"I still can't see why Tommy couldn't have the new powers," she cried. "We don't even know who this new guy is."

Jason put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"We're going to get through this," he smiled.

"Let's do it," Zack said.

xxx

No one said anything as they turned to face Zordon.

"Rangers," Zordon began, "I've called you all here today to tell you that Alpha and I have been away, working on a new Ranger. We didn't want Rita or Zedd finding out."

"No kidding," Kim said underneath her breath as she looked down.

"Kim, shh," Trini whispered.

"Rita and Zedd will be too powerful for you five to fight," Alpha said. "There will need to be a sixth Ranger."

That was true. They really did need a sixth Ranger with Zedd in the picture now.

"Now then, Rangers," Zordon said. "It's time to meet the White Ranger."

Everyone turned around to see the new member of the Ranger family. As the White Ranger undid his helmet, Kim knew who it was. Her body fell to the floor.

"Well, guess whose back," asked the voice of Tommy.

"No way, is that you, Tommy," Jason wondered.

"Who else," he laughed.

They all looked at each other and smiled. Everyone was happy to know that it was Tommy

"This is too cool," Trini smiled.

"Ah man, you look great," Zack said, giving him a high five.

"We were all hoping it would be you," Billy told him. "Especially Kimberly."

"Speaking of Kimberly," Tommy said, seeing her body lying on the Command Center floor.

He walked over to her and bent down next to her to wake her up.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes opened as he pulled her up in his arms. She couldn't speak for a moment when she saw that it was really Tommy. She let out a sigh.

"I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you," Kim asked, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Tommy looked down and smiled. He looked back down at Kim.

"In the flesh," Tommy said.

Kim smiled and hugged Tommy.

"I'm so happy it's you, Tommy," she cried.

"So," Zordon said as Tommy helped Kim get up, "I see that you all are pleased with the new leader of the Power Ranger."

"This is great," Jason replied.

"It's fantastic," Kim smiled.

xxx

Rocky was getting worried. The rest should have been there by now.

"Hey, have you seen the others," Rocky asked, walking up to Aisha, Adam, Kevin, and Kat.

They all shook their heads.

"No, why," Adam asked.

"Jason, Zack, and I have a class to teach in an hour," Rocky said.

"Adam, don't you and Kevin have a class to teach also," Aisha asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Kevin said.

Kat did not want anyone to become suspicious. She still had to play good.

"I wonder where they could be," Kat said.

xxx

At the Command Center, the viewing globe started to go off.

"Oh great, now what," Trini asked, turning towards the viewing globe.

"It's one of Rita and Zedd's monsters," Alpha said.

They began to get in their stance to morph.

"Be careful, Rangers," Zordon said. "This monster can drain powers."

"Let me handle this one, Zorodn," Tommy replied, turning away from the viewing globe.

"Tommy, are you sure you're up to this already," Alpha asked.

"Are you kidding? You bet I am," he said.

The rest looked down as they lowered their morphers.

"May the power protect you, White Ranger," Zordon said.

Kim walked up to Tommy. He turned to her as she touched her arm.

"Be careful, Tommy," Kim said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me," Tommy smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "It's morphin time! Tigerzord!"

xxx

Aisha sighed as she saw Rocky walking towards her.

"I give up," Rocky said, sitting next to Aisha.

"They were a no show," Adam asked.

"A complete no show," Rocky said.

It was definitely not like Jason and Zack to be late.

"I was going to tell you this earlier, but Kevin and Kat were here. They were probably called to duty," Aisha whispered.

"Are you hungry," Rocky asked. "I'm hungry. Ernie, three cheeseburgers over here, please."

"Coming right up, Rocky," he said.

xxx

"So," Rita said, "I see that Tommy has returned with a new look. Well, I am very sorry to say that it won't last him very long."

She laughed as she walked up to Zedd.

"It's now time to see just how good Tommy Oliver is after his powers are drained from him a second time," Zedd said.

"I can't wait to see the look on his dear Kimberly's face," Rita laughed.

She had enjoyed watching the Pink Ranger in pain.

"This should be very interesting to watch," Goldar laughed.

"Sad that I won't get to know the White Ranger better," Zedd said with an evil laugh.

xxx

Tommy continued to fight. He was doing pretty well for being out for a couple of months.

"Oh come on now big bad monster," Tommy laughed, moving left and right, "is that the best you can do to me?"

"Puny Ranger, I'll drain you of all you powers," the monster said.

Tommy yelled as he went flying into a tree.

"Not possible. I won't let you," he moaned.

Even morphed, it hurt. Tommy took a deep breath and jumped back up.

"You're mine, White Ranger," the monster laughed.

Tommy finally got a hold of him.

"You're mine now, buddy," he said.

xxx

Rita had not noticed walking back to her husband that he just super sized his creature.

"No," she yelled, "he's winning! Zeddy, do something."

"I can't do anything. He's already full size," Zedd said.

"Damn that Tommy. Why can't he lose already," Rita moaned.

xxx

Tommy called upon his tigerzord.

"The war's not over yet," the monster yelled.

"Oh, and by the way," Tommy said, "make sure you tell Rita and Zedd that Tommy Oliver's back, and I'm staying for good."

xxx

Smiles formed on everyone's face as they watched Tommy destroy the monster.

"Alright," Kim said, jumping up and down in front of the viewing globe, "he did it, he did it. He beat the monster."

Tommy returned to the Command Center and removed his helmet.

"Tommy," Kim smiled, running over to him and taking him in her arms.

"How does it feel to have your power back," Billy asked.

"Man, it feels great," Tommy said.

"Hey, let's get back to the Youth Center," Zack replied.

He smiled and winked at Kim.

"What's going on," Tommy asked.

"You'll see," Kim said.

xxx

At the Youth Center, Tommy was surprised by a 'Welcome Home' cake.

"Aw man, it's good to be home," he said.

"It's good to have you back, Tommy," Kim smiled.

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull came running in.

"Guys, you're going to…" Trini began.

It was too late. They slipped on water that was on the floor and made Ernie drop the cake.

"Oh no," Kim said.

She put her hand on her forehead. The cake was totally ruined.

"Hey, I just cleaned the floor you numb skulls," Emily yelled.

"Here, let me help with that," Jason said.

He got up and started helping his girlfriend clean up.

"Didn't you two read the sign 'Caution wet floor'," Billy asked.

"Guess not," Zack laughed.

"Funny, geeks," Bulk said, trying to get up.

"I think your surprise was more of a surprise then… our surprise," Jason said.

"Good try," Trini laughed.

"Bulky, hold on to me," Skull said, falling back down.

"Well," Tommy laughed, "it's good to see that some things never change."

AN:

I didn't want to change a lot in this episode. It was one of my favorite. 'White Light: one and two.'


	23. A Lost Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

Chapter 22 A Lost Memory

At the Youth Center, Jason walked up to Trini after a speech he had given to his students he was teaching for two weeks. This class was for kids' ten to twelve, which he found easier somehow then the six to eight year olds he had before.

"Great speech you gave, Jason," Trini said. "Those young kids really look up to you, you know that?"

"Thanks," he smiled.

He sat down and noticed something different. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack were gone.

"Where are the rest," Jason asked, looking around.

None of them could be found. He thought he had seen them before class.

"They just left to the park," Trini said.

"Oh, cool. Why didn't you go," Jason asked.

Then he saw the paper that was in front on her.

"Homework," Trini said.

"Why didn't Billy stay and help," Jason asked.

"I told him to go, even though he didn't want to," Trini laughed.

"I'll help you then. I finished before karate class," Jason said.

He hated staying up at night trying to finish it. Jason would never forget the night he stayed up until three in the morning with math homework.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you," Trini smiled.

Trini fought back a giggle as Emily walked up behind Jason.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight," Emily asked.

"Um, nothing really," Jason said.

Trini looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Great, you can give me a karate lesson then later on, right," Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jason said.

xxx

Meanwhile, the rest were walking through the park.

"This view is amazing you guys," Kim said.

She looked up at the sky as birds flew by them.

"Yeah, it is," Tommy said, looking at Kim and smiling.

"I should've stayed with Trini," Billy sighed.

"Don't sweat it, Billy," Zack laughed.

"It's really good to have you back, Tommy," Kim said, taking his hand.

For the past week, Kim could not stop tell Tommy how great it was for him to be back in action. Suddenly, the putties appeared in front of them.

"Um you guys don't look now," Billy said, tapping Tommy on the shoulder, "but we've got company."

Tommy was too busy looking at Kim that he had not seen the putties appear.

"What," Tommy asked.

"Putties," Kim yelled.

"Let's get them," Zack said.

xxx

Zedd walked up behind Goldar.

"Is the monster complete yet, Goldar," he asked.

"Yes, my lord," he said.

"Good," Zedd replied.

Rita soon walked into the throne room and walked up next to Zedd.

"When or if they defeat the putties, send it down," Rita said.

"Yes, my queen," Goldar nodded.

xxx

After Tommy, Kim, Zack, and Billy got rid of the putties, Zedd and Rita's monster appeared.

"Who the hell are you," Kim asked, stepping back and moving behind Tommy.

"The name's Brain Drainer," the monster said.

"Brain Drainer," Zack asked.

"According to the myth, it can drain anyone of his or her memory," Billy said.

Kim looked at Billy in shock.

"Wow, I actually understood that," she laughed.

"Wait, draining memories," Tommy asked.

He did not like the sound of that.

"He ain't getting mine," Kim said.

"You're going down, Brain Drainer," Tommy yelled.

"I doubt that little Ranger," he said.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"Mastodon," Zack commanded.

"Pterodactyl," Kim yelled.

"Triceratops," Billy commanded.

"Tigerzord," Tommy yelled.

Tommy had to admit, it felt good being back in action.

"It's time to lose your memory," the monster said.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

"Guys, no," Zack yelled.

Zack couldn't get to Tommy, Kim, or Billy in time. The Brain Drainer had drained their memories and the three of them demorphed.

"Power down," Zack yelled. "Guys, guys, are you alright?"

When Zack turned, the monster was gone. He shook his head and sighed. Not knowing they were the Power Rangers would be a problem.

"Where are we," Kim asked with a puzzled look.

"Who are we," Billy wondered, looking around.

Zack walked up to Tommy in hopes he had his memory.

"Tommy it's me. It's Zack," he said.

"Zack? I don't know any Zack," he replied.

"Who do you think I am," Kim asked, looking at Tommy.

"I don't know," he said, "but you sure are cute."

Zack looked down and laughed. Even without there memories, the two liked each other. He then remembered that he was the only one with a memory.

"Aw man," Zack said, "this isn't good."

xxx

Back at the Youth Center, Trini had just finished her paper. She looked down at her watch and sighed. The rest had been gone for an hour now.

"What's wrong, Trini," Jason asked.

"Where could they be, Jason," she panicked, giving him a worried look. "They should have been back by now.

Jason's communicator went off. He covered it and looked around. Trini looked down and sighed. That was never a good sign.

"Yes, Zordon," Jason whispered.

"Come to the Command Center immediately," he said.

"What's happened," Trini asked.

"I'll inform you when you get here," Zordon said.

Jason looked at Trini, who just turned away.

"Right," Jason said.

xxx

A flash of red and yellow entered the Command Center.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe," Zordon said.

They watched as Billy, Kim, and Tommy were looking around in confusion. Zack had his hands up in frustration.

"What happened to them," Jason asked.

"Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy's memories have been erased," Alpha said.

Jason and Trini looked at each other. They both knew what was missing from this picture.

"But, Zordon, there's no monster," Trini said.

"It has served its purpose," he replied.

"And what about Zack," Jason asked.

"He managed to escape the Brain Drainer's rays," Alpha said.

"Thank goodness," Trini sighed.

Trini put her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason, we got to help Zack bring them back," she said.

"Be careful, Rangers," Zorodn sighed. "Who knows if he'll return for you."

"You got it," Jason said.

xxx

When Tommy, Kim, and Billy saw Jason and Trini teleport in front of them, they jumped back.

"Thank God you guys came," Zack said, running up to the two. "I've been trying to talk to them, but they won't listen to what I say."

"Who are you," Tommy asked.

"Come with us to the Command Center you guys," Jason said.

"Command Center," Billy asked.

"Billy, you got to trust us," Trini said.

There was something in her eyes that made Billy believe her.

"We can help you get your memories back," Zack said.

"Okay then," Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tommy said.

They all grabbed hands and teleported to the Command Center.

xxx

Kim, Tommy, and Billy stepped back when they arrived at the Command Center.

"Can you help them, Alpha," Zack asked.

"I believe so," he said.

"Zachary, I'm glad to see you survived," Zordon replied.

"Thanks, Zordon," he smiled.

"Whoa," Billy said, walking throughout the Command Center, "this place is amazing."

"Jason, can you help me find the beaker that'll regain their memory," Alpha asked.

"Sure thing," he said.

"I'll help too," Trini replied.

"Is this it, Alpha," Jason asked, holding up a bottle.

"Yes, it is, Jason," he said.

"Way to go, Jason," Zack smiled.

Alpha poured it in three cups. Trini handed hers to Kim, Jason to Tommy, and Zack to Billy.

"Now drink it," Zordon said.

"You want me to drink that," Kim asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Please, Kim," Jason said, "take it."

"Fine," she sighed.

After the three drank what was in the cup, they all looked at each other in confusion.

"How did we get here," Kim asked.

"No time, Rangers," Alpha said. "Brain Drainer has reappeared."

"Right," Tommy replied. "It's morphin time!"

xxx

They all put their left hand in the air.

"Megazord, power up," they yelled.

"Tigerzord, power up," Tommy commanded.

"You'll never beat me, Power Rangers," Brain Drainer said.

"We'll see about that," Jason replied. "Ready?"

"Ready," the rest said.

"Power sword," Jason yelled.

"Oh no, aw," Brain Drainer screamed.

"Way to go you guys," Tommy smiled.

"This deserves a smoothie," Zack said.

"I'm craving a banana smoothie," Kim replied.

xxx

The team was at the Youth Center enjoying their drinks. Emily had just walked in.

"Man," Billy sighed, "so you're telling me that monster took away my memory, as well as Tommy and Kimberly's?"

"Right," Trini said.

"Why not, Zack," Billy asked.

"I was able to get away in time," he told him. "I tried pushing you guys out of the way, but it was too late."

"Way freaky," Kim said.

"No doubt," Tommy laughed. "I had no idea what was going on."

"After Brain Drainer took our memories, I, well, I don't remember anything," Billy realized.

"At least you have you it back, Billy," Trini said.

Jason smiled as Emily walked up to him.

"You ready," Emily asked.

"You bet," Jason said.

He put his arm around her and they made they're way out the door.

"What are those two going," Kim asked.

Everyone looked at the only person that would know.

"Supposedly Jason was going to be giving her a karate lesson," Trini said.

"That's always the cover-up," Tommy laughed.

AN:

Taken from 'When is A Ranger Not a Ranger'. I know it's so not like the original.


	24. Three Wishes

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart._

Chapter 23 Three Wishes

Tommy walked into the Youth Center, holding a lamp in his hand. You couldn't see what the color of it was due to the amount of dirt that was on it.

"Hey, cool lamp," Kim said.

He smiled and sat down.

"Thanks, but it needs to be cleaned. I pulled it out of the lake at my uncles when I was there," Tommy said.

"Let's show it to Zordon and Alpha," Billy suggested. "They'll get a kick out of it. Plus, I supposed to be there anyway to help Alpha with some computer work."

"Good idea, Billy," Trini smiled.

"Let's go then," Jason said.

With that, the six walked outside to teleport to the Command Center.

xxx

Rita looked away from the telescope. Zedd turned to his wife after viewing the Rangers leaving the Youth Center.

"Well, what do you think," he asked.

"Planting that lamp for Tommy to find was perfect," Rita said.

"Now what do we do," Goldar asked.

Goldar had no clue what was in that lamp. Rita sighed as Zedd sat down.

"We'll wait until Tommy's put in a position between his powers and saving a life," Zedd said.

"How are you going to do that," Rita asked.

"With this," Zedd said, holding up a white candle. "If he can't put the candle out in time, his powers will be gone."

Rita looked at him in confusion. Something was not right about this.

"But my lord," Goldar said, "his powers cannot be destroyed."

"We'll make him think we can," Zedd laughed.

"It's brilliant," Rita said.

xxx

Alpha walked over to Tommy.

"This is a beautiful artifact," he said, touching the lamp that was in Tommy's hands.

"Can you hand me a rag, Billy," Tommy asked. "You'd be the one that would know where one would be."

"Sure," he said.

Billy went to the back room and came out with a blue rag.

"Thanks man," Tommy said.

Tommy started rubbing the lamp back and forth. Smoke began coming out of it.

"What the hell," Tommy said, dropping it.

They all backed away.

"What's happening," Zack asked.

"I have no clue," Jason said.

A little man in blue robes appeared from the smoke.

"Zordon, what is that," Trini asked.

"That Rangers, is a genie," he said.

Their mouths dropped open.

"No way," Kim said. "So, we like have three wishes?"

"Only the one that rubbed the lamp," Alpha told them.

"Who has awakened me," the genie asked.

"I did," Tommy said, steeping forward.

"Very well, you have three wishes and three wishes only. You are now my master," the genie replied.

xxx

The next day, Tommy and Kim had decided to go to the park.

"I really hope our date isn't ruined," Kim said as she took Tommy's hand while they walked through the park.

"Me neither, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Oh, is that my new name now," Kim asked.

He spun her into his arms and kissed her.

"Forever," Tommy said.

Kim closed her eyes as Tommy's communicator went off.

"What is it," Tommy asked.

"_Putties are attacking in front of the school_," Jason said.

"I'll wish them away for you," Tommy replied.

"_Tommy, don't. That's stupid. You've already wished for a necklace for Kim_," Jason reminded him.

"Hey, I already have everything I want," he smiled.

He looked down at Kim and winked.

"_Are you sure man_," Jason asked.

"Yeah, enjoy the rest of the day," Tommy said.

"_If you really want to do it_," Jason sighed. "_Jason out_."

Tommy rubbed the lamp, and the genie appeared.

"What will you second wish be, master," the genie asked.

"Tommy, let's just go help them fight," Kim said.

"I wish for the putties to stop attacking my friends," he replied.

"As you wish," the genie said.

"Tommy, do you think that was wise," Kim asked.

"I'm not going to have this day ruined," he said.

Kim laughed as Tommy kissed her.

xxx

All of a sudden, the putties disappeared from Jason, Trini, Biily, and Zack's sight.

"What the hell's going through Tommy's mind," Trini asked. "He only has one more wish left."

"He's in love," Billy said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "As long as he has Kim, he's happy."

"Let's just hope he doesn't let it go to his head and do something stupid," Jason replied.

"You don't think he would, do you," Zack asked.

"With him, anything's possible," Billy said.

xxx

Kim let her head fall back and let the rays of the sun hit her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Tommy asked, handing Kim a Dr. Pepper.

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you," Kim smiled.

Kim leaned forward and kissed Tommy. He smiled and returned her kiss.

"Come here," Tommy said.

He moved Kim closer to him and laid her down.

"What's in that mind of yours," Kim asked.

He leaned down and began kissing her. Goldar appeared on a hill that overlooked the two.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like teenage romance in the air. How sickening," he said.

"What the hell do you want monkey breath," Tommy asked.

xxx

Kevin walked into the Youth Center and sat down at the table everyone but Kim, Tommy, and Kat were sitting at.

"Guys, have you seen Kat around," he wondered.

"No, why," Aisha asked.

"We were supposed to meet after school, but she never showed," Kevin said.

"Do you know where she might be," Adam asked.

"No, not a clue," Kevin sighed.

"I wonder where she is," Rocky said.

"Maybe she simply forgot," Billy replied.

"You don't have any clue," Zack asked.

"No. Hey, where are my sister and Tommy," Kevin wondered.

"They're at the park," Jason said.

"Doing what," Kevin asked.

"Date," Trini said.

xxx

Tommy and Kim jumped up.

"Goldar, just leave us alone," Kim said, holding on to Tommy's arm for dear life.

Goldar showed them the white candle.

"By the time this candle burns out, you'll no longer be the White Ranger," he laughed.

Tommy fell to his knees.

"No, not again," he cried.

"Putties," Goldar called.

"Kim…" Tommy panicked.

"Tommy, it's going to be alright. Let's just get these putties," she said.

"Right," he replied.

"You time's running out, Tommy," Goldar said.

"I'm not letting you do this to me. I'm not going to lose my powers. Not again," he whispered.

xxx

In a flash of white, Katherine appeared next to Rita.

"You called me my Queen," Kat asked.

"Oh, Katherine," Rita said. "Yes, yes, I did. You're about to witness the destruction of the White Ranger."

"My I suggest something my Lord," she asked.

"Go ahead," Zedd said.

"Have Goldar stab the Pink Ranger with his sword. You'll be killing two birds with one stone. Even though you won't be actually killing him, it'll be like you did," Kat replied.

"Kimberly's your boyfriend's sister," Rita said.

Kat had a flashback of when she met Kim for the first time.

"Then don't do it," she said.

"No, I like it," Rita replied.

xxx

The rest had been at the park when Zordon had called them.

"Zordon, what is it," Jason asked, walking up with Trini, Zack, and Billy to the center of the Command Center.

"Ranger's, behold the viewing globe," he said.

Trini covered her mouth as she saw what was on the viewing globe.

"Zordon, we got to help them," she replied.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Alpha said.

"Why the hell not," Zack asked.

"There is a force field surrounding them," Zordon explained.

"We have to at least tell him," Jason said.

"While in the force field, they can't see nor hear you," Zordon replied.

"Poor Kim," Trini said. "She has so much fear in her eyes."

Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course she does. She doesn't want to lose Tommy again," he said.

xxx

Tommy got up.

"Alright Goldar, come and get me," he said.

"Tommy, no," Kim cried, pulling him back.

She gasped when she saw that the candle had been fully burned.

"No, this can't be happening," Kim whispered.

Goldar jumped high into the sky, passing over Tommy's head, and heading towards Kim. He turned and watched as Goldar stabbed Kim.

"Kimberly, no," Tommy yelled.

xxx

Everyone gasped as they saw Goldar stab Kim.

"Kim, no," Zack yelled.

"Zordon, what are we going to do," Jason asked, turning away from the viewing globe.

"Tommy has one wish, and a very difficult one not knowing he still has his powers," he replied.

"I can't stand here and watch this. Zordon, we must find a way to break the force field," Trini said.

"I'm afraid there is no way," Zordon told them.

"The question is now, does he want his powers back, or does he want to save Kimberly," Alpha asked.

"He's going to choose Kim, I know it," Trini whispered. "Tommy would give his life for her."

xxx

Goldar laughed as Tommy hovered over Kim's body.

"Damn you, Goldar," Tommy yelled. "I'm never going to forgive you."

"It looks like you have a decision to make, Tommy. Which is it going to be? Your powers or your sweet Kimberly," he asked.

Goldar disappeared laughing.

"Damn you, Goldar," Tommy yelled. "Kim, come on, wake up."

Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Tommy. He pulled her closer, his body shaking like crazy.

"Tommy, don't worry about me. Ge…Get you… your powers back," Kim whispered.

"No, Kim, I can't do that. Being a Power Ranger means nothing to me without you by my side fighting," he said.

He kissed her forehead.

"Genie," Tommy yelled.

"Yes, master," he asked.

"I have my third and final wish," Tommy wished.

"Tommy, don't…" Kim began.

Her head fell back.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

She fell into her arms.

"That's it, there's no other choice. Genie, I want you to save Kimberly," Tommy said.

"As you wish," he replied.

Kim's eyes came open, and she jumped out of Tommy's arms.

"Wh…What just happened," she asked.

"I used my last wish to save you," Tommy said.

"You what? Tommy, why," Kim asked.

"What kind of question is that? I can't be a Power Ranger without you," he said.

"But…" Kim began.

"I know, but I want you more than being a Power Ranger. I made the right choice," Tommy smiled.

"I best be on my way. Farewell Tommy," the genie said.

"Bye, Genie," he waved.

"_Tommy, you did make the right choice_," said a voice out of the communicators.

He looked down at his communicator.

"What's going to happen, Zordon," Tommy asked.

"_Nothing_," he said.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

"_Your powers can never be taken away from you_," Zordon told him.

"I don't understand, Zordon," Kim said.

"_Tommy's willingness to save you would've restored his powers_," he replied.

Kim covered her mouth as Tommy took her in his arms.

AN:

I have to admit, it's a little confusing. In my opinion, I think this would have made a cool episode, but the whole stabbing thing would've been too violent for little kids. Plus, the writers wouldn't like it either.


	25. Fairy Tale Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart._

Chapter 24 Fairy Tale Gone Wrong

It was Saturday morning, and Kim was waiting for the rest of the group to get there. She pulled out a book from the lost and found and put her hand over her mouth.

"Kimberly, Kimberly, you found it," a little girl yelled.

Young Kelly wrapped her arms around her older cousin's leg.

"I've been wondering where that book was," she said.

"I'm glad you found it. I would've had to buy it again," Kelly's mother laughed.

Kim looked at her aunt and smiled.

"No worries. Mom wouldn't have known it was gone," she said.

"Bye, Kimberly," Kelly waved.

"Take care," she said.

Kim sat down and laughed as she flipped through the pages.

"Hey there, Beautiful," a voice said.

Tommy leaned down and gave Kim a kiss.

"What are you reading," he asked.

"Hey, Tommy. It's a fairy tale my mom used to read to me. I read it to Kelly every now and then," Kim said.

"Cool. So, why do you have it with you," Tommy asked.

"Oh, she had left it here one time I'm guessing," Kim said.

Kelly would always take a book before going back home.

"I can tell you like fairy tales," Tommy replied.

"I love them. I've always wanted to be princess and get rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse," Kim smiled.

She finally closed the book and looked up at Tommy.

"Well," Tommy said, turning and smiling at Kim, "how about a white tiger?"

"That would work," Kim said.

"I knew somehow it would," Tommy smiled.

xxx

Zedd and Rita walked into the throne room.

"So, Kimberly likes fairy tales," Rita asked. "Zeddy, what can we do with this?"

"I see Jason has joined them. We'll put them in a fairy tale that they will never forget. Goldar, I want you to join them and keep them entertained," Zedd said.

"As you wish, my Lord," he nodded.

xxx

Kim and Tommy got up when Jason kissed Emily before going to see her uncle.

"Jason, where are the rest," Kim asked.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"You mean they're not here yet," Jason asked.

"No," Kim sighed.

"Let's check the park," Tommy said.

"Good idea," Jason replied..

"Where could they be," Kim asked.

"They're probably just running late," Jason said. "We'll just tell them to meet us at the park. I feel like playing a little basketball."

xxx

Zedd laughed as he saw the three at the park.

"Great," he smiled, "they're all alone now. Goldar, be ready to put into Kimberly's story."

"Right," he said.

"This plan is brilliant," Rita laughed.

"Goldar, I want you to make sure they don't make it to the end of this story," Zedd said.

"Yes, my Lord," he nodded.

xxx

Jason gave a high five to Tommy as he made a shot.

"Good shot bro," he said.

"Kim, want to join us," Tommy asked as the book came flying at him. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"I didn't do it, I swear," Kim said. "It just flew out of my hands."

The three looked down at the book in confusion. How could the book just fly out of her hands?

"What's it doing," Jason asked as the book began coming up off of the ground.

Before they knew it, they were being sucked into the book.

"What's happening," Kim asked.

"Hold on, Kim," Tommy yelled, reaching for her hand.

"It has to be Rita and Zedd," Jason said, dropping to the ground.

"Whoa, where are we," Tommy asked.

Looking around, Kim knew where they were.

"Oh, no, we're in the book," she said.

"You're kidding, right," Tommy asked.

"Afraid not," Kim said. "We have to go through the story."

"You'll never get out of here," a voice laughed.

"Goldar," Kim yelled.

She quickly got behind Tommy.

"Where the hell are you," Jason asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Goldar laughed.

"Come on you guys," Tommy said "let's get the hell out of here as fast as we can."

"I couldn't agree more," Kim replied.

xxx

Zack, Trini, and Billy looked around in confusion. They were at the basketball court at the park where Jason told them to meet them.

"Didn't Jason say they were here," Zack asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said,

"Then where are they," Trini asked.

"I have no clue," Billy said, looking around.

Zack's communicator started to go off.

"This is Zack," he answered.

"Zack, you, Trini, and Billy need to teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon said.

"But what about the rest," Trini asked.

"That's why you three must come," Zordon said.

The three looked each other concern in their eyes.

xxx

At the Command Center, Zordon told them what happened to Tommy, Kim, and Jason.

"What do you mean they're in a book, Zordon," Billy asked.

"This can't be happening," Trini said.

She turned away from the viewing globe.

"How do we get them out," Zack asked.

"I'm afraid there is no way to help them get out," Alpha said.

"Is there anything we can do," Trini asked.

"They have to go through the whole story before they can get out," Zordon said.

The three looked at each other in shock.

"Where the hell would that book be at," Zack asked.

"The park," Billy yelled out.

"We got to get to get before someone finds it," Trini said.

The three of them went to the middle of the Command Center.

"Go quickly, Rangers," Zordon said, "and may the power protect you."

"Come on you guys. I hope we get there in time," Billy sighed.

"I'm sure we will," Trini said.

xxx

Jason, Tommy, and Kim stopped quickly.

"Putties," Kim yelled.

"Aw man," Tommy moaned, getting into position, "we're so close."

"Goldar's just trying to delay us," Jason said, taking down two of the putties.

"Well, at least there are no monsters in this book," Kim laughed.

"You mean Goldar's not a monster," Tommy asked.

They laughed as the putties disappeared.

"Come on, we're almost half way through," Tommy said.

Kim gave Tommy a puzzled look.

"Oh and how would you know that," she asked.

"Well let's just say I've heard this story before in the past," Tommy admitted.

"We got to get to the end of this book fast," Jason said.

"I hope the rest know where we are," Tommy sighed.

Kim put her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I'm sure they do," she said.

She sat down on a rock and sighed.

"I just hope we're already at the Command Center, if you know what I mean," Kim said.

"What if someone found the book before them," Jason asked.

"Come on, let's try to morph and see what happens," Tommy said.

"Do you think it'll work here," Jason asked.

"I hope. Who knows when Goldar will show his ugly face," Tommy sighed.

"Let's do it," Kim said.

She got up and stood beside Tommy.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled, but nothing happened.

"Somehow, I knew that would happen," Jason said.

"Great. Absolutely great," Kim panicked. "What are we going to do without our powers?"

"Hope for the best," Tommy said.

xxx

Trini, Zack, and Billy had teleported to the basketball court at the park in hopes in finding the book.

"Any luck you two," Zack asked.

Trini and Billy shook their heads.

"Not yet," Trini said. "I'm going to check those bushes over there by the hoops.

"Man, where could it be," Billy asked.

"I found it," Trini yelled.

"Are you sure it's it," Zack asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Trini replied.

"Let's look through it first," Billy said.

They flipped through the pages and finally spotted them.

"There they are," Trini said. "Let's get back to the Command Center."

Trini put the book under her arm to teleport.

xxx

A flash of yellow, black, and blue entered the Command Center.

"Zordon, we found the book," Trini said.

"Well done, Rangers," he replied.

"Where are they now," Alpha asked.

"They're three quarters away," Zack said.

"So, now what are we going to do," Billy asked.

"We have to wait for Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason to get to the end of the book," Zordon said.

Trini, Billy, and Zack all moaned.

"I hate waiting," Billy said.

"Me too, Billy," Trini sighed, "but these things take time I'm afraid."

Zack looked down at the book and sighed.

"Time is something we don't have," he said.

xxx

Kim was almost about to fall asleep as she leaned on Tommy's arm.

"You think I'd make it easy for you to get out," a voice laughed.

"Goldar," Kim yelled. "Stay away from me!"

Tommy pulled Kim behind him.

"Jason, get Kim out of here. The end's right behind Goldar," he said.

Jason took Kim's hand and started running.

"Tommy, I'm not leaving you," Kim cried.

"Kim, go," he yelled.

Tommy blocked all of Goldar's kicks and smiled when he saw Kim and Jason jump out of the book.

"You've lost, Goldar," he laughed.

"You're still here, and I'm not letting you leave," he said.

"We'll see about that," Tommy smared off.

xxx

Kim and Jason fell to the Command Center floor as they jumped out of the book.

"You guys made it," Trini smiled.

Trini ran over to Kim and Jason and hugged them. Kim looked all around and started to panic.

"Where's Tommy? He made it, didn't he? Please tell me he did," she sobbed.

With another flash of light, Tommy appeared on the floor.

"Tommy," Kim cried, running over to him.

"Did I make it out," he asked.

"You sure did man," Zack smiled.

"I'm glad you three are back safe," Zordon said.

"Thanks," Jason smiled.

"How was it being in that book,' Billy asked.

"That gave me a new meaning of fairy tale," Kim laughed.

"I never want to go through something like that again," Jason said.

AN:

'Storybook Rangers, one and two.' Hope you enjoyed. There's still more chapters to go. I may be wasting my time in doing this, but do you think I care? I don't think so.


	26. Back in Time

_Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart._

Chapter 25 Back in Time

Kim had finally cooled down from the last few weeks. In the next month, school would be out and they would be seniors. Maybe then, they would be able to have some peace and quiet.

"Can you believe it, Trini," Kim asked. "By this time next year, we're going to be graduating."

"Exciting, isn't it," she smiled.

The two did not even notice Tommy walking in with a cactus in his hands. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, Tommy," Jason waved, "over here bro."

"Hey guys," he said.

"What's with the plant," Zack asked.

"Oh," Tommy said, looking down at it, "it's a cactus my dad brought back from his trip a few days ago."

"I didn't know you were into plants, Tommy," Billy replied.

"I'm not," he laughed. "See, it's for Kimberly. She's been looking for something really special to finish her garden. I told my dad to get it for her when he was gone."

"Then let's go over there so you could give it to her," Jason said, already getting up.

"Sounds good. I hope she likes it," Tommy sighed.

"Don't worry," Zack said, "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Tommy, want something to drink," Ernie asked.

"Yeah, how about a root beer," he wondered.

"Coming right up," Ernie said.

"Nervous," Billy asked.

"How could you tell," Tommy sighed.

"Here you go," Ernie said.

"Thanks, Ernie," Tommy smiled.

Tommy walked up to Kim with a big smile on his face.

"Kim, close you eyes. I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Really? I love surprises," Kim smiled, looking at Trini.

"Come on girl, close you eyes," Zack said.

Tommy gave a little laugh as Kim covered her eyes.

"Okay, open them," he said, putting the plant back behind him.

Kim gave a worried look when there was nothing on the table.

"Just kidding, here you go," Tommy said.

Kim looked up at him and laughed.

"Wow," she said.

"You like it," Tommy asked.

"I love it. Thank you, Tommy," Kim said.

She got up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Jason," Emily smiled.

"Hey girl," he said.

"You want to get out of here," Emily whispered into his ear.

"Right now," Jason asked.

"Just go," Zack laughed.

Emily took Jason's hand and left.

"And you thought Tommy and I was taking things too fast," Kim laughed.

"We never said such a thing," Zack protested.

"Right," Tommy said.

xxx

Rita and Goldar walked up behind Zedd.

"I'll use Kimberly's cactus and turn it into a monster," Zedd laughed.

"I like the way you think, Zeddy," Rita said. "This will surely destroy those Power Rangers for good."

They began dancing around the room.

"Zeddy, let's also send Kimberly back in time," Rita suggested.

"I love it," he said.

"I thought you would," Rita smiled.

"With only five Rangers, they don't stand a chance to win," Goldar laughed.

"The Power Rangers will be no more," Zedd said.

xxx

Kim looked back to find the cactus was missing.

"Hey, where did my cactus go," she asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"Come on you guys, where did you hide it," Kim asked.

"Kimberly, we didn't hide it anywhere," Billy said, looking back at everyone.

She put her hands on her hip.

"Hey look," Trini said.

Trini pointed to a burn mark on the table.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Billy asked, looking at Zack.

"Yeah, let's get to the Command Center," Zack said.

Everyone but Kim teleported.

"What's happening? Tommy… anyone," Kim asked.

She fell through a portal and landed on grass.

"Whoa, where am I," Kim asked.

xxx

When they got to the Command Center, everyone knew someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Kim," Tommy asked, looking in back of him.

"Weird," Zack said, "she was with us."

Billy ran over to the computer and started to try to locate her.

"Someone contact Jason," he commanded.

"On it," Tommy said.

"Find anything yet, Billy," Trini asked.

"Negative," he said.

"Man, where is she," Zack asked.

Tommy ran back to the group.

"He's on his way," he replied.

"Rangers, Kimberly has fallen back in time," Zordon said.

"Come again, Zordon," Zack asked.

A flash of red entered the Command Center.

"Kimberly's in another year," Alpha said.

"What year," Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to find out just yet," Billy said.

xxx

Kim slowly walked through the grass, trying to figure out where she was.

"Excuse me miss," said a voice behind Kim.

She turned and fell to the ground.

"Billy," she asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss. The name's William," the teen said.

Three other's came walking up beside William.

"Trini, Jason… Zack," Kim asked.

"No, this is Trisha, Zachary, and Jack," William said.

Kim gave the guy that looked like Jason a puzzled look.

"Jack," she asked.

"Quickly, behind the rock," Trisha said.

"Why," Kim asked.

She ran behind the rock with the rest.

"Don't you know who those two men are," Zachary asked.

"Sorry, can't say I do," Kim said.

Kim peeked over the rock to see who the two men were.

"Bulk and Skull," Kim asked.

"If that's what you want to call them," William said. "What's your name?"

"Um… Kimmie," Kim stuttered.

"Well, Miss Kimmie, nice to meet you," Jack said.

"Um, where's Tommy," Kim wondered.

"Tommy? Who's Tommy," Trisha asked.

"Look, it's the White Stranger," Zachary said.

Kim shot her head toward where Zachary was pointing at.

"No way," she whispered.

She became light headed when she saw who was riding towards Bulk and Skull. He soon scared them away.

"Well, we got to go. It was really nice meeting you again, Miss Kimmie," Jack said.

"You don't want to join us," William asked.

"Um, no, I… I'll be fine," Kim said.

Kim walked from behind the rock. The White Stranger glanced over at her, and then turned his head. His head immediately turned back to her, and he started riding towards her. The man looked exactly like Tommy.

"Are you alright, Miss," he asked.

"I…I…" Kim began.

Her body came crashing to the ground.

xxx

Tommy was walking back and forth in the middle of the Command Center. He undid his ponytail and ran a hand through his long hair in frustration.

"Aw man, Kim's lost somewhere in time, and we don't even know where the hell she is," Tommy sighed.

"The correct term is when the hell is she," Billy said with a little laugh.

He was not used to saying profanity.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

"Kimberly's in Angel Grove, just not in this year," Billy said.

"When then," Zack asked.

"Look at the viewing globe," Jason said. "There she is you guys."

"Now if we could only find out where," Tommy sighed.

"Don't worry, Tommy," Trini said, "we'll find her."

"I know we will. I just don't want it to be forever," he laughed.

xxx

The castle seemed less quiet without Goldar there.

"Everything is going according to plan my husband," Rita said, walking up to him in the throne room.

"Perfect. While Kimberly's lost in the past, the other Rangers will have to deal with Cactus Head. Goldar," Zedd called.

"Yes, my lord," he asked.

"Send down my monster," Zedd said.

xxx

The alarm at the Command Center started to go off.

"What's going on," Zack asked, covering his ears.

"Zedd and Rita have created a monster by the name of Cactus Head," Alpha said.

Everyone turned to the viewing globe to see it.

"That's the plant I gave Kim today," Tommy said.

"Yes, it is," Zordon replied.

"I'll stay here and continue tracing Kimberly's location," Billy said.

"Is that a good idea, Billy," Trini asked.

"Just go, please," he said.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

xxx

The four Rangers jumped in front of the monster.

"We're taking you down," Tommy yelled.

Cactus Head turned and laughed.

"Just try to defeat me, Power Rangers," he laughed.

"Man, we could really use Kim's bow and Billy's lance if you know what I mean," Zack said.

"Alpha," Tommy called into his communicator, "is there anyway to get Kim and Billy's weapons?"

"You should have a strong connection to Kimberly to call it yourself," he said.

"Connection," Tommy wondered.

"Tommy, have you ever been able to calculate her moves before she makes them? Even feel her pain," Alpha asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"That connection with her will allow you to call upon her weapon," Alpha replied.

"Wicked," Tommy smiled.

"Quick, call it now," Jason yelled.

They all feel to the ground as Cactus Head sent out a beam of energy.

"Billy, what about your lance," Trini asked.

"_Same_," he said.

"Let's bring them together," Jason yelled.

"Power axe," Zack called.

"Power bow," Tommy yelled.

"Power lance and Power daggers," Trini commanded.

"Power sword," Jason called.

When the monster was destroyed, everyone looked at Trini.

"Power down," Tommy yelled.

"Care to explain yourself, Miss Yellow," Zack asked.

"What can I say," Trini laughed, "the secret's out."

"Why didn't you tell any of us," Jason asked.

"We were eventually," Trini sighed.

"Come on you guys," Tommy said, "we still need to find out where… I mean when, Kim is."

xxx

Everyone stood around the Command Center as Billy's eyes were fixed on the computer. Billy finally turned with a smile on his face.

"You're not going to believe this," he said.

"What is it, Billy," Tommy asked. "Where's Kimberly?"

"She's in the year 1800," he sighed.

"Alright," Jason said.

Trini ran over to Billy and hugged him.

"Good going, Billy. I knew you could do it," she smiled.

"Let's bring Kim home," Zack said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Zack," Tommy laughed.

"Go get Kimberly," Alpha said.

"We will," Tommy replied.

Tommy looked back at everyone, who nodded.

"We will, bro," Jason said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We will."

"May the power protect you," Zordon replied.

"Be careful, Rangers," Alpha said.

xxx

Kim slowly opened her eyes and sighed.

"Thank God, it was only a dream," she said.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright, Miss," a voice smiled.

Kim then realized she was not in the Youth Center.

"Tommy, where the hell are we," she asked.

"Um, the name's not Tommy, and we're at the Juice Saloon," he said.

"What's your name then," Kim asked.

"Just call me White Stranger. What's yours," he wondered.

"Um, it's Kimmie," Kim said.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Where are the others," Kim asked.

"They were here, but they had to go," he said.

Kim looked down at her hand as he put his hand over it.

"Um, what are you doing," she asked.

"You're beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks, and you're very handsome, but this isn't right," Kim said.

"Why," he asked.

"I… um, I need some air. Excuse me," Kim said.

Kim sat on a bench outside the saloon.

"What's going on? Where am I," she asked.

She looked across the dirt road at a sign and gasped.

"1800," she yelled.

Kim got up and walked to the middle of the road.

"This can't be right. Tommy! Please, come get me out of here. I want to go home," she cried.

She looked down and walked back to the bench.

"Please, let this work," Kim begged.

Kim pulled her communicator up to her lips.

"Tommy, can you hear me," she whispered.

No one answered.

"I got to get out of here," Kim said.

She walked to the back of the saloon as a portal appeared.

"Tommy," Kim smiled.

Kim ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"You guys found me," she cried.

"It wasn't easy," Jason said.

Tommy put his arm around Kim.

"Come on, let's get you home," he smiled.

"Man," Kim said, "I got so much to tell you."

"I bet you do," Zack smiled.

"Let's just worry about getting home first," Tommy said.

"You guys won't believe me when I tell you," Kim sighed.

"I can only imagine, Kimberly," Billy said.

"Come on," Trini replied, "the portal has reopened."

"How long do we have, Billy," Zack asked.

"Not long," he admitted.

"Goodbye, White Stranger," Kim said, walking into the portal.

xxx

Back at the Youth Center, Kim told the others what had happened to her.

"Guys, they looked so much like you," she said.

"So, we were all there with you," Jason asked. "Far out."

"Something like that," Kim said, taking a drink.

"Did we have the same names," Zack asked.

"You used your full name. So did Billy. The rest of you had different names and had no clue who I was," Kim said.

Tommy was in shock.

"White Stranger? I've never heard of him in my family," he said.

"Who were they," Trini asked.

"Ancestors," Billy said.

"They were all like you in every way," Kim smiled.

AN:

I want to make sure… Rita and Zedd didn't send Kim to the past right? In this version, they do. 'Wild West Rangers, one and two.' I forgot the monster's name in the episode. So sorry.


	27. A Different Way of Thinking

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the plot of this episode. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart. I don't own Ryan Cabrera's song, 'On the Way Down'._

Chapter 26 A Different Way of Thinking

Kim and Tommy walked through the hall at school hand in hand.

"Hey, Tommy, Kimberly," Bulk called.

"Whoa," Tommy said, turning Kim back around.

"What do you two creeps want," Kim asked.

She didn't want to stop walking, but her hand was in Tommy's, and he was not letting it go.

"I've always said you two make a lovely couple right, Skull," Bulk asked.

Tommy slowly released Kim's hand.

"Yeah, lovely," he said in a disgusting tone.

"Thanks," Kim replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Tommy said.

"Say, Tommy, how long has it been since you took this lovely lady out on a date," Bulk asked.

He gave Bulk a weird look. Since when had he been interested in their relationship?

"What," Tommy asked.

"Kaplan's making us sell these stupid tickets to the dance on Friday," Skull said.

"It was either this or detention for the rest of week," Bulk sighed.

"Well, what do you say," Tommy asked, looking at Kim.

"I'd love to," Kim smiled.

"Great," Bulk said.

xxx

Goldar walked into the throne room with a new creation.

"What the hell is that, Goldar," Zedd asked.

"My Lord, my Queen, meet the end of the Pink and White Rangers," he said.

"What is it going to do," Rita asked.

"It'll put a spell on Kimberly to fall madly in love with the first guy she sees, and it won't be Tommy," Goldar said.

An evil smile formed on Rita's face as she turned to Zedd.

"Instead of putting the spell on just Kimberly, put it on people at the park, but not any of the other Power Rangers," Zedd said.

Goldar nodded and sent the monster down to Earth.

xxx

That afternoon at lunch, Tommy and Kim were talking about the dance.

"Excited about the dance tomorrow night," Tommy asked.

"So excited," Kim smiled. "I was thinking about wearing my hair up like this."

She turned around and twisted her hair up in a bun.

"Nice. I like it," Tommy said.

"I think so," Kim replied.

Kim turned around and caught Tommy by surprise by kissing him. They sat down, Kim sitting on Tommy's lap.

"Oh, Tommy, we're going to have so much fun," Kim said.

"I'm counting on it," he said.

Goldar's creation began spreading the spell around the park, getting Kimberly when she was not looking at Tommy. Kim happened to be looking at Skull, who was throwing his food at Bulk.

"I… I … I…" she began.

Kim put her hand on her forehand and got up.

"Are you okay, Kim," Tommy asked, walking with Kim towards the table Bulk and Skull were sitting at.

He tilted his head when she did not turn to him.

"Hello, Kimberly," Tommy asked.

"Hey, Kimberly," Skull smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes," she asked.

"No, not lately," Skull admitted as Kim touched his cheek.

"Say Handsome," Kim said as Tommy's mouth crashed to the ground.

That was his word Kim gave him, not Skull.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance tomorrow," Kim asked.

"No," Skull said.

"Hey," Tommy snapped, cutting in between Kim and Skull before they came too close, "what's going on? I thought that we were going to the dance?"

"You? No way," Kim laughed.

Tommy looked down as she pushed him away. This was not good.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but I like it," Sulk said.

"You pig," Tommy yelled.

xxx

After school, Tommy and Kim met the others at the park.

"Something is not right," Tommy said.

Jason laughed as Kim played with her hair. Kim playing with her hair was not all that weird, but she seemed somewhere out in space.

"You can say that again," Trini said.

"Look at these people," Zack laughed. "It's worse than lover's lane."

"No kidding," Jason said, holding in his laugh.

Trini and Billy cleared their throats.

"Don't go into too much detail boys about how you know that," Trini said.

"Who said we knew anything about it," Zack asked. "I can tell you that I've never been there, but Jason and Emily might have a few times."

"Zack," Jason yelled, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm just glad Kim agreed to walk with me to meet you guys," Tommy said.

"Who did she fall far," Billy asked.

"Skull," Tommy replied.

"Oh, that's so wrong," Trini said.

"If you call falling in love wrong, then color me guilty," Kim smiled, turning around.

"We need to get Kim to the Command Center," Tommy said.

"I agree," Zack nodded.

"Come on," Jason said, "let's do it."

xxx

At the Command Center, Alpha ran some tests on Kim to see what was going on.

"Alpha, why is Kim acting so weird," Jason asked.

"She's under a love spell that's not very strong. It should ware away by tomorrow," he said.

Tommy let out a sigh.

"Thank God, Trini said.

Tommy was trying his best not to touch Kim. The last time he tried to, she almost threw him to the ground.

"Have patients, Rangers," Zordon said.

"I can't wait anymore," Tommy whispered underneath his breath. "I'm getting sick and tired of waiting. I want Kimberly back to the way she was."

"We all do bro," Zack said.

His head fell as Jason placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Keep a close eye on her, Tommy. She's going to be back to normal any time," Zordon told him.

"I will, Zordon," he said.

"What about the other civilians that were also hit by the spell," Billy asked.

"The spell on them will also ware away," Alpha said.

"That's good to know," Jason sighed.

xxx

At school the next day, Kim was with Skull at his locker. She laughed, pulling Skull by the collar and kissing his cheek. Tommy's eyes grew and he turned back to the guy he was talking to. Watching his girlfriend be that way with another guy was hard to watch.

"Oh, Skull, how could I have ever gone out with that loser Tommy," Kim asked.

"I don't know," he laughed, playing with Kim's hair.

"To…Tommy," Kim asked.

The spell on Kim was wearing away. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Skull," Kim realized.

"Yes, love cake," he asked, touching her face.

"I… I'll be right back," Kim said.

She pulled his hand away and began walking towards Tommy.

"Kim seems a bit odd today, Tommy," the guy with Tommy said.

"You think," he asked.

The next thing he knew, Kim was in front of them, pulling Tommy away.

"Sorry, can I borrow Tommy for a second," Kim asked.

"Whoa," Tommy said as he was being pushed up against a locker. "Um, what are going to do?"

At first, he thought Kim was going to suffocate him with kisses.

"Tommy, what was I doing with Skull," Kim asked.

"Kim, you're alright," he smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just want to know what's going on," she said.

Tommy pulled Kim to his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's a long story. Let's get the others," he said.

"Right," Kim nodded.

xxx

Tommy and Kim went to the park after school where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Kim," Trini yelled, hugging her.

"I'm glad the spell's over," Billy said, also hugging her.

Everything seemed to be back to normal as normal could be.

"That was too strange," Zack said.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Kim sighed, sitting on the grass. "Skull and I… gross! He's nothing more but a friend."

She hated admitting it, but it was true. When Bulk and Skull weren't being such jerks, they were actually cool to be around.

"This is the weirdest thing that Zedd and Rita have ever done," Jason said.

"Yeah," Tommy laughed, "that's for sure. Making a love potion? That is just insane, even for them."

Kim just shook her head and put it on Tommy's shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"They've basically used every trick in the book," Zack laughed.

"And they won't stop till they've gone through every one," Billy said, trying to stop laughing.

Tommy sighed as he looked down at his watch.

"Time sure flies by. The dance starts in about an hour," he said.

"Can you drop me off," Kim asked.

"Sure, let's go," Tommy said.

"See you all over at the Youth Center," Jason said.

xxx

Everyone was sitting down, watching the other couples as they danced.

"Are you two going to ever dance," Aisha asked, looking at Tommy and Kim.

"I was just about to ask," Tommy said, taking Kim's hand.

"I guess I said yes," Kim laughed as she was being pulled on to the dance floor.

"Care to dance," Kevin asked, extending his hand to Kat.

"I'd love to," Kat smiled.

"I'm not even going to ask you," Aisha said, grabbing Rocky's hand.

He had a frightened look on his face as she pulled him up. The rest at the table started laughing.

"But…" Rocky started.

"No buts," Aisha said.

"Aisha, I can't dance," Rocky complained.

"Just take my led," she winked.

Adam covered his mouth as Rocky was staring at Aisha's feet.

"Aw man, this is better than a movie," he laughed.

"Tommy," Kim said, "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you."

"I know you didn't mean it," he smiled, turning her around.

Trini sighed as she turned back to the group.

"I'm all for love, but that was out of hand what happened yesterday," she said.

Jason looked over at Trini and nodded.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Come on," Billy said, taking Trini's hand, "let's dance."

She bit her lip as she got up. Trini had been waiting for him to ask.

"Okay," she smiled.

"This should be interesting," Zack laughed.

"This is no fair. We're the only ones without dates," Adam said.

"Who said I was dateless," Jason asked. "Emily's with Ernie right now."

They all danced to Ryan Cabrera's song, 'On the Way Down.'

_And on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you_

AN:

Poor Kim, everything's happening to her. You're really going to kill me. In the next chapter, it's the beginning of the end for Kimberly Hart. How did you like the whole Trini and Billy thing at the near end of the last chapter? I never understood why they went back to school after they were at Command Center in the episode. (The Potion Notion.) They must have been at lunch or something. My school doesn't let you leave for lunch. It sucks.


	28. Pink No More

Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart.

SUMMARY: Maybe I was a little unclear. I'm just following the time line. Well, somewhat. I don't like it either, but Kim has to lose her powers. Plus, it has good emotional highpoints. As always, you know me. I'll make it to be were… hey, I'd be ruining it for you if I tell you.

Chapter 27 Pink No More

The pink covers on Kim's bed were thrown off as her dream was getting worse.

"Please, give it back to me," Kim pleaded.

She covered her mouth as Goldar began to laugh.

"Bye bye, Pink Ranger," Goldar said, disappearing.

"No! Oh God, no," Kim cried.

Kim fell to the ground.

"It won't be long now," a female voice laughed.

Kim turned and gasped.

"Give me back my coin now, bitch," she yelled.

"Or what," the female asked.

"Then I'll have to kick your ass then, Kat," Kim said. "You know I don't want to, but I will."

Kim woke up screaming.

"Kim, are you okay," Kevin asked, knocking on her door.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," she said.

Kim curled up in a ball and began crying. Why would Kat do something like that? Better yet, how would Kat know she was a Power Ranger, and if she did, does Kevin know?

xxx

For a few weeks, Kim had been having those nightmares. It was only now that she knew who was behind her in those dreams. Knowing it was her brother's girlfriend scared her to death. Tommy was getting worried. Kim had been grabbing her power coin out of her back pocket during class a lot more than she used to. Zordon would not like knowing that, well he probably did. She had been keeping a close eye on it, which in return made the rest worried. Before class started, Tommy walked up to Kim's desk. She didn't seem to notice he was there. He looked down to find her playing with her coin once again.

"Kim," Tommy asked.

"What? Oh hey, Tommy," she said.

Kim put her coin back in her pocket.

"You should really stop taking that thing out," Tommy said.

"I know," Kim sighed.

"Are you feeling okay today, Kim? You look a little out of it," Tommy noticed.

Kim pulled Tommy down to her level.

"It's that dream I told you about," she whispered.

"Is it getting worse," Tommy begged.

"I know who's behind me," Kim said.

"Who? Tell me, Kim, please," Tommy begged.

"It… its Kat," Kim cried.

"No way," Tommy gasped.

He pulled her in his arms. Tears were falling down her face when he let her go.

"Oh, Tommy, what are Rita and Zedd going to do to her," Kim asked.

She had no idea that it had already happened.

"What if they've already done it," Tommy asked.

"Poor Kevin," Kim said.

She wiped a tear away as Tommy hugged her before he sat at his seat.

xxx

Everyone decided to go to the beach that day after school. Kim was keeping a close eye on Kat.

"Kim, you okay," Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Come on, last on in the water has to walk home," Jason yelled.

"Oh, you're on," Rocky said.

Kat ran over to Kim's bag and took her power coin. She disappeared to give it to Rita and Zedd.

"Hey, where's Kat," Kevin asked.

"Oh no," Kim whispered. "Tommy, I left my coin. She's going to get it."

"Adam, come over here," he called.

Adam swam over to Tommy and Kim.

"What is it, Tommy," he asked.

"I want you to get Rocky, Aisha, and Kevin out of here. We might have a situation on our hands," he said.

xxx

Kat placed Kim's power coin in Rita's hand.

"Here you are, my Queen. Kimberly's power coin is all yours," she said.

"Perfect," Rita smiled.

"Well done, Katherine," Zedd said. "There's no more need for your assistants."

Kat fell to the ground.

"Goldar, send the putties," Zedd commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

Kat moaned as she turned on the floor.

xxx

The putties showed up as the Rangers were getting ready to leave.

"Man," Jason moaned, getting into his stance, "I thought we were going to have a free day today."

"That's why it's good to be prepared," Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

Kim morphed, but only for a while.

"What's happening," she cried.

"Oh my gosh," Trini said.

"Tommy, help Kim," Zack yelled. "I'll take care of these creeps."

"Tommy," Kim screamed, falling to her knees.

The morphing had done something to her body.

"Kimberly, hold on," Tommy yelled.

He ran over to her and put her behind him.

"Stay behind me," Tommy said.

"Right," Kim nodded.

After fighting, Kim had gotten worse.

"Kim, are you okay," Jason asked.

"I feel weak," she said.

"Are you going to be alright," Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine," Kim said.

xxx

Kat woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I," she asked.

"Thanks for helping out getting rid of the Pink Ranger," Zedd said.

"It… it's you! What the hell did you do to me," Kat asked.

Rita held up Kimberly's power coin.

"You've just destroyed you boyfriend's sister," she laughed.

"Kimberly…" Kat gasped.

"It won't be long before she's no longer the Pink Power Ranger," Goldar said.

"Give it to me, now," Kat yelled.

Zedd laughed and teleported her out.

xxx

As everyone was putting their things back up in their bags, Kim's worse fear came true.

"It's gone! My power coin's gone," she cried.

They all ran to her. Kim turned and behind crying on Tommy's bare chest.

"I don't believe it," Billy said.

"Aw man, this can't be happening," Tommy moaned.

"I can't believe my dreams are coming true," Kim cried.

Kat's head slowly appeared from behind a tree. How could she have done this to her?

"I'm going to lose my powers," Kim realized.

"Don't worry," Tommy said, "we'll get your coin back."

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Kat yelled, running from behind the tree.

"How dare you! How dare you still my power coin," she screamed.

"Kim, hold it," Zack said, walking in front of her. "Let her explain."

Zack had to hold on to Kim before she ran to Kat.

"What's there to explain? She stole my power coin, and I want it back," Kim yelled.

"Kim, I was under Rita and Zedd's spell," Kat cried.

She never wanted her boyfriend's sister to hate her.

"How am I supposed to believe you," Kim asked.

"Because…" Kat began.

"Because," Tommy cut Kat off, "Rita and Zedd's magic is extremely powerful. I know from experience."

"Why are you protecting her," Kim asked.

"Kim, you helped me get through the pain of what I did while I was evil," Tommy said. "So, understand that what she did, she did under their influence like I did. Help her like you helped me. Don't make her feel worse."

Pink light began to surround Kim's body.

"What's happening to her," Trini asked.

"Her body seems to be going through some kind of energy drain," Billy said.

"This is all my fault," Kat cried.

"You were under a spell," Trini said. "You had no control of what you were doing."

"We need to get to the Command Center," Jason replied. "You going to be alright, Kat?"

"I'll be just fine. Go help Kim," she insisted.

xxx

After Alpha examined Kim, Zordon told them what they had already known.

"Kimberly, your power coin must be reunited with you. Without it, you'll perish," he explained.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Tommy said.

"Is there anything we can do," Zack asked.

"Someone will have to go and get the coin," Alpha replied.

"I'll do it," Tommy said.

He walked closer to Zordon without fear.

"No," Zordon said, "they'll know if you're there or not," Zordon said.

"Then what the hell are we going to do," Trini asked.

"I think I know who can do it," Billy said.

"Who, Billy," Jason asked.

"Alpha, bring Rocky, Adam, and Aisha," he said.

"Tommy, I…" Kim began.

Kim fell into his arms.

"Kimberly," Tommy gasped.

"Come on bro," Jason said, "let me help you get her to the back room."

Tommy could hardly stand to see Kim's weak body on the bed.

xxx

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were walking through the park.

"Do you think Kim's alright," Adam asked.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"I hope so," Rocky said.

As they sat underneath a tree, the ground began to shack.

"Earthquake," Adam yelled.

"This doesn't seem like a regular earthquake," Aisha said, falling into Rocky's arms. "Sorry."

"That's okay," he replied.

The three held on to the tree and closed their eyes as they disappeared.

xxx

Tommy walked out of the room Kim was in. His eyes were watery.

"I'm not going to lose her, Zordon! Even if that means giving up my powers for real this time," Tommy yelled as three rays of light entered the Command Center.

"Whoa," Rocky said.

"What are we doing here," Aisha asked.

The three looked up at Zordon in shock.

"Well, you've always wanted to see this place," Zack said, trying to smiled, but as much as he tried, he could not.

"Come on, there has to be more to this," Adam replied. "Oh no, where's Kim?"

Zordon transferred Kim's bed to the middle of the Command Center.

"Oh my God," Aisha said, covering her mouth.

"What's happening to her," Rocky asked.

"With Kimberly's power coin missing, I'm afraid she won't survive," Zordon said.

"Oh, Tommy," Aisha cried, embracing him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not going to let that happen to her," he said as calmly as he could.

"I know you won't," Adam replied.

"You damn right," Tommy yelled, making a fist.

"Kim's going to live because of you," Jason said. "You won't let anything stand in your way of saving her."

"But I won't be the one saving her this time," Tommy sighed.

Tommy took a deep breath and turned to Billy.

"Can you help her, Billy," he asked.

"I'm trying my best, but I can't get a reading. It's like she's in a deep sleep," he sighed.

"I'll kiss her then," Tommy said.

"I'm afraid a fairy tale ending won't help this matter," Billy told him.

"So, why exactly are we here," Rocky asked.

"We need you three to get Kim's coin back," Trini said.

"You trust us," Aisha asked.

"Yes," Zack said. "If we didn't, we wouldn't have called you."

"More like teleported us," Adam laughed.

The mood turned drastically as Zedd suddenly appeared by the viewing globe. Alpha ran behind Billy.

"You can come out, Alpha," Zedd laughed.

"You scare me. Leave me alone," he said.

Tommy covered Kim with his body. The rest stepped back as Zedd walked closer.

"I…I don't believe it," Jason's voice cracked.

"How did you get here, Zedd," Tommy asked.

"So, Zedd," Zordon said, "I see you finally found a way to get here after all."

Their heads turned to Zordon in shock.

"You knew he could do that," Billy asked.

"We thought he wouldn't find out," Alpha said.

"Shut up," Zedd yelled. "I'm not her to make small talk. I'm here to get your sweet Pink Ranger."

Tommy shook his head angrily.

"You have to go through me first, Zedd, before I'll let you touch any part of Kimberly," he said.

He was holding on to Kim with every ounce of his strength.

"And you'll have to go through us to get through Tommy," Jason said, getting in front of Tommy.

Trini, Aisha, Billy, Adam, Zack, and Rocky followed.

"So I suggest you leave," Zack said.

Zedd threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny," Trini asked.

"You Rangers think I have to get through you and your three friends just to get to your little Pink Ranger? Just thinking about it makes me laugh," Zedd said.

Zedd pointed the staff at Kim, and like that, they disappeared.

"Kim, no," Tommy yelled.

xxx

Tommy could not believe what had just happened. Kimberly was gone from his arms.

"Kimberly," Tommy screamed.

"Bro come on, snap out of it," Jason said, shacking Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy fell out of his bed and sighed.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing here," he asked.

Tommy looked around to find himself in his room.

"If I've been at home, then where's…" he began.

"Tommy, it wasn't a dream," Billy said.

"Where are Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? And how did I get here," he asked.

"We told them to leave," Trini said.

"That sill doesn't explain how I got here," Tommy replied.

"Um, Tommy…" Zack began.

Zack pointed to his nightstand.

"Oh no, I didn't," Tommy moaned.

On the nightstand, there were at least a dozen beer cans.

"You went on a drinking rampage after…" Jason began.

"Don't remind me, Jason. Damn, that explains this massive headache I have. How the hell did I get a hold of beer anyway," Tommy asked.

"You told us you'd be gone a second and when you returned, you had already had two," Jason said.

"Did my mom…" Tommy began.

"She's not here," Trini said.

"We need to get this shit out of here," Tommy yawned.

"We'll do that," Zack said. "You need to get some rest.

"Wait a minute, where are the other six beers? The box says an eighteen pack," Tommy said.

Zack and Jason looked over at each other.

"You guys didn't," Tommy laughed.

"Hey, we all needed it," Jason said.

"Billy…" Tommy asked.

"One, I swear," he said.

"Trini," Tommy asked.

"I had just one too," she said.

"That means…" Tommy began.

"Jason and I had two each," Zack said.

xxx

When Tommy got over his hangover, he changed and teleported to the Command Center where the rest were waiting for him. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were also there.

"Heard you went a little wild yesterday," Rocky said.

"I wasn't the only one. Besides, could you blame me," Tommy asked.

"No, I can't," Rocky confessed.

"We have to find her," Tommy sighed.

"And we will," Aisha said.

Billy started jumping up and down in joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said.

"What did you find, Billy," Trini asked.

"I found her! I found Kimberly," he yelled.

"Billy this might seem a little weird, but God I love you," Tommy said.

Billy felt a little uncomfortable as Tommy hugged him, but he had to admit, he would've done the same if it would have been Trini.

"She appears to be in one of Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions," Billy said.

Jason already knew what Tommy was going to do. He put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy, it can be dangerous," he told him.

"Yeah," Adam said, "you're risking your life, and Kim's."

"What about her power coin," Aisha asked.

"We still need to locate it," Alpha said.

"Be careful, bro," Zack replied.

"I don't care what happens to me. I'll do whatever it takes to get Kim back," Tommy said.

xxx

Tommy turned to find Kim lying on a flat silver table.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Kimberly," he whispered.

Tommy ran over to her and began picking her up.

"Tommy," Kim asked in a weak voice.

"Don't talk, Kim. You need to get some rest," he said.

"So, White Ranger, I see that you found where I was holding your sweet Kimberly," Zedd replied.

"That's right, Zedd," Tommy said, disappearing.

"You forget. I still have the Pink Power Coin," he laughed.

Zedd opened his hand to reveal Kimberly's coin.

xxx

When Kim woke up, it seemed like she had a burst of energy.

"Tommy," she smiled.

Kim jumped off of the table in the Command Center.

"Kim, you're awake," Tommy said.

"Are my powers…" she began.

"They're no longer attached to you," Zordon said.

"Meaning," Trini asked.

"She doesn't have the powers of her coin in her for the time being," Zordon explained.

"You still have some powers," Alpha said, "but only use them if necessary."

AN:

Well, you like it? It's a difference from the original I think. 'Changing of the Zords, one and two.' Part of three also. Funny, there's not even a zord change in my version. Sorry about that if you wanted it.


	29. The Fall

_Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart. I also don't own 'Please Remember Me' by Tim McGraw._

Chapter 28 The Fall

On Saturday, Tommy drove Kim to Youth Center for gymnastics practice. What had happened the day before was still playing itself in Tommy's mind.

"Thanks again, Tommy," Kim said, unbuckling.

"Hey, if you need anything, just call, or use your communicator," he told her.

Kim nodded. Tommy could not take it anymore. He did not like leaving her without him there.

"Are you sure you'll be fine," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kim said, hugging Tommy. "Bye."

"Bye," Tommy smiled.

Tommy let his head fall as the door shut.

"I'm not going to let what happened to me happen to you. I promise," he vowed.

She looked back at him and smiled. Tommy did the same and put one hand up.

xxx

After thirty minutes of working out, Kim ran over to the counter.

"Thanks, Ernie, Kim smiled as he handed her a banana smoothie.

"You're looking good, Kim," he noticed.

"Thanks, I've been practicing really hard," she said.

Kim turned to find Kat behind her. She took in a deep breath.

"Kim, don't scream," Kat begged.

"Trying not to," she said as she exhaled.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am," Kat sighed.

"It's alright. I may still not like the idea, but you were under Rita and Zedd's influence, and I should be able to forgive you," Kim realized.

"Have you," Kat asked.

"I'm a very forgiving person," Kim said.

"Oh, thank you," Kat smiled.

As Kat hugged Kim, Kim's communicator went off. Kim let go and bit her lower lip.

"I'm being called. Take care, Kat," she said.

"Kim… be careful," she whispered.

"Always," she smiled.

"_Kim, we really need your help_," a voice said.

"I'll be there soon, Tommy," she replied.

Kim ran into the hall where no one was at.

It's morphin…" she began before someone came walking in.

"Kim," Emily asked.

"Oh, hey, Emily," she smiled.

Emily then noticed an object in Kim's hand.

"What's that," Emily asked.

Her eyes grew when she saw her morpher in her hand.

"Oh, it's um… nothing. Got o go," Kim said.

"What's going on," Emily asked in a low voice as she followed Kim outside.

She went behind a tree as Kim stopped and looked around.

"It's morphin time," Kim yelled.

"No way," Emily gasped.

xxx

Kim appeared next to Zack at the park.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Zack said.

Kim smiled underneath her helmet at Zack.

"Sorry I had to call you, Kim," Tommy apologized.

"That's fine. Let's kick some putty ass," Kim said.

She sent a putty into a tree.

"Be careful, Kim," Billy said. "Who knows how long you can be morphed at a time."

"Right," she nodded.

xxx

After the fight, everyone could tell something was wrong with Kim.

"Kim, you alright," Tommy asked.

"I feel… so weak," she said.

Her chest was moving up and down at a fast rate.

"Just a take a deep breath," Jason said.

"Tommy, I don't feel so…" Kim began.

"Kim," he yelled.

Tommy caught the Pink Ranger as she demorphed.

"What happened to her," Trini asked.

"She was morphed far too long," Billy said.

"We can't let that happen again," Tommy sighed.

xxx

Later that day, Tommy drove Kim back to the Youth Center right before it closed.

"Kim," Tommy said, stopping the truck, "I really don't think that you should be practicing with no one here."

"Ernie said that it was alright," she replied.

"Yeah, but what about the way you feel," Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, really," Kim said.

Tommy couldn't help but turn up the radio.

"Hey, listen. You like this song, right," he asked.

It was Tim McGraw's 'Please Remember Me.'

_You'll fine better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

"Yes, it's a beautiful song," Kim said.

"Remember me, Kimberly, always. No matter where life leads us," Tommy replied.

Kim leaned towards Tommy and kissed him. He always had a way of making things sappy.

"Be safe," Tommy whispered.

"I will," Kim said.

As Kim undid her buckle, Tommy took her hand. She had to admit, it caught her by surprise.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to get hurt," Tommy said.

"Don't worry," Kim smiled.

"Call me if you need anything," Tommy said.

"I will," Kim laughed.

Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek and began to exit the truck when Tommy pulled her back in.

"Now what," she asked.

"Noting, I just want you to kiss me," Tommy said.

"Well, alright then," Kim smiled.

Tommy placed his hand in back of Kim's neck as he kissed her.

xxx

Tommy sat in his truck for ten minutes, just wondering if he should go in there. His eyes moved to the passenger seat. He smiled at what he saw.

"Yes, a reason to go check on her," Tommy said.

He grabbed Kim's pink jacket and got out of his truck. As he walked into the Youth Center, Tommy noticed something was wrong with Kim's routine. He did not remember her going side to side in it. He then realized she was losing balance on the beam.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

By the time he got to her, she was on the floor, unconscious.

"No, no," Tommy cried.

He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I got to get you to a hospital," Tommy said.

xxx

Tommy was not allowed in Kim's room over night. He was up all night calling everyone. They were all shocked about the news. Kim's mom had already been there in the morning before Tommy and Kevin showed up.

"I'll wait out here for the rest. You go on," Kevin said.

"You sure, Kevin," Tommy asked. "She's your sister."

"She's your girlfriend. She'd rather see you than me. Now go on," he said.

Tommy nodded and entered Kim's room with a stuffed bear in his hand.

"Hey there," he said.

Kim opened her eyes and smiled. She wanted to sit up to hug him, but it still hurt to move.

"Hey there," Kim smiled.

Tommy bent down next to her bed. It hurt to see her this way, but he was glad he came in when he did.

"Don't you know you're supposed to land on your feet," Tommy asked.

"I thought I'd try something new," Kim said.

With one last attempt to sit up, Kim was finally able to. She smiled as Tommy handed her the bear.

"Guess I should just stick to what works, huh," Kim asked.

"Aw man," Tommy said, running his hand through her hair after he pulled her ponytail out.

"That hurt a little," Kim laughed.

He always liked to run his hand through her hair.

"Sorry. You had me really scared. With everything we've through with Rita and Zedd, this is the worst," Tommy said.

"Did you hear," Kim asked.

"Hear what," Tommy wondered, still playing with her hair.

"The doctor said I'm getting out of here tomorrow," Kim said.

"That's great," Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, they want me to stay so the tests could come in," Kim said.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Kim said.

"How are you feeling sis," Kevin asked.

"Better," Kim said.

"That's good. Tommy, some of us still want to see her," Kevin laughed.

"Crap. I forgot that they only allow one person at a time. It'll just be a second."

His communicator went off as Kevin walked out.

"Tommy here. What is it," he asked.

"It's just good to see that you're doing well, Kimberly," Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon," she smiled.

"Was that it, Zordon," Tommy asked.

"Yes, Alpha and I just wanted to check up on Kimberly," he said.

Tommy looked over at Kim, who just shrugged.

"Alright," he said.

They laughed as Tommy lowered his hand.

"That was weird," Kim said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Emily had told Jason meet her at the park after he visited Kim. He found her looking at the lake.

"Hey," Jason said.

Emily turned and also smiled, but it soon faded.

"Hi, Jase," she said.

"You okay," Jason asked.

She took a deep breath and turned back around.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked.

"Tell you about what," Jason wondered.

"About you being Power Rangers," Emily cried.

Jason's eyes grew. He had no idea how she found out.

"How did you find out," Jason asked.

"I kind of followed Kim," Emily admitted.

"Listen, I was going to tell. It just that I didn't want anything to happen to you," Jason said.

He turned her around and put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too much to put you in danger," Jason said.

She smiled and looked down.

"You're sweet," Emily smiled.

xxx

A couple of hours after Kim was released from the hospital, they were all at the Command Center.

"My powers are gone, right," Kim asked.

"No, Kimberly, they're not," Alpha said.

Tommy looked p at Zordon.

"Then I'm going to get her power coin back," he said.

"No," Zordon protested, "we need Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They won't be detected."

"Teleporting them in… now," Alpha said.

Tommy ran his hand through his hair as he turned from Zordon.

"Whoa," Adam yelled as he fell to the floor. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Me nether," Rocky said, popping his neck.

"Kim," Aisha yelled. "I thought you'd be at home resting."

Kim smiled as they hugged.

"I'm doing better," she said.

"You ready, Rocky," Jason asked.

"Ready for what," he wondered.

"To get Kim's power coin," Billy said.

"Wait, what about Aisha and I," Adam asked.

"He may need a little back up," Aisha said.

Zack walked up to his cousin. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to face him.

"Aisha, I'm not putting you in danger," Zack yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Rocky said.

Zack looked down as he let go of Aisha.

"Be ready to be teleported," Alpha said.

Zack sighed as the three disappeared.

"You going to be alright, Zack," Trini asked.

"She's my cousin damn it! What am I supposed to tell my aunt and uncle if she doesn't come back," he panicked. "I thought I was fine with her going, but I'm not."

"She will," Trini said.

xxx

Three white lights entered a dark room.

"Hey, the big ape's sleeping," Aisha whispered.

"What's in this box," Adam asked.

Rocky and Aisha tiptoed to Adam.

"Oh great, it's locked," Rocky moaned.

Rocky attempted to open it again, but it was no good. It wasn't going to open.

"Damn it, and that monkey has the key," Aisha said.

"It's Goldar," Adam corrected her.

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I just need those keys," Aisha said.

Rocky carefully removed the keys.

"Hopefully Kim's coin is in that box," Adam said.

xxx

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the viewing globe. Kim watched in horror as Goldar woke up and called on the putties.

"Guys, watch out," she yelled.

"Um Kim, I don't think they can hear you," Jason said.

"I don't really care, Jason," she snapped.

Zack covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"Now, Alpha," Billy said. "They got the coin."

"Teleporting them back… now," he replied.

"Cool, I landed on my feet for once," Adam smiled.

Jason laughed as Adam started dancing. Rocky and Aisha began to shake their heads.

"You kind of get used to it after a while," Jason told Adam.

"I have something for you," Rocky said, tapping on Kim's shoulder.

She looked down as Rocky opened his hand to reveal her power coin.

"Rocky," Kim squealed.

Before Rocky knew it, he was being embraced by Kim.

"Kimberly, it will take time for your powers to be fully recharged," Zordon informed her.

"I'm just glad I have it back," she said.

Kim handed Alpha the coin to check on it.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Alpha panicked.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kim said.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked.

"I can't get a reading on the power coin," Alpha said.

The room fell silent. Everyone knew what that could mean.

"Meaning? No, wait. I don't think I want to know," Kim said.

"Rita and Zedd have drained the coin of its powers," Zordon replied.

"That's really freakin' great," Kim cried.

"This is all my fault," Tommy said.

"Tommy, don't blame yourself," Kim said.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it off.

"It's true! I should've done something about it right when we found out it was missing. I should've gotten it when I rescued you," Tommy yelled.

"Come here," Kim said.

Kim took Tommy in her arms.

"It's alright. It's going to be alright," she said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Kim always had the stronger will of the two, but she had her break downs too.

"I can't believe I let Rita and Zedd win again. God, I hate them," Tommy said, picking his head up to look at Kim.

"Yeah, me too," Kim sighed, giving him a little smile.

"They took away the only thing that kept me going in battle, and that was you, Kim," Tommy said.

Kim picked her head up and hugged Tommy.

"When you're out there, just think of me. I'm always going to be with you. Here," she said.

Kim placed her power coin in Tommy's hand and closed it tightly.

"I'll always be with you," she whispered.

xxx

That evening, Kim and Tommy went for a walk on the beach.

"What are the Power Rangers going to do without a Pink Ranger," Kim asked.

Tommy looked over at Kim and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger," Kim said.

Kim grabbed Tommy's hand, never wanting to let go.

"Tommy, I'm really scared," she cried.

"Remember what you told me when I lost my powers," he asked.

He stopped and grabbed Kim's other hand.

"Yes," Kim answered in a soft voice. "I told you that you would be okay, and that you would always have as all."

Tommy then realized what he needed to say.

"And you will always have me. Oh, Kim, I'll always be there for you," he said.

He leaned forwarded and kissed her.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"Let's get you home," Tommy said.

AN:

I messed this up a little bit. Sue me! It won't do any good.


	30. Meeting Schmidt

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger or else a lot of things would be different._

Chapter 29 Meeting Schmidt

The parking lot at the Youth Center was packed when Tommy and Kim got there.

"What's going on," Kim asked.

She smiled as Tommy opened the passenger door for her.

"I heard some gymnastics coach is here," Tommy said.

Kim immediately shot her head towards Tommy.

"Really, who," she asked.

Tommy laughed at her excitement. She hadn't had that much energy in her since before her coin went missing.

"His last name's Schmidt," Tommy told her.

"No, way! I can't believe I didn't hear about it," Kim said.

"Maybe you can talk to him," Tommy replied.

Kim gave a little laugh as she looked around the parking lot.

"It doesn't look like I'll be able to," she sighed.

Tommy put his arm around her and headed into the Youth Center.

"Kim," Emily yelled.

"Hey, Emily," she said.

The two girls hugged.

"How are you," Emily asked. "Jason told me what happened, and I couldn't believe it."

"I'm fine. Just came to get in some practice," Kim said.

"Well, I'm glad. I'm off to see Jason, so I'll talk to you later," Emily replied.

Tommy and Kim then walked up to the bar.

"Hey you two," Ernie said.

"Hey, Ernie," Kim smiled.

He couldn't help but notice Kim looking over her shoulder every other second.

"Are you going to talk to him," Ernie asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was going to be working on beam today," Kim said.

Without saying a word, Kim went to change.

"This is going to be her first time back on beam since her accident," Tommy said.

"How is she doing," Ernie asked.

"She's getting there," Tommy said.

xxx

Kim took a deep breath as she did a cartwheel on the beam.

"You're doing great," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

Coach Schmidt glanced over at the pair every now and then.

"Catch me if I fall," Kim said.

"You bet," Tommy smiled.

Kim playfully acted like she was going to fall when she did a turn.

xxx

Coach Schmidt walked up to Ernie after his interview.

"Excuse me, but who is that young lady on beam," he asked.

"Oh, that's Kimberly Hart. She's a senior at Angel Grove High," Ernie said.

Coach Schmidt was nodding as Ernie answered him.

"Is she graduating this year," he asked.

"Yes," Ernie nodded.

"Thank you," Coach Schmidt.

Coach Schmidt walked up to Tommy, who didn't notice.

"Your friend is very talented," he said.

"Yeah, she is," Tommy smiled.

Tommy then realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, you're Coach Schmidt. I'm Tommy," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Tommy," he smiled.

The two shook hands. Kim did a simple round-off off the beam.

"Hello, Kimberly," Coach Schmidt said.

Kim's mouth turned into a little o shape when she saw him.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped.

"I'd like to speak to your coach," Coach Schmidt said.

"Um, I don't have one," Kim told him.

"Have you thought about the Pan Global Games," Coach Schmidt asked.

"I have my paper work ready, but I'm not sure if I'll send it. I'm recovering from an accident right now," Kim said.

"I really wish that you would," Coach Schmidt told her.

"I'll think about it," Kim said.

"Good," Coach Schmidt smiled.

With that, he walked out, leaving Kim with her mouth opened.

"I don't believe it," Kim finally said.

Tommy smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what this means," Kim asked.

"No," Tommy admitted.

"Tommy, if I do get accepted to the Pan Global Games, I'm moving to Florida," Kim said.

When his mouth opened, nothing could come out.

"We'll get through it, right," Kim asked.

"Yeah, of course," Tommy told her.

He gave her a reassuring kiss on the head. What Tommy didn't know was that Kim hadn't sent her papers out also because she was scared about her and Tommy being so far away.

xxx

Kim had decided to go ahead and send in her application. She was now in her room a month later, holding a letter in her hand. Inside of it held her future. It still scared her knowing she might be moving to a different state.

"Here goes nothing," Kim sighed.

She slowly opened the envelope and took a deep breath. Her eyes grew when she read accepted.

"Florida, here I come," Kim said.

It was already making her sick at the thought of having to tell everyone.

xxx

The next day at school, Kim showed everyone the letter. Everyone was happy to know that she had gotten accepted. If everyone was all for it, then why wasn't she?

"Kim, that's great," Tommy smiled.

He took her in her arms.

"When do you have to go," Zack asked.

"I'll be leaving the day after graduation," Kim frowned.

Her head then fell to the desk. Three weeks was all that was left until that day.

"What's wrong," Trini asked.

"Should I do this," Kim asked.

"Yes," they all yelled.

Kim wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. It was too depressing thinking about being in Florida.

"Kim, this is a chance of a lifetime," Jason said.

"I know," she sighed.

"Then no questions asked," Tommy laughed.

"Three weeks is not enough time," Kim sighed.

"You'll survive," Billy smiled

xxx

The afternoon after graduation, Tommy helped Kim pack her things. Three weeks seemed to go by so fast.

"This is so weird," Kim said.

"It won't be for long," Tommy told her.

He handed her some cloths. Her head fell in her hands as her body came down on her bed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Tommy said.

He began kissing her. Before they knew it, they were rolling around on the bed. Tommy moved down to Kim's neck so she could see what he had slipped in her hand.

"Tommy, this is your Dragon coin," Kim said.

"Whenever you feel lonely, just look at it," Tommy told her.

Tommy then slipped his hand through Kim's shirt.

"Tommy, I'm not quite ready for that step yet," Kim told him.

"Alright," he said.

The room fell silent as they sat back up in the bed.

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized.

"Don't be," Tommy said.

Kim gave a little smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Tommy," she said.

"Yes," he asked.

"Thank you," Kim smiled.

xxx

On the plane to Florida the next day, Kim began writing a letter. She couldn't bear watching Tommy and the others watching her entering the gate.

_Hey guys, _

_I'm still on the plane. Actually, I just got on and I already miss you all. Well, I can't wait until I can visit. Maybe I can come for Christmas. Alright, the plane's taking off, so I'll stop writing and try to get some sleep._

_Love,_

_Kim_

Kim sighed and folded the paper.

"Leaving someone special," an old woman asked.

"I'm actually leaving a lot of special people," Kim said.

xxx

The letter reached the Youth Center a week later.

"You guys, you got a letter in from Kimberly," Ernie said.

Jason quickly turned back to the table with Emily in tow.

"Thanks, Ernie," Tommy smiled.

Tommy began to laugh as he read the letter.

"What's so funny," Aisha asked.

"Kim wrote this on the plane," Tommy said.

He passed it around for everyone to read.

"I got to visit her soon," Tommy said.

AN:

This chapter was quickly thrown together due to it being deleted. That's way I haven't updated in a while. I'm slowly trying to recover and rewrite some chapters that went missing. The rest of the chapters to this story were thankful unharmed.


	31. Kimberly's Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart._

_SUMMARY: The Rangers have been able to live a quiet life for the past couple of months now, which made them nervous. Even though he is too nervous, Tommy's glad to be able to visit Kim in Florida, and in the meantime, getting to see her compete._

Chapter 30 Kimberly's Dream

The five Rangers had been at the Youth Center when they were called to the Command Center.

"Rangers, this quietness can only mean one things," Zordon said.

They all looked at Zordon with concern.

"Tell us, Zordon," Billy said.

"Rita and Zedd are going to come back stronger than ever," he informed them. "Tommy, I want you to be prepared to leave Florida if they attack."

"Got it," he nodded.

Even though he didn't like the idea of it, Tommy knew it was a possibility.

"Wish Kimberly good luck for us, will you," Alpha asked.

"I sure will, Alpha," Tommy smiled.

Tommy turned to Jason to whisper something in his ear.

"When does your plan live" he asked.

"An hour after yours," Jason said.

xxx

Tommy took a deep breath as he entered the elevator and pressed number three. He walked to room 314 and took another deep breath as he knocked on Kim's door at the hotel she was staying at for the whole time she would be in Florida.

"Who is it," Kim asked.

"Someone who misses you way too much," Tommy said.

He always loved making her think. As Kim was walking to open the door, she stopped in shock. She let out a little scream.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy," Kim squealed, now running to the door to open it. "I can't believe you're here!"

Kim jumped into Tommy's open arms and he spun her around. They kissed as Tommy put Kim down. She hugged him, never waning to leave his arms. Tommy handed Kim a rose and kissed her cheek.

"I just had to see you win that gold medal tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you so much, Tommy," Kim smiled.

Kim laid the rose on the nightstand and walked off to find a vase.

"I know I have one here somewhere. Mom sent me some flowers to make this place feel more like home. Ah ha found it," she smiled.

"So," Tommy said, walking up behind her, "what time is the competition tomorrow?"

"It starts at 2:00," Kim informed him, filling the vase with water and putting the rose in it.

"Great," Tommy smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Tommy," Kim said as they sat on the bed.

"Have you been practicing hard," he asked.

"At least two hours a day," Kim said.

Tommy leaned in to kiss her. The phone started to ring as they began to kiss passionately.

"Aw man, and I'm really ready now," Kim moaned.

Tommy smiled as Kim got up to answer the phone.

"Hey, we've waited so long now. A few minutes won't kill us," Tommy laughed.

"Hello," Kim asked.

"_Hey there, Kim_," Trini said.

"Trini, what's up," she asked.

Tommy looked down at his watch and smiled.

"_They must have just gotten to their room_," he said to herself.

Tommy had already been in Florida for two hours, meaning the rest had been in Florida for only one.

"_Nothing much, just waiting for you to get back_," Trini lied. "_Has you surprise come_ _yet_?"

"It sure did," Kim said, looking at Tommy and smiling.

"_Really, Tommy's already over there_," Trini asked.

"Yeah, he just got here," Kim said.

"_Great. Good luck tomorrow, and we can't wait to see you_," Trini replied.

"_Hey wait_," a voice yelled.

Kim could hear Jason yell on the other line.

"_Let us talk to her_," Jason wined.

"_Jason and the guys want to talk to you_," Trini said.

"Alright," Kim laughed.

"_Kim_," Zack yelled, "_good luck!"_

"_Good luck_," Jason and Billy also said.

"Thanks you guys," Kim smiled.

"_Bye, Kim, and good luck again_," Trini said.

"Bye, Trini," she laughed.

Kim hung up and walked back over to Tommy.

"Where were we," Tommy asked, grabbing Kim's waist and pulling her down to him.

"I think we were right here," Kim said, leaning down as she kissed Tommy.

"Shit," Tommy said.

"Did I hurt you," Kim asked, looking up and down at his body.

"No, I'm fine. I just forgot I have one more surprise for you," Tommy said.

Kim gave him a puppy dog look as she licked her lips.

"Can't it wait," she asked, putting her hands on Tommy's chest.

"I'm afraid not," Tommy said.

"Oh really," Kim asked.

"Yeah, we have to leave now," Tommy said. "Do you have time?"

"Right now, I have all the time in the world," Kim smiled.

"Great, I'll get your jacket," Tommy said.

Tommy got up and started looking around.

"Um, the closet," Kim laughed.

"Right," Tommy said.

He got the pink jacket with a white K embroidered on it.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"I promise, Kim, tonight," Tommy whispered

"Like you said before, we've waited so long. It's not going to kill us to wait a little longer. When it happens, it's going to be worth the wait," she said.

xxx

As they were being seated at a table, Tommy spotted Kim's surprise.

"Kim, look at the front door," he said.

Kim turned and gasped.

"Mom," she squealed.

She got up from the table to hug her.

"What are you doing here," Kim asked.

Her mom had been in Paris with her new husband.

"Well, Tommy told me that he was going to be here to see you too. So, he thought it'd be a nice surprise to not to tell you we were coming," Kim's mom said.

"This means so much to me. Thank you, Tommy," Kim cried.

She wrapped his arms around him. Kim's mom smiled seeing how happy her daughter was.

"I'm glad you're happy," Tommy smiled. "Now let's eat. There's a piece of meat on this menu with my name on it."

xxx

After dinner, Tommy and Kim made their way back to Kim's room.

"I don't think I'm going to be sleeping in my hotel tonight," Tommy laughed as he was pushed down to the bed.

It was getting late, and Tommy had made Kim a promise. Tommy took hold of Kim's waist and laid her on his chest.

"Damn straight," Kim said breathlessly. "I have one of your old shirts with me."

"Will I be able to sleep in my hotel room tomorrow night," Tommy teased.

"Sure, but be prepared. You might not be alone tomorrow night either," Kim whispered.

"I'm hoping I won't be," Tommy smiled.

That night, Tommy and Kim finally sealed their love for each other.

xxx

In the morning, Tommy woke up and quietly tried to put on his boxers. He did not want to wake Kim if he had to.

"Tommy," Kim asked.

She sat up in bed, sheets wrapped all around her.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Morning, Handsome," Kim smiled.

"How did you sleep," Tommy asked.

"Wonderful with you by my side," Kim said.

"Alright, alright, we're starting to quote a song here," Tommy laughed.

"But it's true. Last night was amazing. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Kim smiled.

She put her robe on and got out of bed.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you," Tommy said.

Kim laughed as she walked towards him.

"You couldn't even if you tried," she whispered.

"Same goes for you," Tommy said.

She smiled as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to the hotel and get cleaned up," Tommy said.

Tommy kissed Kim and began to put on the shirt he wore the day before.

"Tommy, I told you to wear this old one I have," Kim laughed.

"Man, I haven't seen that thing in months," he said.

It was an old muscle shirt that he would wear when they went to the beach. Come to think of it, it was the one that he was wearing the day Kim's power coin was taken away.

"See you in a couple of hours," Tommy said, kissing Kim on the side of her face.

"Bye, Tommy," Kim smiled.

xxx

Tommy walked over to where Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy was waiting for him.

"Hey you guys," he waved.

"Someone sure looks happy today," Jason said. "I haven't seen you like this since graduation."

Tommy shook his head and laughed as he sat down next to Jason.

"Now remember," Zack ribbed him, "Kim lived in Angel Grove then too."

"Alright, alright I get it," Tommy said.

"Where's Kim," Trini asked.

She had been trying to find her without Kim noticing her.

"There she is," Billy said, pointing to a girl in a pink leotard.

"Why does she look sad," Zack asked.

"I better go check on her. See ya'll later tonight," Tommy said.

He knew Kim would be looking for him at some point, and he didn't want her to know the rest were here yet.

"Alright," Jason said.

xxx

Tommy walked down the stands and made his way towards Kim.

"Kim, what's wrong," Tommy said, walking up to her.

Kim was not crying, but Tommy could tell something was bothering her.

"I'm fine, Tommy. Really, I am," she assured him. "It's just that my mom had to go home. It was an emergency. She called about an hour after you left this morning."

"Are you going to be alright, Kim," he asked.

"Oh, yeah, it just would've been cool for her to see me," she said.

Tommy looked down and smiled. He knew all too well how that felt.

"I know what you mean. My dad hardly made it to any of my karate matches, but he always watched the tape. My mom was good at that," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kim smiled. "Where are you sitting?"

"Right there," Tommy said.

He pointed to an empty section near the bars.

xxx

Tommy made sure he sat away from the others. He now knew Kim would be looking for him in between routines. He was taking his seat as the judge called Kim's name.

"Next on the balance beam… Kimberly Hart," the judge said.

"Alright, Kim," Tommy yelled.

Tommy watched Kim's every move from the beginning and knew if she was not happy with any of her moves. The funny thing was everything she did was almost perfect. As Kim waited for her score to be shown, she looked around for Tommy. When she saw him, she smiled as he put his thumbs up, smiling too.

"9.0, 9.5, and 9.8 for Kimberly Hart," the judge said.

Tommy stood up and started clapping.

"Why to go, Kim," he yelled.

xxx

After the competition was over, and Kim was given the Gold Medal, Tommy went to see her.

"You were wonderful, Beautiful," he said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Tommy," Kim smiled.

Without thinking, Tommy leaned down and kissed Kim. Her expression after they kissed was priceless.

"Well, that's something new for you," Kim said.

"After you get ready, what do you say we get a bite to eat," Tommy suggested. "All that yelling has made me hungry."

"That sounds nice," Kim smiled.

Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"See you soon," she said.

"Hurry up," Tommy laughed.

"Don't worry," Kim said, turning around, laughing too, "I won't."

"Why hello, Tommy," a voice said.

Tommy turned to find Coach Schmidt behind him.

"Hey, Coach Schmidt," Tommy said, shacking his hand.

"She was great, wasn't she," he asked.

"She sure was," Tommy smiled.

xxx

Tommy had his arm around Kim as they walked out of the building.

"Who brought you here," Tommy asked, opening up the door for Kim.

"Oh, I went to the training center, and we left from there," Kim said.

Tommy closed the door and went to the driver's side.

"Rental car I presume," Kim predicted.

"Yeah, so in the morning, I'll drop you off to get your car. Sound good," Tommy asked.

"Yup," Kim smiled.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I could've sworn I saw the guys here today," Kim said.

"Oh course you did," Tommy laughed. "They're always with you, no matter where you go."

"Come on, Tommy, I'm serious," Kim said.

"Me too," he replied.

xxx

As Tommy and Kim walked into the restaurant, they heard a loud noise.

"Surprise," yelled some familiar voices.

"I knew it," Kim laughed.

Kim was soon being suffocated by Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy.

"Guys… can't breathe," Kim laughed.

"Sorry about that girl," Zack apologized.

"Not that I'm super excited to see you guys, but what are you doing here," Kim asked.

"We thought we would come and surprise you," Trini said.

"Well, you sure did that," Kim laughed.

Kim turned to Tommy and playfully hit his chest.

"And you knew about this, Tommy," she asked.

"Of course I did. Who do you think came up with this surprise for you," he questioned.

They all started laughing.

"I see you got gold. Congratulations," Billy smiled.

"Nice going, Kim," Jason said.

"Thanks you all," she smiled.

"Did we come here to stand or eat," Trini asked.

Everyone was laughing as they sat down. They had been standing up the entire time.

"When are you guys leaving," Kim asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Zack said.

"That sucks," Kim frowned.

"Yeah, it does," Tommy said.

She had hoped to spend at least a day with them.

"Well, I'll make sure I see you all you all off," Kim told them.

"You don't have to do that," Billy said.

"But I must," Kim insisted.

"When will you be coming home, Kim," Jason asked.

"Um, it might not be for a long time," she admitted.

Tommy looked at her in shock. This was the first he was hearing about this.

"What do you mean," Zack asked.

"God, how do I tell you this? Guys, Coach Schmidt has asked me to stay and teach under him," Kim said.

"You said yes," Tommy asked.

"Not yet I haven't, but I'm considering it," Kim said.

"Kim, you can't. We may…" Tommy began.

Trini covered his mouth.

"Tommy, don't," she sighed.

"She has to know," he said.

"Know what, Tommy," Kim asked.

"Rita and Zedd haven't attacked in a while. They'll come back stronger, maybe with others. We may need you with us. Even if it can't be in the Megazord," he said.

"Alright then, I'll be home when you need me," Kim replied.

"But, Kim…" Billy began.

"You guys are sweet, but it really is no big deal. I've accomplished my dream already. I'm ready to go back," she said. "And like Tommy said, even if it means not being out in battle."

xxx

Kim walked out of the bathroom with a pink sleeveless top and black pajama bottoms that she picked up from her room before they got to Tommy's.

"I'm sorry about not telling you earlier," she apologized.

Tommy walked over to Kim and kissed her.

"I'm just glad I convinced you to come home," he smiled.

"I still don't know when that will be," Kim sighed.

"As long as it's before the first attack. Promise," Tommy asked.

"I can't promise something like that. Who knows when that will be," Kim said.

"Just be home soon. Can you promise me at least that," Tommy asked.

"Yes, I can promise you that," Kim smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

xxx

The loud bunch of eighteen year olds from the night before was extremely quiet as they stood by the gate at the airport.

"Thank you again for coming you guys," Kim said.

"No problem," Jason smiled.

She closed her eyes as Jason took her in his arms.

"Yeah, now it's your turn to come home," Zack said.

Kim looked over at Zack and smiled.

"I know. I miss home so much," she cried.

"Come on, group hug," Trini said.

The six of them were intertwined for a good minute. Saying goodbye was always the hardest to do.

"God I'm going to miss you all," Kim sobbed as a tear fell. "This is worse than when I left."

"We're going to miss you too, Kimberly," Billy said.

She hated watching all of them leave.

"Flight from Miami, Florida to Angel Grove, California is now boarding," the woman over the intercom announced.

"Well, that's us," Jason said.

After Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack went though the gate, Tommy stayed with Kim a little longer.

"I'm going to miss you, Beautiful," he said.

"Don't say that," Kim cried as Tommy took her in his arms. "You're going to make me cry more."

"Maybe you'll come back sooner then," Tommy laughed. "See you later."

Tommy gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, don't forget me," Kim said.

Tommy pulled out her coin.

"I can't even if I try," he said.

"Me neither," Kim smiled.

Kim reached in her back pocket and pulled out his coin.

"Bye, Kim," Tommy said.

"I'll miss you," she chocked out.

Kim waved as Tommy entered the gate.

"I already do," she whispered.

xxx

The next day, Kim had just returned from telling Coach Schmidt she could not stay. Kim walked into her room to find she had a message from Tommy.

"_Funny_," she said to herself. "_They probably got in so late that they slept in their cars at_ _the airport_."

It had been true in Jason's case last year when he had to fly back from Ohio. His plane came in so late that he really did sleep in his truck at the airport.

"_Hey, Beautiful, I wanted to let you know that we're here safe. Call me back when you get this. I… I love you_," Tommy said.

"Oh my gosh," Kim gasped as she played the last part of the message again.

"_I… I love you_," Tommy repeated.

"He finally said he loved me," Kim said.

Kim fell to her bed in shock.

"This is unreal," she said.

She then sat straight up in bed.

"I have to call him. I have to tell him I love him too," Kim said.

Kim started to dial the numbers to the Youth Center.

"_Hello_," Ernie answered.

"Ernie, Kim here. May I please speak to Tommy if he's there," she asked.

"_Sure thing, Kimberly_," he said.

Kim was getting butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Tommy to answer.

"_Hello_," Tommy finally asked.

Kim took a deep breath.

"Hey there, Handsome, what's up," she asked.

"_Hey, Kimberly, glad you called_," Tommy smiled.

"Um, I… I got your message right now," she said.

"_And, you know that I do. Always have and always will, no matter what happens_," Tommy told her.

"Well, it's just that we've never told each other that before," Kim said.

"_We never had to because we both knew we did, and do_," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, I do love you," Kim said.

"_Man, you just made my day_," he smiled.

"I'm coming home," Kim said out of the blue.

"_Well, yeah, I know_," Tommy laughed.

"No, I mean like next week, or sooner," Kim said.

This news shocked Tommy. He figured that she would be home in a couple of months.

"_You sure about this_," Tommy asked.

"I've never been surer in my life. Shit, I have to pack. Love you, Tommy, bye," Kim said,

"_Um, bye_," he laughed.

Kim began throwing all her clothes into a suitcase.

xxx

After hanging up with Kim, Tommy walked back to the table

"Tommy, you look like a zombie," Trini said.

"What happened bro," Jason asked.

"She… she's coming back," Tommy said.

He sat back down, still in his zombie like state.

"Yeah, we all knew that," Zack laughed.

"No, I mean like next week," Tommy said.

"Are you serious," Billy asked.

"That's great," Trini said.

Jason waved his hand in front of Tommy's face.

"Tommy, Earth to Tommy," he said.

"Tommy," Zack yelled in his ear.

"Aw," he gasped.

Tommy fell out of his seat.

"What the hell was that for," he asked.

"Dude, just come back to Earth," Jason laughed. "You can go back to cloud nine in a couple of hours."

xxx

The ground in Rita and Zedd's palace began shaking.

"What in the hell's going on," Zedd asked.

"The Power Rangers are attacking," Rita cried.

Rita wrapped her arms around her husband. She thought her worse fear was coming true.

"Goldar, prepare the new putties," Zedd commanded.

"Yes, my lord," he nodded.

"Honey, I'm home," a voice said.

The ground stopped shacking.

"Oh no, not you," Goldar moaned.

"Rito," Rita yelled.

"How is my baby sis and favorite brother-in-law," he asked.

"Your only brother-in-law buffoon," Zedd yelled.

"That's why, Ed," Rito said.

"It's Zedd," he yelled.

"Alright, don't be so touchy. I hear you have some Power Ranger problems," Rito told him.

"We're taking care of it," Goldar said. "So leave!"

"Don't tell me… with putties?" That's so yesterday," Rito laughed. "May I present to you, my tengas."

About a dozen of these bird looking things came into the throne room.

"They're perfect," Rita smiled.

"I must say, Rito. These are impressive," Zedd said.

AN:

They shouldn't have had Kim break up Tommy at all. Better yet, they should've filmed the Pan Global Games and had Tommy propose to her there. Man that would have been such a bad ass episode.


	32. The Proposals

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart._

Chapter 31 The Proposals

It was Christmas time, and everyone was glad to have Kim back at home.

"I love you, Tommy," Kim said half asleep.

The former gymnast had her eyes closed. Kim did not know Tommy was walking over to her. She was lying on their new bed that they had gotten for their apartment. Tommy jumped on top of her and kissed her.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Tommy, how many girls did you love before me," Kim asked.

"None," he said.

"And after me," Kim asked.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"None," Tommy whispered.

"Oh my God, I got to get ready for dinner," Kim panicked.

She had gotten so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten that she and Tommy were going out to eat. Tommy laughed as Kim grabbed her dress and entered the bathroom. As he heard the shower come on, the phone began to ring.

"Hello," Tommy answered.

"_Tommy, Jason. You still got you-know-what planned_," he asked.

"You bet I do," he laughed.

Everyone but Kim knew what was going to happen.

"_Come to the Youth Center before you go out. We all want to see it_," Jason said.

"How about after," Tommy suggested.

"_Fine have it your way_," Jason said.

"I'll call you when we leave the restaurant," Tommy laughed.

"_You're positive she's going to say yes_," Jason asked.

He could hear Tommy moan on the other line. Jason loved teasing him when it came to him and Kim.

"Come on, don't be like that, Jase. I'm already nervous in just trying to ask her," Tommy said.

"_You'll do fine_," Jason laughed.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

As Tommy glanced at the ring in his hand, he sighed. He was taking a huge leap by asking a simple question. It was one question that would change his change his life forever if Kim would say yes to it.

xxx

As Kevin and Kat walked through the park, Kevin had Kat's hand in one and the other shoved in his pocket, clutching on to a small object of great value.

"Kat, how long have we been going out," he asked.

"Three years, two months, and twenty seven days," she happily responded.

"Someone's been keeping a track," Kevin laughed.

"You excited about starting college in the fall," Kat asked.

High School to Kevin seemed to take forever.

"Very," Kevin said.

Kat could tell that his mind was not on college.

"But, that's not what you're thinking about, is it," she asked.

"Um, no it isn't," Kevin admitted.

xxx

Tommy and Kim made their way into the restaurant as fast as they could.

"Man, it's cold outside. How are Kevin and Kat surviving," Kim asked.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and then gave Kim a puzzled look as they entered the restaurant.

"How are you sure about that," he asked.

"Um, I just am," Kim said.

Tommy glanced up and smiled.

"Oh hey, look," he said.

He pointed up. Kim's eyes moved to the mistletoe that hung above them.

"Oh," she said.

Kim took a hold of Tommy's jacket and kissed him.

"It's good to have you back home, Kim," Tommy said.

"It's good to be home," she smiled.

The waiter cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but your table is ready," he said.

Kim looked down as she blushed. Tommy took a hold of her hand and began walking began the waiter.

xxx

Kevin let go of Kat's hand and crossed his arms.

"Come on, let's get in the car. It's getting colder," he said.

"Are we going to go back to the Youth Center," Kat asked.

Kevin looked over at Kat and smiled as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Yeah, but there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said.

"Oh, what's that," Kat asked.

As Kevin walked around to the driver's side, he took out the ring.

"Katherine, will you marry me," he asked.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes," Kat cried.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled.

He kissed her and pulled Kat closer to him.

"Love you, Kitty," Kevin said.

"Love you too, Kevin," Kat smiled.

He put the car in drive and began taking off.

"I know this is totally off the subject, but it's something that's been in the back off my mind," Kevin said.

"What is it," Kat asked, concerned.

She was scared of what might be asked.

"Did you ever think Kim was a Power Ranger," Kevin asked.

Kat looked away from him. She had a bad feeling that that would be the question.

"Why do you ask," Kat asked.

"I don't know. It's just a weird feeling," Kevin said.

Kat took a deep breath.

"She was," she sighed.

"What," Kevin gasped.

"No one was supposed to know," Kat said.

"How did you find out then," Kevin asked.

She looked down at the floor board. Remembering that day was something she didn't want to do.

"Remember that time the putties captured me," Kat turned.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"Well, that's how," Kat sighed. "They told me not to tell you."

"Amazing," Kevin said.

Kat laughed a little inside. Amazing is really not the word she would have chosen.

"No, not really," Kat said.

"So, Kim was? Why do you say was," Kevin asked.

"They put me under a spell. Kevin, I didn't mean to. I was forced to steal her coin," Kat cried.

xxx

Zack turned to find Kevin and Kat walking into the Youth Center.

"Hey you two," he said as Kevin and Kat sat down.

"Hey," Kat smiled, proudly showing off her ring.

"Wow," Trini said.

She took her hand to get a better look at the ring.

"No kidding," Aisha said.

"Is it that surprising," Kevin asked.

"A little," Jason said.

"Why," Kat asked.

"Tommy's asking Kimberly tonight too," Billy said.

"Cool," Kevin smiled. "Speaking of my sister, I can't believe she never told me that…"

Kat covered his mouth before he finished.

"Not so loud," she whispered.

"You told him," Adam asked.

"He asked," Kat said.

"Well, he had to know sometime, right," Rocky asked.

Ernie walked up to the table.

"Here are your drinks," he said.

"Thanks," Jason smiled.

"I'm glad you guys still come here, even though you're not teenagers anymore," Ernie said.

"There still are a few stragglers," Jason laughed.

Kim, Zack, Kat, Adam, and Trini were still nineteen while Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy were already twenty.

"Got one eighteen year old here too," Zack pointed out.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Asking someone to marry him right after their birthday wasn't something a normal eighteen year old would do.

"When are you getting out of high school, Kevin," Trini asked.

"This May baby, and I'll be free from homework," he smiled.

"Hey, the college life requires homework too," Billy laughed.

"Don't remind me," Kevin moaned.

xxx

Tommy reached over the table and took Kim's hand.

"Kimberly, I'm glad you're back," he said.

"I was so sick and tried in waiting to visit. I couldn't stand not being here," she admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tommy laughed.

Tommy then walked over to Kim and went down on one knee.

"Oh, my gosh, Tommy," Kim gasped.

Kim covered her mouth.

"I don't believe this," she cried.

"Kimberly, there's nothing I want more then to be with you," Tommy said.

Kim's deep brown eyes became watery.

"There's nothing I want more too, Tommy," she said

"Kimberly Ann Hart, love of my life, will you marry me," he asked.

"Yes, I will," she said.

Kim got up and kissed Tommy.

"I must be the luckiest girl I the world right now," she cried.

She wiped a tear away as she gave a little laugh.

"I can still remember when we first met," Tommy said, sitting back down in his seat.

"I do too," Kim smiled, trying to stop crying.

"Who would have thought that it would end up like this," Tommy asked.

"I sure hope you did," Kim said, laughing and crying at the same time.

Tommy then reached over the table to wipe a tear off of Kim's face. Kim took his hand and kissed it.

"To a new beginning," Tommy said.

"A great new beginning," Kim smiled.

Tommy looked down and could not believe what he was about to tell Kim.

"I've never told anyone this…"he began.

"Well, what is it," Kim asked, having no clue what Tommy was talking about.

"Do you remember the first time I came to school and I had to go against Jason at the karate competition," Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, how could I forgot," Kim laughed.

Kim looked straight at Tommy and blushed.

"You… you saw me," she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you think I helped you the next day," Tommy joked.

"You told me you helped anyone that was in trouble," Kim said.

Tommy laughed and looked down.

"And to think you would become the evil Green Ranger," Kim whispered.

"I know," Tommy said.

xxx

Everyone could here Tommy and Kim laugh as they entered the Youth Center.

"Hey you two, congrats," Zack yelled.

"Boy," Kim laughed, "did everyone know?"

Trini and Billy looked over at each other and laughed.

"Pretty much," they laughed in unison.

"I'm really happy for you two," Aisha said.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"About time too," Rocky joked.

"Oh come on, Rocky," Tommy said. "I had to save my money for like a year."

Adam threw his arm around Tommy, laughing.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous because of so many people getting married," he said.

"Who else is getting married," Kim asked.

"That'd be us," Kevin said, making his presents known.

When Kim heard his voice announce that he and Kat were engaged, she was a little shocked.

"Oh my God, this is so cool. I'm so happy for you two," she said.

"Thanks, Kim," Kat smiled.

The two brides-to-be hugged.

"Kevin said that he was asking you something tonight I should've known," Kim said.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Kim," Kevin asked.

"Like what," she wondered.

"Um, he knows," Kat whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I see. Kevin, you need to understand we couldn't tell anyone," Kim said.

"Kim, I'm your brother," he snapped.

"That's why I couldn't tell you. I would've never forgiven myself if something were to happen to you because of me," she said.

xxx

Tommy pinned Kim's body to their bed and began kissing her.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Oliver," he said.

"Hum… me neither," Kim cooed.

Tommy began to reach for the inside the dresser drawers. Kim stopped.

"We don't need it tonight," she said.

"But…" Tommy began.

"I'm tired of being safe," Kim said

"Kim, there's a chance you can…" Tommy said.

She sat up and rolled her eyes.

"I know. We're not kids anymore. Let the others take the powers. I don't want to wait to have kids, just because we're Power Rangers," Kim said.

"We have time to think this through, but for now, we're staying safe," Tommy told her.

"Alright have it your way," Kim sighed.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

Tommy leaned over and kissed Kim.

"When that day comes, I promise you, it'll be special," he said.

AN:

Next time… will or will not the Rangers agree to receive the Ninja Rangers Powers?"


	33. The New Faces

_Disclaimer: I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart. I don't own the Power Rangers or the song 'When I said I Do' by Client Black._

_SUMMARY: I hope you don't me doing this. The team has to make a decision._

Chapter 32 The New Faces

Kim ran her hands through her hair as she entered the living room, where Tommy was crashed out on the couch.

"Tommy, Tommy, wake up," she said.

He just turned around on the couch and moaned.

"Baby," Kim yelled.

"Wh… what? I'm up," Tommy yawned.

"Zordon just called. We have to get to the Command Center," Kim said.

"Alright, let's go," Tommy replied, yawning as he started to reach for the communicator.

"Um, you might want to put on a shirt," Kim laughed, pointing to Tommy's bare chest.

"Right," Tommy said.

He just threw on an old white shirt lying over the couch.

"This is going to be weird. I haven't seen Zordon or Alpha since, well, you know," Kim said.

"It's going to be okay, Mrs. Oliver," Tommy smiled.

"I can't believe it's been two months since we got married," Kim said.

'FLASHBACK'

Tommy took Kim's hand to have the first dance as husband and wife. Client Black's 'When I Said I Do' began playing.

_These times are troubled_

_And these times are good_

_And they're always gonna be_

_They rise and they fall_

_We take 'em all the way that we should_

_Together you and me forsaken them all_

_Deep in the night and by the light of day_

_It always looks the same_

_True love always does_

_And here by your side_

_Or a million miles away_

_Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel_

_The way it is, is the way that it was_

Tommy looked into Kim's brown eyes and kissed her soft lips. They were both caught up in the moment.

"You think they forgot they were being watched," Jason asked.

"Come on bro," Zack laughed, "it's their wedding day."

_When I said I do_

_I meant that I will_

'_Til the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true_

_Devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

Kim gasped for air when Tommy released her from their deep kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Oliver," Tommy said.

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim whispered into his ear.

_Well this old world keeps changin'_

_And the world stays the same_

_For all who came before_

_And it goes hand in hand_

_Only you I can undo all that we became_

_That makes us so much more_

_Than a woman and a man_

_And after everything that comes and goes around_

_Has only passed us by_

_Here alone in our dreams_

_I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found_

_But forever you and I will be the ones_

_Who found out what forever means_

"Tonight's the night when two become one," Tommy whispered.

Kim looked into her husband's eyes and smiled.

"You serious? Nothing in between us," she asked.

"I'm serious," Tommy smiled.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

_When I said I do_

_I meant that I will_

_Be faithful and true_

_Devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Truer than true_

_You know that'll always be there for you_

_That's what I had in mind_

_When I said I do_

'END FLASHBACK'

xxx

Tommy, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy were now standing in front of Zordon as Alpha stood to the side.

"Let me congratulate you once again on your wedding, Tommy and Kimberly," Zordon said.

"Thank you, Zordon," Kim smiled.

"Oh dear, this is going to be so emotional," Alpha cried.

"What's going on," Billy asked.

"You must transfer your powers to six other people," Zordon replied.

All of them looked at each other in shock. They all thought it was going to up to them if they wanted to retire.

"But why," Jason asked.

"It's time for a new group to take your place," Zordon said.

"You all served the world with pride," Alpha replied.

"What if we're not ready to," Zack said.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but the coins are losing their powers," Zordon said.

"How," Tommy asked.

"Their powers have been used far longer than I thought," Zordon said.

"So, why can't we get the new ones," Trini asked.

"Do you six really want to do this," Zordon asked.

Jason looked over at Tommy and Kim.

"Maybe we should hang up our morphers. I know how much you two want to become parents," he sighed.

"It's really up to Kim," Tommy said.

"Hey, it's been a great run," she smiled.

"Very well, meet the new Power Rangers," Zordon said.

Six people then appeared on the Command Center's floor.

"Kevin," Kim gasped.

His and Kat's eyes grew.

"Wow," they both said.

Aisha, Rocky, and Adam just smiled.

"Ryan," Jason asked.

"Uncle Jason, what's going on," the young teen wondered.

"Old Rangers, meet the new Rangers," Alpha said.

"What's happening," Rocky asked as the alarm went off.

"You must go to the park and battle Tangas," Zordon said.

xxx

Billy helped Trini up after she fell.

"What's up with these creeps," Trini asked.

"They're certainly not putties," Billy said.

"Are you as confused as I am," Aisha asked.

"Just a little," Rocky said.

"Does anyone know why we're here," Ryan asked.

"You'll find out in time," Jason said.

Rito then appeared in front of them.

"Who are you," Zack asked.

"Rito," he answered.

"Well, Rito, be prepared to be destroyed. It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

"This is going to be fun," Rito said.

The Megazord began to lose power as they fought Rito.

"We need more power," Jason cried.

"_Ranger's, that's it_," Alpha said.

"It's going to blow," Billy yelled.

They all fell out of the Megazord. Kim covered her eyes as she watched them fall to the ground. As they hit the ground, they turned back into their civilian form.

"No," Kim yelled.

She ran over to Tommy and helped him up. They all gasped as they watched the Megazord fall apart.

"They can't be gone," Trini cried.

"The Megazord's destroyed," Billy gasped.

"Oh no, does that mean…" Kat began.

"It's morphin time," Tommy yelled.

Nothing happened.

"You guys, we've lost our powers," Tommy said.

xxx

Alpha had teleported everyone back to the Command Center.

"What are we going to do," Trini asked.

"You must go to the Desert of Despair and contact Ninjor," Zordon said. "There, you'll transfer your powers,"

"To who," Ryan asked.

"You six," Alpha said.

Ryan looked over Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Kevin.

"Us," Kevin asked.

"No way," Rocky gasped.

AN:

Hey, I had to give them their powers somehow. I'm on a role now thank goodness. I've been so busy it's unreal.


	34. Thunder to Ninja

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart._

Chapter 33 Thunder to Ninja

The six original Rangers still could not believe that they were soon going to pass on their powers.

"This is weird," Trini said.

"Billy, where are we," Kim asked.

He moved the map from in front of his face.

"We're close," Billy said.

"Let's just get to the temple and get this over with," Zack said, crossing his arms.

The twelve of them stopped in shock as tengas appeared in front of them.

"Oh no, not you creeps again," Adam moaned.

"Quick, behind those rocks," Tommy commanded.

He grabbed Kim's hand and pushed her into the opening. Jason, Zack, Billy, Ryan, Kat, Kevin, and Trini followed behind her.

"Come on," Rocky said, pushing Aisha ahead of him.

"I'm going," she snapped.

Adam and Rocky were right behind them.

"Everyone here," Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Adam nodded.

xxx

Rita turned from the telescope with a look of disgust on her face.

"They must be stopped," she yelled.

"Don't sorry, sis. The tengas will get them," Rito said.

"Who asked you to storm into our castle anyway," Zedd asked.

"Well excuse me for trying to help," Rito said.

xxx

Kim was clutching on to Tommy's shirt while Trini was holding on to Billy's arm.

"You just had to pick the dark and gloomy cave, didn't you," Kim smarted off to Tommy.

"All we have to do is find light, then we'll be out of here," Tommy told her.

"Hey, I think I see light," Adam said.

Kim slowly let go of Tommy as she began walking with Adam. She prayed that that was the way out.

"Damn, it's a dead end," Rocky realized.

Kat moaned as she looked over at Kevin. Ryan gave Jason an uneasy look.

"What's going to happen," he asked.

"We're going to get out of here, that's what going to happen," Jason said.

"Man, we were so close," Tommy yelled.

As Tommy went to hit the wall, he fell threw it. All their eyes grew.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

"Where did he go," Kevin asked.

Billy's hand went straight through the wall when he tried to touch it.

"This must be the way out," he said.

Kim took a deep breath as she walked up next to Billy.

"Let's do this," she sighed.

"Be careful," Aisha said.

"Catch you on the flip side," Kim winked.

She turned and began walking towards the wall. Kim closed her eyes as she felt her body moving through the wall. Kevin then looked over at Kat, who bit her lower lip.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Yes," Kat nodded.

One by one, they each entered the wall.

xxx

Tommy turned from the bars as the others called him.

"Tommy," Kim smiled.

"This must be the temple," Zack said.

They all walked in as the gate opened.

"Ninjor, we need your help," Billy called.

"Who dare calls upon my help," he asked.

"It's the Power Rangers," Billy told him.

"I don't believe you," Ninjor said.

"But you must. Zordon…" Tommy began.

"Did you say Zordon? Then you must be the Power Rangers," Ninjor said.

Ninjor made his way out in the open.

"There are twelve of you. Tell me why this is," he said.

"We must pass on our powers before they fade," Billy explained.

"Very well. Will the six current Rangers step forward," Ninjor asked.

Jason, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack, and Trini took one step towards Ninjor. None of them seemed to breathing.

"Now, turn and choose you successor," Ninjor said.

As they turned, Kim's eyes met Kat's.

"Kat, I want you to be the one that replaces me as the Pink Ranger," Kim said.

"Ryan, I choose you to become the new Blue Ranger," Billy replied.

His head went down. Blue wasn't really his favorite color.

"Kevin, you will take my place as the White Ranger," Tommy told him.

"Aisha, it's my pleasure to announce you as the new Yellow Ranger," Trini smiled.

"Adam, I choose you to take my place as the Black Ranger," Zack said.

"As the original Red Ranger, it's my honor to pass the torch to you, Rocky," Jason replied.

"Passing Rangers, hand your power coins to the person you have chosen," Ninjor told them.

They did so. Kim was on the verge of crying. This had to be the hardest thing she had ever done second to going to Florida.

"With new Rangers, come new powers. Katherine, you are now the Pink Ninja Ranger," Ninjor said.

Kim held tight on to Kat's hand after giving Kat her coin.

"I won't let you down, Kim," Kat said.

"I know you won't," she smiled.

"Kevin, as the White Ninja Ranger, you are the leader," Ninjor said.

"And the zords," Kat asked.

"Oh, yes, Katherine. You will control the Pink Crane Ninjazord. Kevin, the White Falcon Ninja is yours," Ninjor said.

"Awesome," Kevin smiled.

"Ryan, the power of the Blue Ninja Ranger is not a game. I trust you are aware of that," Ninjor said.

"I am," he nodded.

"Then you will control the Blue Wolf Ninjazord. Aisha, you are the owner of the Yellow Bear Ninjazord as the Yellow Ninja Ranger," Ninjor said.

"This is way too cool," Aisha smiled.

"You are the Black Ninja Ranger, Adam. Your zord will be the Black Frog Ninjazord. And finally you, Rocky. The power of the Red Ninja Ranger and the Red Ape Ninjazord are yours," Ninjor said.

xxx

Everyone was now at the Youth Center. The events of the day had exhausted them all.

"Alright, give us the 411 about all of this," Kevin said.

"As you know, no one can know you're Power Rangers," Jason whispered.

"Is it hard being a Power Ranger," Aisha asked.

"At first," Trini said, "but you'll get used to it after a while."

"Are all the monsters going to be hard to beat," Adam asked.

"I thought they would be at first, but it's all in your mind. If you believe you can beat it, then you will," Zack said.

xxx

A few days later at the Youth Center, Kat and Kevin got some news from Tommy and Kim.

"Whoa," Kevin gasped, falling to the ground. "Thanks, Kat."

"Anytime," she laughed, helping him get up.

"Hey you two," Kim said, walking towards them with Tommy.

"I see you're practicing your martial arts," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kat replied.

"What's up," Kevin asked.

"Tommy and I have decided to move," Kim said.

"Are you serious," Kevin asked.

"Where are you guys moving to," Kat wondered.

"We're not sure yet," Kim said. "Probably near here though."

"Hey, where are the rest," Kevin asked.

"They're her somewhere," Kim said.

She turned for a second to see if she couldn't get a glimpse of any of them.

"Yeah, Billy's supposed to moving too," Tommy said.

"Where," Kevin asked.

"Oh, with Trini to Japan," Kim said.

"You mean they…" Kat began.

"They did a good job keeping it from us too," Tommy laughed.

"So, how's the PR life treating you," Kim asked.

"Tiring," Kat said.

"Tell me about it," Kevin replied.

"Hey, come here for a second," Tommy told him.

Without asking, Kevin followed Tommy.

"What is it, Tommy," Kevin asked.

"Take care of your woman," he said.

"I will. This has to do with Kim losing her powers, doesn't it," Kevin asked.

"Just don't let what happened to your sister happen to Kat," Tommy sighed.

"I'll protect her with my life," Kevin said.

"I didn't have it in me to know how to save Kim. Have the strength to help Katherine in every way you can," Tommy replied.

"I'm not going to let anyone touch her," Kevin told him.

"Don't let her go," Tommy said.

"I won't," Kevin nodded.

Kevin glanced over at Tommy's left arm.

"Aren't those the communicators," he asked.

"Yeah, you'll be getting them soon," Tommy told him.

"I heard something about communicators," a voice said.

The two turned to find Billy behind them.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "when are we getting them?"

"I think we can do it now," Billy told him.

"Cool," Kevin smiled.

"Then let's get to the Command Center," Tommy laughed.

"I'm tired of being teleported without warning," Kevin said.

Once everyone was gathered, they teleported to the Command Center.

xxx

Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Kim, Jason, Kat, and Kevin were all there. Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Ryan weren't at the Youth Center.

"Teleporting the rest now," Alpha said.

"Whoa," Ryan yelled.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Aisha said.

"What's all this about, Zordon," Rocky asked.

"It's time to pass on the communicators. As you receive your communicators, you must understand it is only to be used in emergencies," he said.

"Understood," they all nodded.

"Have it on at all times," Alpha said.

"I've made it to be were they will not rust in water," Billy told him.

AN:

Three more chapters left.


	35. When We Grow Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kevin Hart and Ryan Scott._

Chapter 34 When You Grow Up

Kim was keeping a secret from everyone, even Tommy. She was going to tell them today.

"Ernie, no one's here yet," Kim asked, walking into the Youth Center with Tommy.

"No, not yet," he said.

"I told Kevin what time to be here," Kim replied.

"Maybe he forgot," Tommy said.

Kim looked over at him and playfully hit his chest.

"Him, forget? No, that's you," she laughed.

"Well, let's start decorating," Ernie said, handing Tommy the star to go on top of the tree.

Kim sorted through the box and found the mistletoe. She smiled, remembering last Christmas when Tommy had proposed to her. Kim did not notice the shadow behind her until it poked her in her ribs.

"Boo," the voice said.

"Shit," Kim gasped. "Kevin, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry sis. Merry Christmas," he said.

He helped her off the floor and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Kevin," Kim smiled.

"Hey, Kim," Kat said.

She turned to find her future sister-in-law behind her.

"Kat, I haven't seen you in months," Kim said.

"I know. All of Kevin's school projects have kept us from visiting during the summer," Kat laughed.

"Well, you're a freshman in college now, Kevin. Enjoy this small break," Kim said.

"I plan on it," he laughed.

"Hey, where's Tommy," Kat asked.

Kim turned to see the star already placed on top of the tree.

"That's a good question. He was here a minute ago," she said.

"Kim, Jason and I could use a little help out here," Tommy yelled from outside.

Kim bit her lip and looked at her brother.

"Um, why don't you help them," she suggested. "It might be too heavy."

"Kim, come on now. You're not weak," Kevin said.

"Can you please just do it for me," she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kevin said.

Kim sighed as Kevin left and bent back down to get into the box of decorations.

"Kim, what's up," Kat asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you all later," she said. "Let's finish, okay?"

"If you say so," Kat replied.

xxx

Kevin walked outside as he shook his head.

"Where's Kim," Tommy asked.

"She said it might be too heavy to carry," Kevin said.

"Too heavy… for Kim," Jason asked.

"Is she alright, Tommy," Kevin wondered.

"She was this morning," he told him.

"Let's just get these gifts inside," Jason said, hopping in the bed of his truck and grabbing a gift. "Emily, can you take this?"

"Sure," she smiled as he handed her a present.

"I'm glad you could make it in time for Christmas," Kevin replied to Tommy.

"We don't live that far form Angel Grove," Tommy said.

"Catch," Jason yelled, throwing a box.

"Damn, what's in this thing," Tommy asked.

"Heavy," Jason laughed.

"No, just big," Tommy said.

"You know what, just give it here. It might not be a good idea for it to be opened here," Jason realized.

xxx

Kim stared at her necklace she had just received. They were all now at Jason and Emily's apartment.

"Tommy, it's beautiful," Kim smiled.

Kim kissed him on the cheek and put on her new necklace, which was a pink stone held by a white chain.

"That's all the presents," Adam said.

"Kim, where's your gift to Tommy," Aisha asked.

"Kim, I don't believe you," Zack said.

"Let me explain, let me explain," she replied.

Kim got up and walked in front of the tree.

"She probably all ready gave it to him in the morning," Rocky said.

"Rocky," Trini snapped, "that came out so wrong."

"I didn't mean it like that you guys," he said.

"It's alright, Rocky," Billy laughed.

"We all know what you meant," Kat said.

"Kim, tell us," Kevin said.

"Alright, I gave Tommy his first gift at home," she told them.

"That was it," Jason asked.

"She said first," Emily noted.

"Thank you, Emily," Kim said. "The second gift is on the way."

"When's it going to arrive," Aisha asked.

"Well, it was ordered about two months ago, so…" Kim began.

"Shouldn't it already be here then," Kat asked.

"I don't mind, really," Tommy said.

"It'll be here in seven months," Kim replied.

"Damn, why so long," Rocky asked.

Trini bopped him on the head while Aisha elbowed him in the stomach.

"What the hell did I say now," Rocky asked.

All the girls had Kim in their grasps.

"What are they so excited about," Zack asked.

"Not you too, Zack," Jason said.

"Seven plus two is…" Billy began.

"Oh… I get it. Don't hit me," Zack said.

"We won't," Adam laughed.

"Congrats sis. It's about time I'm becoming an uncle," Kevin replied.

"Don't get cocky with me, Kevin," Kim said.

"Alright girls, can I have her back please," Tommy asked.

"Sure thing," Kat said.

"Marry Christmas, Tommy," Kim smiled before she kissed him.

"It's the best gift you have ever given me," he said.

"Hey, who's that gift for," Ryan asked.

He pointed to the big box that Tommy had given back to Jason.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that one," Jason said.

"Who's it for," Rocky asked.

"I came up with this idea a while back. It's for the oldies," Jason said.

By oldies, he meant the original Rangers.

"You open it, Tommy," Billy told him.

"Okay," he sighed.

His eyes grew when he saw what it was.

"No, way," Tommy gasped.

"Oh cool," Kim smiled.

"How did you get these," Trini asked.

"Alpha and Zordon asked if I would give you guys them as a thank you gift," Jason said.

It was their old Ranger uniforms.

xxx

"So, you're really pregnant," Tommy asked.

Kim laughed at the face Tommy was making.

"Yes, I really am," she said.

"I can't believe it. We've been trying to for half a year now," Tommy realized.

Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek as she got into bed.

"Wow," Tommy said.

Tommy put his hands in Kim's flat stomach.

"Two months, Tommy. Two months. The baby's not kicking yet," Kim laughed.

"How did you find out," he asked.

"I hadn't been feeling well one day. I thought I was getting sick," Kim said.

"And where was I," Tommy asked.

"You were at Jason's playing poker with the guys," Kim laughed.

"Oh," Tommy said.

"Anyway, before I took anything, I had to make sure I wasn't pregnant," Kim said.

"Did you go to the doctors," Tommy asked.

"No, I had a couple of pregnancy tests left from last time," Kim said.

"Let me guess, you used all of them up," Tommy asked.

The thought of it made him laugh a little.

"I had to make absolutely sure," Kim said.

AN:

Two more chapters left.


	36. Graduation

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott and Kevin Hart. _

Chapter 35 Graduation

Tommy and seven month pregnant Kim walked into the gym. Kim shivered and put on her jacket.

"You'd never know it was 92 degrees outside in here," she said.

"Kim, Tommy, you made it," a voice yelled.

Kevin wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Where's Kat," Tommy asked.

"Right here," she smiled. "Kim, you look great."

Today, Kevin was graduating from karate school. It was same one Tommy and Jason and graduated from a good seven years prior.

xxx

The sensei had just stopped talking after passing out the finial black bleats.

"Did you ever think his sensei would shut up," Kim asked. "He's a great guy and everything, but sometimes a little bit of him goes a long way. And that's because I've only met him couple of times."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," a voice said.

Kim and Tommy turned to find their old principal.

"Mr. Kaplan," Tommy said as he shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kaplan," Kim smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"My son too is graduating from this school," he explained. "I must say, it'll be a great privilege to have the gold medalist at the Pan Global Games come back to her old school."

"I'll try to come and visit," Kim said.

"I see you won't be tumbling for a good while," Principal Kaplan noticed.

Kim looked down and smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"We got to get going," a voice called.

Kat turned to find Kevin running towards them.

"Going? Where are we going," Tommy asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders as he looked at her.

"Don't look at me," she said.

"We all set," Kevin asked.

"I think so," Kat said.

"What's going on," Kim asked as she was being pushed out the door.

"You'll see," Kevin smiled.

xxx

Tommy and Kim drove to Kat's apartment, not knowing what was going on.

"What are you two up to," Kim asked.

"Just come inside," Kat said.

They heard a loud noise as Kat turned on the light.

"Surprise," everyone yelled.

The light turned on to find seven smiling faces greeting Tommy, Kim, Kat, and Kevin.

"Congratulations sis," Kevin said, kissing Kim on the cheek.

"For what," Kim asked.

"This is your long awaited baby shower," Trini said, hugging Kim.

"You guys, I'm seven months," Kim reminded them.

"We know," Aisha said. "We would have done it sooner, but you two were always busy."

There were presents on the counter, wrapped in pink. Above the gifts was a banner that read "It's a Girl!"

xxx

Kim stepped out on to the balcony and crossed her arms.

"You okay," Kevin asked, walking out to join his sister.

She turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you all did this," Kim said.

"You're having a baby. Of course we were going to do something for you and Tommy," Kevin laughed.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"So, have you come up with a name for my niece yet," Kevin asked.

"Tommy and I were thinking of Amy Renee Oliver," Kim said.

"I like it," Kevin smiled.

xxx

Throughout the next year, there was the birth of Amy and a few marriages. Kim looked through the announcements as she held 11 month old Amy in her arms. The first one was for Kat and Kevin's wedding. They had gotten married on Christmas Eve. The second on was for Trini and Billy, who got married on Valentine's Day. The last one was for Jason and Emily. They had recently gotten married on July 26, 2000.

AN:

One more chapter to go. There's a big surprise at the end of the last chapter which you might not like but I thought it was a nice ending for the story.


	37. A Heartbreaking Discovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Ryan Scott, Kevin Hart, Amy Oliver, and Tommy Jr._

Chapter 36 A Heartbreaking Discovery

A few years after Tommy and Kim moved, they came back to see how Aisha, Kat, Kevin, Ryan, Rocky, and Adam were doing. As Kim kept the secret of being a Power Ranger from Kevin, he did not tell her that Rita and Zedd had made him evil like Rita did to Tommy.

"Hey, look who's here," Rocky said.

"Oh my gosh," Aisha said.

Tommy and Kim were walking into the Youth Center with their two kids. Kim was holding three year old Amy while Tommy was carrying ten month old Tommy Jr.

"Kim, little Tommy is no longer little," Adam said.

"Oh, I know. It's like he grew overnight," she laughed.

Tommy then noticed that something was missing.

"You guys aren't wearing your communicators," he said.

"Yeah, let's just say we're out of business," Aisha said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy apologized.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a second," Kat asked.

"Sure," she said.

They left Tommy holding Jr. and Kevin holding Amy as they walked away. The two sat at the counter.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Kim asked.

"Well, it's about Kevin," Kat sighed.

"What about him," Kim asked.

"He told me not to tell you, but I have to," Kat said.

"Kat, it's alright," Kim said. "He probably doesn't want you to tell me because…"

"Oh, because you didn't tell him that you were a Power Ranger," she realized.

"Exactly, now what is it, Kat? You know you could tell me," Kim said.

Kat took a deep breath. She did not like the fact she was reliving one of the most horrible days of her life.

"Rita and Zedd turned Kevin evil a while back," Kat confessed.

"Oh, I see," Kim said.

There was a long pause as Kim looked down.

"There's something you need to know," Kim said.

"What is it," Kat asked.

Kim glanced over at Tommy. She had been so lucky that Jason had broken the spell on Tommy.

"Kat, do you know how Tommy became a Power Ranger," Kim asked.

"No, how," she wondered.

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, walking up with Kevin.

"Where are the kids," Kim asked.

"Aisha's holding TJ, and Rocky's showing Amy some moves," Tommy laughed.

"You were saying, Tommy," Kat asked.

"Oh, that I was under one of Rita's spells too. I almost destroyed the Power Ranges and my friends in the process," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Kat said, turning towards him, "but I had to tell Kim."

"It's alright, Kat," he said. "She would have found out sooner or later."

The song 'Always', by yours truly, then played in the background.

"Want to dance," Kevin asked Kat.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

Kevin took Kat's hand and walked off to dance.

_You light up my life_

_When my world is dark_

_You show me you care_

_With everything you do_

_You're always there_

Tommy them looked over at Kim and took her hand in his.

"Shall we," he asked.

"Absolutely," Kim said as they walked over to the floor.

"Don't Kevin and Kat remind you of us, Tommy," Kim asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"They sure do," he said.

"Wow, and to think the same thing happened to Kevin that happened to you. I hope you-know-what won't happen to Kat like me," Kim sighed.

"I know," Tommy said. "I don't think Kevin would take it very well. I know I didn't."

"You never told me what happened that night," Kim told him.

"You don't want to know," Tommy laughed.

He could laugh about it now. Jason still ribbed him from time to time though.

"Yes, I do," Kim said.

"I got drunk, alright," Tommy snapped.

"You got what," Kim gasped.

"I…I couldn't take it. I wanted to kill them," Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim cried.

_I can never forget_

_The first time we met_

_It was so unexpectedly_

_And when we shared out first kiss_

_It felt so right_

_It was the perfect moment_

Kat picked her head up from Kevin's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Are you mad at me for telling Kim," she asked.

"I already told you no," Kevin said. "Why would I be anyway?"

"Well, you sounded so damn serious when you told me not to tell her," Kat said.

He could tell it bothered her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Kat," Kevin said. "I guess it was the moment."

Kevin reached back and grabbed Kat's hand and looked down. The moment reminded Kim of the first time her and Tommy kissed. She smiled as she watched her brother and sister-in-law kiss.

"I love you, Tommy," Kim whispered.

"I love you too, Kimberly," he said.

_You've been there through the good times_

_And the bad_

_You know everything I say_

_Before it leaves my mouth_

_You're my one and only_

_My heart_

_You're always there_

"Did you see that," Kim asked, picking her head up from Tommy's shoulder.

He just shook his head.

"No, what happened," Tommy asked.

"Kevin and Kat just kissed in public. That's not like them," Kim said.

"Women," Tommy laughed. "You melt over everything, don't you?"

She nudged him and gave him a smile.

"You better believe it," Kim said, putting her head back on Tommy's shoulder.

_You're my knight in shinning armor_

_And I'm your beloved princess_

_You come riding in on your white horse_

_To come rescue me_

_You wake me up from a deep sleep_

Then Aisha, who was holding Tommy Jr., Rocky, who was holding Amy's hand, and Adam came walking up to the couples dancing.

"Look at you four," Adam laughed.

"I think it's romantic," Aisha said.

"Of course you do, Aisha," Rocky said. "You're a woman."

"Oh, sorry," Kim said, taking Tommy Jr. in her arms. "Guess we got carried away."

"Yeah, us too," Kat said.

Kat never looked up after they sat down.

"Hey, you okay," Kevin asked.

"You guys, I have something to tell you all," Kat said.

_You've been there through the good times_

_And the bad_

_You know everything I say_

_Before it leaves my mouth_

_You're m one and only_

_My heart_

_You're always there_

_You're my one and only_

_My heart_

_You're always there_

All their mouths dropped open.

"You're what," Aisha asked.

"Ya'll heard me," Kat said. "I'm having a baby,"

AN:

That's what I meant by you not liking it. I'm leaving the story kind of unfinished. I hoped you enjoyed my retelling of the Power Rangers.

THE END


End file.
